Nunca mais só
by ISABELLA CRUELA CULLEN
Summary: Eu queria entender o que eles queriam comigo. Queria somente entender a minha atração por eles. Porque toda vez que os via um fogo dentro de mim começava a arder e tinha necessidade de estar com eles. Precisava dar um jeito nisso... eu já tinha muitas coisas para lidar.
1. MUDANÇA DE PLANOS

(Cap. 1) Capítulo 1 Mudança de planos

Eu não estava acreditando que Ângela tinha me convencido a vir nessa boate, estávamos a

mais de uma hora em pé e nada. A fila nem se mexia. Olhei para p meu relógio. Já eram meia

noite e nada.

– Não vou ficar nessa fila enorme só para entrar nessa boate Ang!

– Só mais um pouquinho Bella olha já vai chegar nossa vez!

– Porra nenhuma, vamos para a Sunset que lá eu conheço todo mundo.

Sai puxando ela e na minha afobação não vi um pequeno buraco que havia e tropecei. Não

sabia, mas naquele momento minha vida mudaria para sempre. Mãos me pegaram antes de

eu acertar o chão e eu nunca vi par de olhos mais lindos na minha vida. Ele me olhava e eu

retribui, não desviei o olhar.

– Nem bebeu e já está caindo Bella! – Ângela ria enquanto eu estava imersa nele.

– Já estão de saída... ainda é cedo. – ele falou depois que me ajeitei, tive dificuldade de me

recompor.

– Cansamos de ficar na fila. – Ângela cruzou as braços irritada

– Já sim. Está muito cheio e a fila imensa. Vamos para a Sunset. – Completei.

– Entrem comigo então. – ele disse e Ângela sorriu animada, ela era uma atirada mesmo. -

Prazer Edward.

– Me diga Edward, por que entraríamos na boate com você... mal o conhecemos?

Eu não entraria de graça com ele por mais gostoso que ele fosse, homens são uma espécie que

merecem nosso respeito, eles fazem de tudo, exatamente tudo para nos levar para cama.

Edward tinha cara de se daqueles espertos e inteligentes. Mais raro ainda nesse mundo de

babacas.

– Bom, só entraremos e depois vocês se divertem. Não vou ficar na cola de vocês se é isso que

tem medo senhorita...

– Swam, Isabella Swam. E o meu é Ângela Webber. Prazer.

– Fica dando nome e sobrenome para estranho agora Ângela! Ficou maluca?!

Com Ângela poderia ser tão burra a ponto de falar assim suas informações para estranhos?

Tudo isso por conta de um rostinho bonitinho?

– Olha Edward minha amiga tem problemas mentais e não precisa entrar conosco não...

Ele fez um sinal e depois um segurança se aproximou.

– Elas devem entrar e serem tratadas como VIPs.

– Tudo bem senhor.

– Você é o dono? – Perguntou Ângela curiosa.

– Um dos donos, mas entrem e se divirtam. É por conta da casa.

E ele saiu e nos deixou ali no meio da calçada boquiabertas. Eu entrei em seguida, mas não o

vi. Ele já tinha sumido na multidão. A musica convidativa me envolveu e me esqueci

completamente de tudo, só queria dançar e aproveitar.

Ângela e eu dançamos ao som de sexyback e o ritmo sensual me envolveu e pensei no tal do

Edward, aqueles olhos, suas mãos... e eu rebolava de olhos fechados pensando no que ele

poderia fazer comigo nós dois numa cama.

– VAMOS BEBER! – Angela me trouxe a terra. Na melhor parte dos meus pensamentos. Eu

gemendo e Edward fundo em mim.

– TUDO BEM!

E ela me puxou para o bar e logo que chegamos o garçom veio nos atender, eu olhei para os

lados e percebi que estava lotado, mas assim que nos viu ele nos atendeu. Ordens do dono só

podia ser.

– Eu quero água e ela vai querer cerveja.

Disse e ele logo providenciou. A água me fez bem, Ângela bebeu a garrafa de uma vez só e

voltou a me puxar para a pista. Eu ainda pensei em pagar, mas assim que o garçom viu meu

movimento já se adiantou em falar que era por conta da casa. Dancei e dancei mais e depois

fomos sentar nuns bancos que estavam disponíveis no fundo da boate.

EDWARD

Deixei elas rapidamente porque precisava falar com Jasper e com Emmett sobre a linda

Isabella. Meu corpo inteiro pedia para mim voltar e arranjar um jeito de ficar sozinho com ela,

mas eu precisava falar com eles. A atração com ela foi muito intensa e precisava saber a

reação deles. Dei algumas ordens para quando elas entrassem e fui para o escritório que tinha

uma visão privilegiada de todos as partes da boate, um vidro nos dava essa maravilha, mas

para os freqüentadores era um espelho imenso. Ela hoje seria muito bem tratada e cuidada,

mandei John afastar os engraçadinhos.

– E aí Edward...se atrasou hoje. – disse Emmett.

– Tive um imprevisto. – e sorri.

– Hum... e esse imprevisto gemeu muito?

– Para de falar merda! - disse irritado já. – Onde está Jasper?

– Ele foi resolver problemas no bar, mas já volta.

Bar? Será que ele já tinha visto Isabella.

– Venha aqui. – disse indo em direção ao vidro. Ele parou do meu lado e ficamos vendo as

pessoas dançarem.

– Noite agitada essa não? – ele falou

– Sim.

E de repente seus olhos pararam nela. Eu sabia que ele estava admirando ela.

– Edward... que...

– Eu sei, já vi.

– Jasper está no bar. Ele...

– Porra ele é maluco! – Vimos Jasper pular o bar. John falou algo com ele e ele confirmou.

– O que ele pode estar querendo? – disse Emmett confuso, ele sempre foi o mais lerdo. E

Jasper voou para o escritório.

– Vocês viram...

– Estamos aqui admirando ela. – disse antes dele terminar.

– Cacete ela é gostosa. – ele falou.

– O que você foi falar com Jonh?

– Ele colocou uma escuta na bolsa dela... – Jasper era fogo mesmo. – E pedi para ver os

rapazes em volta dela. Não gosto de como olham para ela.

E eu sentia a mesma coisa, o ciúmes. Eu sabia que esse dia iria chegar, encontraríamos a nossa

escolhida e segunda nossas mães saberíamos assim que a visse. Mas nunca nos meus sonhos

eu imaginaria que ela chegaria na nossa boate.

– Alguém sabe o no dela? – Perguntou Emmett

– Isabella Swam.

– E como sabe?

– Esbarrei com ela na entrada. Ela estava indo embora com uma amiga e pedi que voltasse.

Jasper pegou alguns fones de ouvidos e nos entregou. Ela estava numa área distante, mas que

dava ainda para termos alguma visão. Ela estava com a amiga.

– Ela não bebeu. – observou Jasper, mas disso eu já sabia.

– Eu vi.

– Ela começou a falar... – Emmett disse e colocamos os fones.

– lugar legal esse. – disse a amiga dela.

– Também gostei, mas a fila é enorme.

– Tudo porque não quis trazer a credencial!

– Não sou repórter hoje, sou Isabella Swam. Alguém que saiu para se divertir e beber com a

amiga.

– Você não bebe Bells!

– Mas dirijo em segurança para casa.

– Falndo em casa Bells acha que o Mike vai estar lá quando voltar?

Olhei para meus irmãos e eles também estavam tensos.

– Acho que não...

– Você é muito estranha... não conseguir manter um relacionamento por mais de três meses!

– Você detestava ele! – ela riu – Está virando amiga? Com pena do pé na bunda que eu dei?

– Nada disso, mas em três anos um namorado a cada um e nenhum deles mais que três meses

é muito ruim não acha?

– Eu não acho. Acho namorar sem graça demais.

– E sexo?

– Me viro com o. .

– Bella vibrador não é homem!

E elas riram.

– Vamos dançar, amanhã meu dia é longo. Já estou pulando fora."

– Ela acabou de terminar um namoro. – disse Jasper.

– Ela tem um vibrador! – Emmett estava animado com a idéia dela gostar disso. Ele adorava

brinquedos na cama.

– Precisamos ir com calma. Podemos pedir para Jenks pegar a fixa dela.- sugeri.

– Concordo. Mas acho que cada um pode abordar ela essa semana. Ela conheceu Edward,

posso ser o segundo? – Jasper olhou para Emmett.

– Portanto que a minha vez chegue tudo bem!

E eu não via a hora de finalmente a termos em nossos braços e em nossa cama.


	2. OUTRO ENCONTRO

Capitulo 2 Outro encontro

BELLA

Eu estava a dias pensando em Edward. Quase obcecada já. Eu imagina nós dois num quarto,

suas mãos percorrendo meu copo nu e por fim seu pau entrando em mim molhada de tanto

tesão que aquele homem provocava em mim. No fim, eu acordava suada e exitada. Nem meu

vibrador estava mais adiantando e eu resolvi comprar um outro para ver se aquilo parava.

– Ang, avisa na redação que estou indo numa livraria encontrar com meu editor e já volto para

o trabalho tudo bem?

– Pode deixar... ele deixou um recado ontem.

– Eu vi, é para um almoço. Ele quer saber do novo livro.

– Boa sorte Bells.

E eu fui ao estacionamento do jornal pegar meu carro e ir para a livraria que não ficava muito

distante. Dirigir sempre me deixava mais calma, só que olhei a hora e vi que iria me estressar

com o engarrafamento. Resolvi ir a pé. Eram algumas quadras e poderia passar numa loja na

volta e ver meu mais novo brinquedo. Sorri com a idéia. A livraria era um lugar pequeno e

olhei ele sentado no fundo. Josh era um homem novo e atraente, mas nunca mexeu comigo.

Ele também nunca tentou nada o que era maravilhoso porque se isso acontecesse eu com

certeza mudaria de editora e eu gostava da atual.

– Isabella! – ele se levantou para me cumprimentar.

– Boa tarde Josh.

– Sente-se, fico feliz que o jornal te liberou.

– Não tinha muito o que fazer hoje. – disse me sentando.

Foi dando uma pequena olhada ao redor que o vi. Ele era magro, seus olhos cor de ocre

estavam me comendo e ele vestia por cima do terno um sobretudo lindo e preto que deixavam

seus cabelos loiros ainda mais visíveis. Eu encarei porque não conseguia desviar o olhar. Era

tão atraente quanto Edward e um pouco mais sedutor, seus olhos... alguma coisa nos seus

olhos me faziam querer tirar a roupa ali mesmo.

– O que está achando da nova proposta, sua agente ainda não entrou em contato conosco. –

ele estava falando no telefone agora e ainda não parava de me olhar. Eu estava mais exitada.

– Hum... proposta.. estou pensando. Acho que só vou aceitar depois de ver como ficará as

vendas do novo livro.

– Será um sucesso tenho certeza. Já estamos arrasando nas pré-vendas. Ideia fabulosa essa! –

Eu ainda olhava para o homem e resolvi pedir uma água, estava tendo problemas com o calor

que meu corpo naquele momento emanava. Porra eu já tinha problemas com Edward e agora

com esse homem, quando a água chegou eu não vi mais nada, bebi olhando diretamente para

ele e dei um olhar provocador e ele remexeu na cadeira. Precisei sorrir, poderíamos jogar isso

a dois não? Amei que meu corpo também mexia com ele.

– Isabella vamos as suas anotações?

Esqueci totalmente do porque estava ali e precisei fazer um esforço imenso para me

concentrar. Josh tentou ser rápido, mas era impossível. O rascunho do meu livro que estava

nas mãos dele estava todo cheio de anotações e ainda tínhamos que acertar como faríamos

para o lançamento do outro que já tinha vendido mais de quinhentos mil exemplares na prévenda.

– Isa, pode voltar para o trabalho que eu acho que o material que tenho posso deixar você em

paz por mais uns meses.

– Isso é ótimo, tenho uma matéria e vou precisar de uns meses.

– Vai se disfarçar de novo?

Sorri, ele não tinha idéia de nada.

– Vai ser preciso, mas mando o numero novo.

– Tome cuidado Isabella, a última vez foi quase desastroso.

– Mas não foi! E ganhei dos prêmios pela matéria. – sorri confiante.

– Preciso ir. Tenha bons meses pela frente, produtivos.

– Terei.

E ele se levantou deixando as anotações e vi a hora. Eu estava mais que atrasada para a

reunião no jornal. Tres hotras da tarde. Liguei para Ang levantava.

– Já começou? – disse me ajeitando.

– Não, ele está te esperando. E já digo está puto!

– Manda ele a merda! – disse esbarrei no loiro misterioso quando saia.

– Ops... olha...

– Te ligo depois acabei de... – e desliguei na cara dela. – Desculpa... eu estava distraída.

– Sem problemas querida. – e eu fiquei ainda mais molhada com sua voz, meu Deus era

enlouquecedora. Eu precisava de um vibrador novo.

– Hum... eu vou... até mais.´- se não saísse correndo naquele momento eu o agarraria.

Senti ele sorrir por trás de mim e me arrepiei. Um banho... um banho e um vibrador.

EDWARD

– Jasper está demorando! – Emmett estava impaciente na minha sala desde a hora que ele

ligou dizendo que estava com Bella em uma livraria.

– Se acalma, ela está numa reunião que ele disse. – eu também estava assim, mas precisa ser

mais paciente que ele. Por duas vezes ele quase foi até lá, mesmo Jasper falando que era vez

dele.

A porta abriu e ele entrou sorridente.

– Como foi?

– Ela se sentiu atraída por mim e muito.

Todos sorrimos com aquilo. Ela tinha feito a conexão com ele.

– Jenks ligou, está vindo falar dela. – eu avisei.

– E ela... estava como? O que ela fez? – Emmett era muito impaciente mesmo.

– Ela estava com um homem, ele tinha papéis e mais papéis nas mãos... ela não prestou muita

atenção... – ele sorriu e precisamos acompanhar. – Ele apontava para um calendário para ela e

ela anotava algumas coisas e depois ele deixou os papéis e foi embora. E no final eu esbarrei

nela, foi o máximo, o cheiro dela é maravilhoso.

– Fresnia. – eu disse

– Isso mesmo.

– Agora sou eu! – Emmett disse confiante.

– Algo leve como Jasper fez, algo suave e sem conversas. – eu o alertei.

– Não vou fazer nada para assustá-la Edward, eu também a quero.

– Eu sei, só que se não formos com calma ela vai embora e já viu.

Nessa hora a secretária alertou que Jenks estava a espera. Mandei ele para uma sala de

reunião, assim todos ficaríamos mais confortáveis. Depois que entramos e todos se

acomodaram ele começou.

– Ela se chama Isabella Marie Swam, filha dos falecidos Charlie Swam e Renée Swam. Eles

morreram num acidente a uns cinco anos. Não tem mais ninguém além deixaram

alguma propriedades para ela e todas elas são administradas por pessoas locais e de confiança

dela.

– Que propriedades? – Jasper perguntou.

– Um rancho no Kansas e uma fazenda produtora de alimentos orgânicos em Utha.

– Ela vai muito lá? – eu perguntei.

– Não, ela detesta o clima rural. Uma vez no ano no máximo, mas o trabalho a impede.

– Ela faz o que? – Enmett perguntou.

– Ela é jornalista investigativa do New York Times, já ganhou pelo menos cinco prêmios, dentre

eles o de jornalista do ano em 2010 e por reportagens de guerra em 2011 e 2012.

– Reportagens de guerra? – todos nós falamos juntos.

– Sim, Iraque e Afeganistão. Ela acompanhou a saída do exército americano Iraque.

Estávamos gelados pesando nela num cenário de guerra. Ela só podia ser louca.

– O que mais? - perguntei.

– Bom ela é muito metódica. Todos os dias ela sai as seis da manhã e corre por uma área no

Central Park, depois vai direto para a academia e fica lá até ir para o trabalho. Quando ela não

vai ela fica em casa trabalhando ou em campo, como eles chamam.

– Campo?

– Ela precisa sair para fazer as matérias, quando ela o faz eles chamam de campo. Ela está em

campo.

– Hum... o que mais? – Jasper perguntou.

– Ela acabou de terminar um namoro com um tal de Mike Newton. Não foi bem um namoro e

ele está depressão.

– Que morra o infeliz! – disse Emmett.

– O que mais da vida pessoal dela?

– Isso complica as coisas. Ela foi abusada aos quinze anos, na escola e nunca acharam o

culpado. Ela não se lembra, foi dopada.

– Como... – Jasper estava tão surpresa quanto eu, era algo inacreditável.

– Foi sim, os pais ficaram arrasados, ela fez terapia por anos e não teve uma adolescência

muito comum depois disso. Ela bebeu, fumou e só depois de alguns anos entrou para Harvord,

as notas era muito boas apesar de tudo. Em Harvord ela conheceu uma pessoa, só que eles

terminaram também. Uma fonte da família dele afirmou que ele não suportava a idéia dela ter

tantos traumas.

– Imbecil! – eu esbravejei.

– Depois disso ela não namorou mais que três meses. Acho que é quando as coisas ficam mais

sérias. – ele disse. – Isso foi tudo que consegui.

– Obrigado.

– Nesse relatório estão os artigos dela e os dois livros que ela escreveu.

– Livros?

– Sim, ela tem dois livros. Um só sai daqui a uns meses, mas consegui um rascunho para vocês.

E eu fiquei ali com meus irmãos quando Jenks saiu. Ela tinha muitas coisas a serem revisadas.

– Não podemos ser mais um trauma. – disse Emmett consternado com as informações e vendo

o livro que ela escreveu nas mãos.

– Olhe a dedicatória desse. – disse Jasper. E colocamos os olhos.

"Para JB, é sempre bom ter para onde voltar"


	3. DESEJOS REPRIMIDOS

Capítulo 3 Desejos reprimidos

BELLA

Eu estava agora dois na cabeça. Isso não era algo possível não é? Edward e aquele loiro

misterioso invadiam meus sonhos a noite. Resultado, no outro dia fui correr na academia para

aliviar, estava nevando e eu não poderia fazer isso no Central Park, minha academia era perto

do meu apartamento e quando chegava lá sempre tinha apenas alguns sonâmbulos como eu.

Era bom, ninguém para puxa papo.

Vesti uma calça e uma blusa, fiz um rabo de cavalo e um tênis comum e fui feliz com minha

bolsa. Comecei a correr numa esteira com os fones de ouvido e me deixei levar pela sensação

gostosa de ter meus músculos sendo exercitados. Foi quando abri os olhos e vi um outro

homem musculoso na outra esteira, meu Deus eu precisava de uma foda porque já estava

querendo todos os homens de Nova York na minha cama. Ele parecia alheio a mim e olhei ao

redor e não vi mais ninguém. Tinha fones de ouvido e vi seus músculos exposto pela pouca

camisa e respirei fundo para me manter afastada do seu corpo.

Nessa hora um outro homem entrou, ele era bonito e estranhei ele não chamar tanto a minha

atenção, esse me deu bola. Ele ficou na esteira do meu lado e tentou puxar assunto, senti

minhas costas queimarem e olhei para trás. Ele estava me olhando e fiquei vermelha de

vergonha. Coloquei os fones de ouvido e continuei correndo na esteira. Eu queria olhar para

ele mais uma vez, mas resisti e quando terminei as duas horas que determinei bebi um pouco

de água e voltei para casa. Liguei para Ângela, acho que precisava sair mais tarde. E depois eu

entraria numa maratona daqui a alguns dias por causa da reportagem então era bom

aproveitar um pouco. Fui trabalhar.

– Isabella já temos o apartamento na localidade que pediu. – disse meu editor – Coloquei

James com você Bella, não confio em você sozinha lá e ele pode render boas fotos.

– Não acho isso necessário. – disse já querendo uma boa discussão.

– É isso ou cancelo a reportagem. Não vou te expor ao perigo só porque você não tem noção

das coisas.

– Eu tenho sim! Voltei viva não voltei?

– Quase... quase... nem vamos falar da última idéia brilhante sua.

– James então.

– e Carla vai também.

– Carla quase estragou meu disfarce da última vez! Ela não vai suportar isso.

– Ela vai se não eu a demito!

–Não rola!

– Rola e ela vai morar com você lá. Duas semanas ouviu?

– Só isso?

– Sim, se não conseguir nada cai fora!

– Não posso cair fora no meio de uma reportagem!

– Pode e vai. – ele foi para a sua sala. Aquilo já estava se tornando uma péssima idéia. Só que

eu tinha boas fontes e um bom disfarce, não ia abandonar nada. Carla não era boa para aquilo.

Ela era insegura e nervosa. James era tolerável, ele entrava nos personagens, podia ser meu

cafetão... e afastar Carla de mim. Eu podia fazer isso dar certo.

E foi pensando nisso que o dia passou, fui até algumas lojas comprar algumas roupas de

vagabunda e depois outras para o apartamento. James ia levando devagar para ninguém

perceber então eu ainda mais alguns dias antes de minha prostituta interior entrar em ação.

– Bella vamos logo! – disse Ângela enquanto eu me arrumava. Me olhei no espelho, saltos

altos, blusa de frente única e calça jeans apertada. Eu estava gostosa e queria encontrar com

Edward... ou com o loiro... ou com aquele da academia... ou meu Deus os três na minha cama!

Nem meu novo vibrador dava conta mais. Por isso hoje eu iria a caça de alguma coisa,

qualquer coisa rápida e sem compromisso.

E fomos no meu carro, o de Ângela resolveu dar problemas. E era eu que iria dirigir de volta

mesmo não me importava. Ela tinha combinado com outras amigas de nos encontrarmos com

elas na porta da nova boate que Ângela espalhou que fomos tratadas como rainhas e eu

revirei os olhos para aquilo. Estávamos bem até Jessica chegar com sua prima e mostrar para o

segurança suas credencias e ele rapidamente abrir as portas para nós. Estava como no outro

dia, lotada e tinha uma musica envolvente. Fui direto para o bar enquanto as meninas já

caíram na pista.

– O que vai querer? – perguntou o barman e eu olhei para os lados. Tinha gente pelo bar e ele

perguntou para mim?

– água com gás.

– Só isso?

– Sim.

E ele rapidamente providenciou. Quando eu ia pagar ele sumiu e eu respirei fundo. Será que

Edward estava por aí? Olhei ao redor, mas não vi nada. Tomei a água e olhei meu celular.

Ainda era onze e meia. Ang e Jéssica estavam na pista e logo voltariam para beber. A batida da

musica mudou e Ângela logo fez gestos para mim ir até ela, eu ainda estava afim de ficar um

pouco mais, mas senti uma mão passar pelas minhas costas e aquela sensação eletricidade

percorrer meu corpo inteiro. Olhei, mas não vi ningué então que ainda ofegante pela

sensação maravilhosa eu fui para a pista de dança e comecei a sentir a batida de Like a G6 e de

repente eu estava no meio pista de olhos fechado e senti mãos em mim. Era a sensação mais

exitante do mundo e eu sabia mesmo sem abrir meus olhos que era Edward e ele estava

segurando minha cintura e abri meus olhos e tive uma surpresa muito grande, a minha frente

estava o loiro da livraria e ele estava na minha frente remexendo junto comigo e eu estava

feliz, ele estava ali e comecei a me remexer mais e foi nessa hora eu vi o homem da academia

e ele estava exatamente do meu lado seguindo o ritmo da musica. Era para mim estar

assustada, mas eu estava mais molhada do que nunca estive na minha vida. Edward com a

mão na minha cintura e então eu coloquei uma das minhas mãos no loiro e a outra no fortão

da academia. Soltei um gemido que foi abafado pelo som quando eles se aproximaram ais com

a minha permissão. E dançamos feitos loucos quando a musica trocou eu troquei as posições,

agora o loiro estava atrás de mim e me deu uma vontade louca de ter meus lábios tomados

por algum deles, e foi então que Edward me deu o beijo mais maravilhoso e intenso da minha

vida, eu ainda rebolava e senti as mãos deles em mim. E depois o fortão tomou o lugar dele e

eu me entreguei a outro beijo, tão intenso quanto e senti a necessidade do meu loiro

misterioso de ser beijado, eles trocaram de lugar como se fosse algo ensaiado e vi nos olhos

dele o desejo e dentro de mim a vontade saciá-lo e deixei ele agarrar meus lábios e me deixar

mais molhada ainda. E quando finalmente nos soltamos eu estava rodeada deles, os homens

dos meus sonhos dançando e me agarrando. O loiro foi para trás de mim e beijou minha nuca

me arrancando arrepios e agora o fortão estava atrás de mim fez algo com a língua que se

possível eu fiquei ainda mais molhada e então Edward que estava do meu lado passou a mão

pelas minhas pernas e soltei um gemido e abafei mordendo os lábios. Fechei meus olhos e

aproveitei cada carícia que eles me davam no ritmo da batida.

" Você é uma vagabunda Isabella!"

" Merece cada tapa que te dei hoje,"

" Piranha!"

A voz dele na minha cabeça. Tomando força e meu coração acelerou e me vi sendo uma

vagabunda mesmo. Eu estava com três homens que nunca vi na vida me agarrando numa

boate. Lotada de gente! Parei de dançar e eles me olhavam.

– Preciso ir... meu Deus fiquei louca. – minha respiração acelerada... eu não deveria ter vindo.

– Está se sentindo bem? – era o loiro.

– Humn... preciso ir. Olha.. isso foi...

– Foi demais Isabella. – disse Edward sorridente.

Eu me senti sufocada de repente, e olhei procurando uma saída.

– Vem coma gente. – disse o fortão e saiu me puxando para um lugar restrito na boate. U

estava agora numa sala e o ar-condicionado me fez sentir um pouco melhor, mais calma e de

repente a falta de ar que estava querendo me dominar passou e vi os três homens parados me

olhando.

– Quem são vocês? – perguntei.

– Eu sou Jasper. – O loiro disse. – Jasper Cullen.

– Sou Emmett Cullen.É muito bom te conhecer Isabella.

– Você já me conhece, eu sou Edward Cullen.

– São irmãos?

– Sim. – Emmett me respondeu. Eu realmente acho que naquela hora ele estava segurando um

sorriso.

– Olha, o que aconteceu lá em baixo... eu não sou...

– Nós sabemos Isabella. – Disse Jasper,

– Bella. Me chamem de Bella. – disse porque isso realmente estava me incomodando.

– Então Bella... olha não pense mal, não estávamos achando nada realmente.

–Olha vocês estão me seguindo?! – disse irritada e olhei para os seus rosto. Sim, eles estavam

fazendo isso. – Me deixem tudo bem? Não sou vagabunda e não quero encrenca está bem?

Eles me olharam assustados e eu sai de rompante pela porta que estava um pouco aberta e fui

para meu carro correndo, mandei uma mensagem para Ângela ir embora com Jéssica que eu

estava de saída. Não esperei a resposta, fui embora cantando pneu pelas ruas vazias de Nova

York. A voz dele hoje estaria nos meus pesadelos com certeza.


	4. SOB SEUS CUIDADOS

Capítulo 4 Sob seus cuidados

Eu dirigia sem direção, fiquei pensando no que aconteceu na boate e já tinha fumado o meu

estoque de cigarros da semana, como estava tentando parar eu fumava um por dia no máximo

e tentava na semana me restringir a cinco. E ainda queria outro, mas eu sabia que na ia apagar

o fogo ou o que tinha acontecido na boate. Alguém tinha visto aquela merda? Meu Deus as

meninas viram... Nessa hora eu parei no sinal e acendi um cigarro, traguei com força e mandei

tudo a merda. Precisava de mais um e ponto.

Eu não entendi exatamente o que aconteceu. Eu estava parada esperando o sinal abrir e senti

meu corpo ser lançado para frente e depois vi meu carro rodar um pouco. Quando tudo parou

percebi minas mãos machucadas e na minha testa havia um pouco de sangue escorrendo.

Sangue... ai aquilo me deixava enjoada.

– Bella!- Ouvi uma voz no fundo e queria ver quem era, mas minha cabeça doía muito.

– Edward eu vou ver o bastardo! – Era Emmett. Respirei fundo.

– Amor.. como se sente? – Edward estava do meu lado.

– Ela está sangrando, precisamos levar ela para o hospital. – olhei e vi Jasper com um ar

preocupado. Queria dizer que eu a ficar bem... acalmá-lo de alguma forma. Só que a vontade

de vomitar era grande e eu sentia o sangue escorrer pelos meus cabelos.

– Vou tirar você tudo bem? - disse Edward e abriu a porta toda ferrada do meu carro e me

tirou com muito cuidado. Eu me apoiei nele senti algo na minha perna. Meu jeans estava

rasgado e tinha sangue ali também. Eu estava muito ferrada!

– SEU MERDA! VIU O QUE FEZ! – Emmett estava com um outro cara preso nos seus braços

fortes. Edward e Jasper estavam me levando para o carro deles e queria falar para Emmett sair

dali antes que fosse preso.

– Edward... Emmett... olha...

–Shiii... ele vai cuidar de tudo enquanto eu e Jasper cuidamos de você princesa ouviu?

– Pede... – e vi ele gesticulando e gritando... ele era nervoso, mais que Edward e Jasper.

– Ele precisa gritar com ele... ele quase te matou linda – Jasper falou abrindo a porta do

quarto.

E antes de entrarmos eu vomitei com o cheiro de sangue e Edward e Jasper me ajudaram e

nessa hora Emmett se aproximou.

– Ela... Edward...

– Ela está bem machucada. – ele disse com uma voz triste. E outro vômito veio. Jasper segurou

meus cabelos com mais cuidado enquanto eu tentava me recompor, mas era impossível. Eu

estava suja e vomitando no meio da rua.

– Ela precisa ir agora. Leve-a, encontro com vocês lá.

– Se cuida Em!

E com Jasper atrás e Edward no volante fomos e deitada no colo de Jasper eu me senti

estranha. Segura e protegida. Dormir nos seu colo.

Um som estranho me acordou, era o som do monitor cardíaco. Abri os olhos e vi que já era dia,

a luz das janelas me dizia isso. Respirei fundo e vi meu estado. Eu tinha uma parte da perna

imobilizada, soro num dos braços e um curativo na cabeça. O estrago foi feio, precisava

agradecer ao motorista do outro carro. E depois que me vi olhei as três figuras em pé ao lado

da cama.

– Como se sente?

Pensei na pergunta antes de responder.

– Dolorida.

– Quer que eu chame a enfermeira? Ela disse que você vai sentir um pouco de tontura e outras

dores... ela pode...

– Deixa Em...- disse e ele sorriu para mim. – Passaram a noite aqui?

– Claro. – disse Edward.

– O que aconteceu?

–Motorista bêbado. Ele foi preso.

– Hum... ele saiu vivo?

Edward riu.

– Em deu uns socos nele... fora isso ele está bem.

Ele sorriram e eu acompanhei.

– Preciso ligar para o trabalho. – Jasper me olhou com uma cara de culpado.

– Eu liguei e disse que sofreu um acidente.

– Preciso saber um dia como sabe o numero do meu trabalho. – e ele sorriu.

– Fácil, seu celular. Alguém ligou e eu expliquei a situação. Me deram u número de bom grado.

– Preciso ligar para James... ele vai enlouquecer... – a reportagem ia atrasar.

– Quem é James Bella? – Disse Edward sério. Levantei a sobrancelha.

– Edward.. ser herói não dá direito a ser bisbilhoteiro. O que me leva a perguntar como raios

sabiam que eu estava lá?

– Você saiu correndo, cantando pneu e dirigindo e fumando. A gente te seguiu!

– Fuma desde quando? – Esse eram Emmett.

– Desde os dezesseis e isso realmente não é da conta de vocês.

Eu queria cortar o assunto, eu comecei a fumar depois dele. Vaguei meu olhar um pouco sem

me importar. Um médico entrou e ele se espantou com eles, meus heróis.

– Não mandei os senhores ficarem do lado de fora do quarto? - Ele disse sério para eles, mas

ninguém pareceu se importar.

– Não vamos a lugar nenhum. - Disse Emmett.

– Sra. Swam, posso falar dos seu quadro clínico na frente deles?

– Pode.- Eu realmente não sabia como alguém ia tirar eles dali.

– A senhora teve uma fratura na perna que deverá ser assistida por mais alguns dias, uma

pancada e um corte na cabeça. Seus exames não acusaram muita coisa, só o que acho que a

senhora já sabe. – ele disse olhando para os rapazes e eles cerraram os cenhos. Ignorei.

– Eu sei... eu sei...- queria que ele soubesse que eu sabia.

– Bom, agora precisará ficar de repouso. A perna vai demorar uma semana para ser

totalmente curada.

– Uma semana nesse hospital?

– Não pode ser em casa se tomar medidas como não levantar por dois dias e só se esforçar

mesmo depois de uma semana. Consegue isso Sra. Swam?

– Ela vai conseguir.- disse Jasper.

– Vou dar alta quando s assegura que terá assistência. Não vai andar por dois dias e não

voltará a trabalhar em pelo menos uma semana.

– James vai me matar! – eu disse tapando a cara.

– Olha, se assegurarmos que ela estará bem consegue dar alta agora?

– É padrão no caso dela assinarem algo, então estarão se responsabilizando por ela. – ele falou

num tom serio.

–NINGUÉM VAI ME LEVAR A LUGAR NENHUM!

– Fica quieta. - Disse Edward e continuou a conversar com o médico.- Assino a merda toda.

– Me acompanhe e vamos liberar a Sra. Swam.

E Edward saiu e Japer e Emmett ficaram ali.

– Não seio que pretendem, mas isso não vai dar certo.

– Não pretendemos nada, mas não acha uma boa oportunidade para nos conhecer melhor?

– Vocês são malucos? Me perseguem e depois dança comigo numa boate esse acham donos

de mim ou algo assim?

– Queremos o seu melhor e você sofreu um acidente sério. Precisa de cuidados. – disse

Emmett nervoso.

– E o que vamos fazer então? Moraremos todos no meu apartamento?

– No nosso. É maior e Brenda pode cuidar melhor de você.

– DE JEITO NENHUM! NÃO VOU A LUGAR NENHUM COM VOCÊS!

– Vai e já está resolvido Bella. – Edward entrou com alguns papéis nas mãos. – E outra, vai sair

correndo?

Todos riram e eu respirei fundo. Eles não me davam medo exatamente, tinha uma confiança

estranha que eles só queriam meu bem, mas essa situação era algo terrivelmente errado e me

sentia na porra do precipício. De novo, olhando as águas e me perguntando se era a melhor

solução. Fechei meus olhos e quase senti o vento de Forks nos meus cabelos de novo.

– Preciso trabalhar em casa, no apartamento de vocês isso não será possível.

–A ambulância esta lá fora, Bella vamos cuidar de tudo não se preocupe.

– Para que ambulância Edward?

– De carro pode ser perigo, eles tem equipamentos ... ficará segura.

– Por que acho que com vocês isso não tem o mesmo significado que tem para mim?

E todos eles riram se olhando. E fui na maldita ambulância para o centro de Manhattan, eles

tinham um apartamento gigantesco lá. Jasper me colocou num quarto enorme onde segundo

ele seria só meu e não precisava me preocupar com nada.

– Bom dia Sra. Swam. – Jasper já tinha saído a alguns minutos e uma jovem loira entrou. – Meu

nome é Brenda e e sou a governanta. Vim saber se precisa de algo... está com fome?

– Na verdade sim.

– Vou providenciar. Algo em especial?

– Não como frutos do mar, sou alérgica.

– Obrigada por informar. Vou fazer algo leve sim?

– Obrigada, eles podem entrar? Estão nervosos lá fora. – ela sorriu.

– Eles são sempre assim... com... todas?

– Não teve outras Sra. Swam. – eu queria acreditar naquilo. Mas meu lado jornalista não

deixava, já tinha ouvido de tudo na vida. Até que um delegado foi estuprado por uma menor

para não ir para cadeia.

– Deixa eles entrarem!- falei um pouco sem ânimo.

E assim que ela saiu eles entraram. Os três.

– Meninos... preciso das minhas coisas.

– Alice vai providenciar. – Edward disse.

– Só tem mulheres para vocês... empregadas bonitas...

Emmett caiu na gargalhada.

– Ciúmes pequena? – ele falou quando se recompôs.

– Nem do seu dedinho! Só quero saber quantas vão transitar por aqui.

– Alice é nossa assistente pessoal e ela é ótima. Faça uma lista do que precisa, já estamos com

a chave do apartamento. Estava na sua bolsa.

– Meu celular! Preciso ligar...

– Liga do nosso. – Edward estendeu o dele.

– Nem pensar! Não sei os números de cabeça e não quero mais nada de vocês!

– Tudo bem. – Jasper saiu e voltou com meu celular nas mãos.

– Meninos preciso trabalhar, meu computador, meu som, tenho outro celular lá... roupas,

estou sem roupas! – Como eu ia passar dias lá sem roupa adequadas. – Alice vai providenciar

isso? Ela..

– Vamos fazer isso acontecer. Descansa. Sua comida já vem. Jasper e Emmett, vamos para o

escritório.

E eles saíram do meu quarto. Não queria admitir, mas eles eram muito gostosos e eu queria

um pedaço de cada um. Respirei fundo e me ajeitei na cama. A perna doía e a cabeça também.

Ia ser uma semana muito longa!


	5. FANTASIAS

Capítulo 5 Fantasias

– Não vou essa semana, olha aquela reportagem precisa de um novo enfoque. Não ficou boa

Ang. – disse deita no telefone com ela.

– Bella me conta quem são esses três gatos que estão cuidando de você.

– Tudo maluco Ang, olha mande aquele relatório dos arquivos sobre os Volturi, eles estão

envolvidos nisso eu tenho certeza.

– Bella, me conta quem é o mais gostoso na sua opinião.

– Depois vem aqui e me entrega pessoalmente os arquivos que James conseguiu com aquele

informante.

– Preciso de alguma informação Bella, a cena da boate está na porra da minha mente! Você

pegou os três!

–Preciso saber no que estamos nos metendo. Essa reportagem vai ganhar o Pulitzer!

– PÁRA DE FALAR DE TRABALHO! EU QUERO ALGUMA COISA! QUALQUER COISA!

– ESSA MERDA É IMPORTANTE PARA MIM ANG! PÁRA DE BANCAR A TARADA E SE CONCENTRA

ANTES DE SER DEMITIDA POR INCOPETENCIA!

– Já anotei o que quer, levo de tarde.

E ela desligou na minha cara. Nessa hora Jasper entrou.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – sua expressão de preocupado me fez me arrepender de ter

gritado. Eles estavam sendo tão carinhosos. Todos querendo o meu bem estar.

– Coisas do trabalho, gritamos muito um com os outros. Uma amiga vai passar aqui de tarde

eu acho, me entregar umas coisas.

– Precisa que mande alguém buscar?

– Deixe Alice, ela já foi ao meu apartamento mais do que o necessário Jazz.

Ele sorriu quando eu o chamei assim. Esses dois dias com eles foram um pouco estranhos. A

tensão sexual era algo quase papável entre nós. As vezes um deles saia do quarto dando

alguma desculpa que eu sabia que era nada menos que o pau duro, e eu queria chupar e ter

aqueles paus em mim. Meu Deus eu precisava ir embora... mas ainda não tinha condições. E se

não me recuperasse adequadamente deixaria James ainda mais louco, ele já estava em campo

a mais dias do que queria e me mandava relatórios malcriados. Eu precisava me curar rápido.

Alice era um amor e se dava bem com todos os meninos. Eles a tinham como uma irmã mais

nova e irresponsável. Ela simplesmente trouxe as minhas roupas em quantidade para um mês

e todos os meus equipamentos. Eu estava sendo mimada por eles, mas ainda queria entender

o que era essa nossa ligação sexual forte e desesperadora que me fazia sentir falta do meu

vibrador. Não ia pedir para Alice pegar isso para mim!

– Está com fome? – ele perguntou se aproximando e me deixando louca. Eu ia beijar ele.

– Hum... agora não, preciso terminar de ler algumas coisas.

– Nunca pára? – ele se sentou ao meu lado e acho que delirei. Seus olhos estavam me

despindo.

– Só quando ter... termino. – engoli seco. Ele passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos e fechei os

olhos. Minha vagina latejando.

– Também quero terminar muitas coisas...- ele se aproximou de meu ouvido- mas não

consigo.

Soltei um gemido e senti seu sorriso.

– O que... onde estão?

– Meus irmão... – ele tinha uma voz sedutora. E vi que sentia falta dos três juntos. – Eu posso

chamá-los...

Eu queria que eles os chamassem... queria desesperadamente ter eles juntos. Eu estava louca

e isso me fazia querer sair correndo, mas eu queria acabar com meu tesão. Por que eu sentia

que só com os três eu me satisfaria? Não que Jasper não desse conta... eu só precisava dos

três... me faltava ar quando suas mãos percorriam meu corpo.

– Seu computador princesa... – ele tirou as coisas da cama sem tirar os olhos de mim. Ele me

comia com os olhos e eu queria ser comida. O calor me fez tirar a coberta e revelar a camisola

que estava vestindo. Era um sinal verde não era? Ele abriu a porta e vi Edward e Emmett

entrar. Gemi com a visão deles juntos. Hoje eu faria um loucura. Me entregaria aos meus

desejos reprimidos nesses últimos dias toda vez que eles entravam ou saiam do meu quarto.

– Está se sentindo bem Bella? – Edward perguntou tirando a blusa. Porra eu ia transar com os

três.

– Hum... – Emmett já estava tirando as calças com Jasper. Os três iam ficar nus e eu iria ao

delírio com eles. Eles subiram na cama e fechei os olhos com as carícias que as mãos deles

faziam em mim. Edward na minha barriga, Emmett pegou minha boca e Jasper estava já

abrindo minhas pernas. Se ele metesse ia deslizar porque eu estava completamente molhada.

– Você é muito linda meu amor. – disse Emmett no meu ouvido.

– Perfeita! – Edward estava subindo a camisola e beijando minha barriga e senti a língua de

Japser em minhas coxas e soltei um gemido alto.

– Isso... geme ... geme para os seus homens.

Tudo era muito sensual e gemi. Ele tirou minha calcinha e abocanhou meu sexo sem piedade

como eu gostava e com a língua tocou minha parte mais sensível. Eu me contorcia de prazer

quando Edward pegou meus seios e também os colocou em sua boca. Era o prazer máximo,

Emmett brincava com minha boca e eu arranhava as costas de Emmett e de Edward em

momentos alternados. Eu queria mais... queria gritar.

– Quero uma chupada. – disse Emmett e Jasper parou e me ajeitou com a ajuda de Edward.

Coloquei tudo na boca e Emmett soltou um grito de prazer e Jasper continuou ame chupar

sem piedade e Edward nos meus seios me fazendo querer mais... mais forte... Chupava e era

chupada com força.

– Me responde linda. – Edward perguntou no meu ouvido. – Toma remédio? Precisamos saber.

– Estou... tomando...

– Pega as camisinhas Edward. – disse Emmett e senti falta de Edward na cama e esperei ele

voltar. Jasper também parou quando sentiu minha necessidade de ter os três. Eu respirava

com dificuldade e eles também. Seus olhos me devoravam e eu precisava ser fudida. Edward

voltou e vi os pacotes. Mordi os lábios e todos eles gemeram quando viram isso.

– Edward. Fode ela. – disse Jasper. E eu fechei os olhos com a antecipação daquilo. Edward

tinha cara de ser muito duro nisso.

– De quatro. - Ele ordenou me fazendo automaticamente ficar na posição que ele queria.

– Muito bem. – ele deu um tapa na minha bunda. – Jasper, deixa ela te chupar enquanto meto.

E Jasper ficou na minha frente e eu senti Emmett do meu lado com as mãos nas minhas costas.

Era ótimo. Edward meteu com muita força e soltou gemidos e coisas inexplicáveis da sua boca

enquanto metia e eu chupava Jasper transferindo meu prazer para ele. Era algo intenso e

forte. Os gemidos dos quatro, o cheiro de sexo e toda a sacanagem que estávamos fazendo era

muito.

– Goza... goza...

E eu liberei meu prazer espremendo ele e Edward gritou alto metendo mais fundo e liberando

o seu prazer. Jasper não gozou na minha boca como eu espera. Eles mudaram de posição

como numa dança bem ensaiada. E agora eu estava deitada de barriga para cima ofegante

pelo orgasmos e Jasper colocou a camisinha e meteu soltando gemidos e mais gemidos. Ele

massageava meu clitóris e isso estava me exitando de novo. Ele metia diferente, lento e

gostoso. Tirando seu pau e me deixando sentir toda a extensão dele. Era ótimo.

– Não agüento princesa... goza...

E ele aumentou a estimulação em mim e fui com ele e olhei para Emmett massageando seu

pau. A cena era erótica demais. Jasper deitou em mim assim que terminou. E Emmett foi se

aproximando e eu queria agradar ele também. Por isso sai de Jasper e olhei para ele nos olhos.

– Deixa eu sentar no seu pau.

– Puta que pariu monta em mim! – ele se posicionou e eu me encaixei nele e assim senti meus

cabelos puxados para trás.

– Monta nele vai e me dá uma visão fudida disso! – era Edward no meu ouvido e fiquei mais

molhada com aquilo. Fui sentando com muita determinação no pau dele. Cavalgar em Emmett

era muito bom, ele agarrava minha cintura sem medo de me machucar e eu amava isso. Ele

começou a ditar o ritmo e eu acompanhei com minha cabeça para trás porque Edward não

tinha soltado eles ainda. Jasper sentou numa cadeira longe e observou. Eu gemia e Edward

massageava seu pau atrás de mim soltando gemidos no meu ouvido.

– Não agüento... Em...

– Goza porra!

E num ritmo mais rápido ele soltou em mim tudo que tinha e caímos exausto na cama. Foi o

máximo. Eu estava muito fudida. Eu amava essa sensação de estar completa. Edward

carinhosamente me deitou na cama me cobrindo e Jasper veio.

– Está bem? – Perguntou Jasper. Sua preocupação era algo encantador.

– Sim.

– Precisa de um banho. Vou encher a banheira. Emmett troque os lençóis para quando ela

voltar ter uma cama limpa. – Edward comandava.

E cada um foi fazer algo que era para mim. Estranhei quando Jasper entrou no closet para tirar

alguma roupa para mim. Eu devia estar maluca mesmo. Tomei um banho quente numa

banheira de mármore linda. Edward enxugou meus cabelos e Jasper me ajudou com a

camisola de seda vermelha. A cama estava pronta quando sai do banheiro e deitei com eles

me ajudando. Olhei para os três parados na frente da cama e dormi com aquela visão. Os três

ali.

" – A culpa é sua Bella!Não deveria ter ido lá sozinha!

– pai... pai... por favor...

– nada disso! Não tem desculpa! Ele... ele é homem! O que você queria?

– Mãe... mãe escuta...

– QUANTAS VEZES EU TE AVISEI PARA NÃO IR LÁ? AGORA NÃO TEM MAIS NADA.

E ele estava ali sorrindo no fundo. Estava satisfeito com o meu estado.

– Não vai falar disso ouviu Bella!

– Ele me estuprou pai!

– Ele estava no lugar certo e na hora certa!

E eu chorava olhando nos olhos frios dele. Como uma criança que perde tudo. Chorando

porque minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma e ele ria de mim."


	6. SEM ELES, SEM ELA

Capítulo 6 Sem eles. Sem ela.

Notas do capítulo

Ai gente que emoção recebi uma recomendação e agradeço a leitora por suas palavras lindas e

emocionantes! Bom meninas aqui está mais um capítulo da nossa fiction e vamos ver a Bella

se meter em encrenca? Beijos minhas lindas!

– NÃO! –Gritei levantando da cama rapidamente. Eu precisa ir embora dali, o que acabei de

fazer? Minha respiração acelerava e estava suando. Eles entraram pela porta preocupados. Por

alguns minutos me arrependi de todo meu desespero.

– O que houve Bella? – Jasper se aproximou e eu quase pulei fora da cama quando ele se

aproximou.

– Bella... – Emmett dizia cauteloso. Edward nem se moveu. Só me observava.

– Preciso ir embora, quero ir embora. – falei firme.

– Não precisa ir amor... o que aconteceu? Não dormimos..

– Quero. Ir. Embora.

– Não faz isso... – os olhos de Emmett quase me comoveram, mas eu precisava colocar a

cabeça no lugar.

– Deixem ela ir. – disse Edward de braços cruzados. Seus olhos frios me fizeram querer correr

para os seus braços. Mas não podia. Me cobri encolhida nos lençóis da cama. Emmett parecia

se afastou e foi embora e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Edward

saiu em seguida e Emmett ainda ficou ali me olhando.

– Vamos sentir sua falta.

Me debulhei em lágrimas assim que ele fechou a porta. Não podia encarar mais nenhum deles.

Levantei e fui para o banheiro depois de quase duas horas imóvel e chorando.

– Vamos Bella, suas coisas... eu arrumei. – era Alice e ela também parecia triste.

– Arrumou...

– Você nem percebeu quando eu entrei e deixei você sozinha um pouco.

– Eles... onde...

– Na empresa. Acho que... ficaram com medo...

– Preciso ir.

Penteei meus cabelos, coloquei uma roupa e pendurei a camisola vermelha na porta do

vontade de deixar algo com eles já que outra coisa era impossível. Fomos no

carro particular de Alice e ela me ajudou com tudo. Liguei para Ang avisei que estava em casa e

ele foi para lá.

– O que aconteceu Bella? Sua cara está horrível!

– Não quero falar disso.

– Tudo bem, se fecha e morra com isso! – ela disse e foi andando para a cozinha. – Vai comer

porque eu não vou assistir sua depressão de novembro não.

Depressão de novembro. Era como ela chamava o mês em que eu praticamente não vivia por

conta do estupro. Era complicado por conta dos pesadelos e eu viajava nesse mês. Passei

novembro passado no Iraque. Minha depressão de novembro e agora tinha a de agosto.

Respirei fundo e comi com Ang algo que ela preparou. Ela não quis mais detalhes, eu não

queria contar e assim ela foi embora de noite e revi a cena do sexo, do cuidado, do amor. Era

possível eles me amarem? O que eu sentia era forte demais para ser uma simples atração,não

que ela não estive lá, não que ela não fosse importante. Mas havia um algo maior que ela com

certeza. Eu era uma vagabunda sem noção das coisas. Depois de três dias em casa e trancada,

James resolveu me intimar a começar a investigar a matéria. E coloquei as coisas que comprei

numa mala vagabunda, que parecia ser do século passado, roupas um pouco maiores do que

usaria naquelas míseras semanas e fui de ônibus para lá. Com certeza meu Volvo não iria

combinar com o cenário prostituição do Bronx. O condomínio fedia a tudo que se possa

imaginar e meu estomago embrulhou assim que coloquei os pés lá. De alguma forma eu

pensei neles e se eles descobrissem o escândalo que seria. Só que isso precisava ser passado.

Pelo meu bem... pelo bem deles... pelo meu passado.

– Bella! – disse Carla abrindo a porta e entrei rapidamente. Coloquei minhas coisas no chão e

dei uma boa olhava no apartamento vagabundo em que estava.

– Iraque era melhor que isso. – ela riu.

– Consigo passagens ainda hoje... vamos?

– Bom, depois que ganhar o prêmio com certeza! Uma reportagem pós-guerra pode valer uma

boa matéria.

Nessa hora James entrou com seu jeans surrado e sua blusa vermelha e sapato social e óculos

escuros que ele tirou assim que entrou.

– Porra pensei que não viria mais!

– Problemas pessoais.

– Eu soube do acidente Isa. Como está?

– Bem Carla.

– Olha, disse que Carla tinha uma prima que estava vindo do Texas e que ela era virgem. Por

isso só iria servir mesas até aparecer uma boa proposta.

– Não tenho cara de virgem James.

–Pois faça a sua melhor! Eles ficaram animados com a virgem do Texas e além do mais posso

controlara as coisas assim.

– E Carla o que ela faz?

– Tenho uns amigos e eles vão lá e ela finge programa. Ela é selecionada.

– Selecionada?

– Eu escolho com quem ela transa, isso afasta ela de encrenca.

– Quantos amigos tem?

– A PORRA DA MINHA FAMÍLIA INTEIRA E AMIGOS ISABELLA!

– Já entendi que estamos aqui tempo demais. Vou me arrumar, que horas eu entro?

– As dez e vai até as cinco. Recomendo que durmam e coloca um vestido do interior.

– Não trouxe roupa para isso.

– Eu tenho algo ali, já imagina que iríamos precisar.

Carla se revelou uma pessoa muito atenciosa nesse campo e por incrível pare ça ela estava

muito segura. Acho que no final iríamos nos dar bem.

EDWARD

– VocÊ deixou ela ir embora por que? – Emmett estava sentado no escritório revoltado. Jasper

calado. Ele estava magoado.

– Não a tratamos bem?

– Jasper ela tem traumas, o que deveríamos fazer? Trancá-la e estuprá-la como o imbecil fez?

Me diga Emmett é essa a sua idéia de amor? – Nessa hora olhei para Jasper que estava em pé

na porta. – Ela foi bem tratada por nós, foi o maldito que não a tratou bem Jazz. Ela nos ama

eu tenho certeza.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Emmett perguntou de cabeça baixa.

– Porque ela tem ciúmes. Porque com três homens na cama ela se preocupou em agradar e

satisfazer, porque ela se entregou e confiou. Ela só está assustada e com toda porra de razão!

–Vamos fazer o quê?

– Pensei em deixarmos ela um pouco só. – disse esperando os gritos de Emmett.

– Bom, vamos então deixar. – Jasper falou. – Vamos monitorá-la?

– Deixem ela em paz. – Disse Emmett saindo do escritório. Jazz acompanhou.

Monitorar ela ou não? Fiquei ali divagando sobre isso. Bom, depois de alguns dias com certeza

poderíamos ver como ela estava. Não agora.

Os se passaram arrastados. Jazz e Em ficaram numa depressão horrível e eu precisei controlar

minha vontade de jogar meu carro naquela rua onde ela morava e arrastar ela para nosso

apartamento. Alice resolveu muitas coisas que deveríamos, só porque ela entendia. Não sei

como ela sempre nos entendia.

– Preciso saber dela! – disse Jazz entrando na minha sala sem ser educado e batendo antes. –

Se não saber alguma coisa vou invadir o apartamento dela. E tenho certeza que Em me

acompanhará.

– Vou ligar para Jenks. Pedi uma investigação de manhã. Chame Emmett vou colocar no vivavoz.

– Filho da puta miserável Edward você também não se agüentava! – sorri enquanto ele corria

para chamar Emmett.

Assim que Emmett chegou Jenks começou.

– Não tenho boas notícias. Ela não está em casa.

– Ela foi para a fazenda? – Perguntou Emmett desesperado.

– Não, ela está em campo e tenho uma prima que trabalha no jornal e conseguiu algumas

informações. Ela está investigando o tráfico de mulheres numa casa no Bronx. Ela e mais um

grupo estão lá disfarçados.

– ELA ESTÁ FAZENDO QUE? – Gritou Jasper desesperado.

– Bom, o pior ainda está por vir. Eles estão querendo que ela dance e ela está em maus lençóis

se negar porque eles acham que ela é virgem e isso está causando problemas já. Não sei o que

eles descobriram, mas segundo minha prima falou o redator está nervoso com a situação e

encurtou tudo por menos três dias. Ou seja, eles só tem alguns dias para ter uma boa matéria.

– PORRA ELA É MALUCA.

– Que horas abre o lugar. – disse friamente.

– As nove. Bella começa as dez se não me engano.

– Tudo bem, continua investigando quem é o tal do JB.

– Ok e outra coisa. Tenho os relatórios médicos dela em Forks, achei uma coisa interessante

acho que precisam dar uma olhada.

Ninguém trabalhou depois disso. Ficamos esperando o horário e fomos de taxi para lá. Minha

vontade era de arrancar ela daquele lugar asqueroso e sabia que Jasper já estava no limite da

sanidade dele.

– Eu entro e converso com ela. – Emmett disse firme. – Pela cara de vocês vão acabar

assustando ela.

–E QUERIA O QUE PORRA!

– Tudo menos assustar ela. Quero ela na nossa cama.

Eu tinha que concordar com ele. A raiva podia ficar para depois. O lugar estava cheio quando

chegamos e assim que entramos um homem veio nos encontrar. Nos mostrou algumas

meninas e sentamos numa mesa perto do palco onde uma mulher semi nua dançava. Não

vimos Bella e achei aquilo preocupante, ela estava servindo qual mesa afinal?

– Onde ela está? – disse Jazz do meu lado.

– Espero que bem, mato o filho da puta que encostar nela.

– Vou ali e já volto.

Emmett levantou e foi até um homem conversou e depois sacou algum dinheiro. Ele apontou

para uma sala e Emmett se dirigiu e sumiu. Em seguida vimos Bella entrar no salão com um

vestido florido simples, cabelos um pouco presos e óculos. Eu ri daquilo.

– Ela está parecendo...

– Uma maluca que está querendo encrenca. – disse para Jazz.

Em seguida o homem que estava falando com Emmett pegou o braço dela e a levou para a sala

em que Emmett entrou e a jogou lá. Jazz se levantou e eu precisei segurar ele.

– Ela está com Emmett vamos dar alguns minutos e entrar.

– Preciso de algo forte para encarar essa situação.

– Vamos para o bar então.


	7. SAUDADES

Capítulo 7- Saudade

–Carla conseguiu a gravação?

–Sim, as meninas começaram a falar de um novo carregamento e bom... eu já estava

gravando. Ficou bom o som dessa vez.

– Ótimo, não agüento mais dois dias nesse lugar.- disse colocando a bandeja em cima do bar.

– James pediu que ficasse alerta, eles estão de olho em você.

– Desconfiam de algo?

– Não, mas eles querem te vender Bella e isso não vai ser bom!

Estremeci e fui para trás da boate. James estava lá conversando com uma menina no seu colo.

Assim que me viu ela se levantou e ele deu um tapa na bunda dela.

– Precisamos conversar. – disse tirando os óculos horríveis.

– Coloca essa porra! Alguém pode entrar!

Recoloquei.

– O que Carla quer dizer com vão me vender.

– Cem mil por sua virgindade Bells, eu mesmo negociei.

– Que merda é essa?

– Ganhamos uma semana com isso. – ele disse calmo.

– Eu não sou virgem!

– Eles não sabem e isso acalmou os ânimos aqui. Antes que eles te pegassem a força eu fiz um

acordo e antes do final do acordo sumimos no mapa ouviu?

– Sim...- sumir no mapa quer dizer viajar. James sempre sumia depois dessas reportagens. E os

nomes não eram divulgados. Mordi os lábios pensando que era meu nome que iria ficar em

jogo e suspirei pensando nos rapazes. Eu evitava, mas era impossível numa hora dessas. Eles

iriam se preocupar, eles iriam contestar minhas decisões e eu já estava de saco cheio de lutar

contra tudo.

Minha mente e meus pensamentos era deles a um tempo e por mais que eu não fosse voltar

atrás na minha decisão eu não poderia evitar mais de lutar contra mim mesma. Me dei ao luxo

a três dias de aceitar que estava gostando deles.

– Vá servir meses Bella, supostamente é paga para isso!

– E você vai se resolver com... qual o nome dela?

– Tiffany... gostosa pra cacete.

Me levantei e fui para o bar. Félix me agarrou pelos braços e eu no susto quase soltei um grito.

– Pagaram muito caro para falar com você.

– Eu.. olha...

– É só para falar, expliquei a ele que sua virgindade é algo caro.

E ele saiu me puxando pelo lugar e literalmente me jogou numa sala em que as meninas

faziam danças particulares. Nunca senti medo em um disfarce como nesse.Não tive coragem

de me virar e fiquei olhando para a porta. Ele trancou ela por fora. Minha respiração começou

a falhar fui tomada pelo desespero.

– Se vira Bella.

Emmett. A voz de Emmett. Me virei e me joguei em cima dele num abraço de alivio e saudade.

– Pequena...- ele disse acariciando meus cabelos. – Não queria te assustar desse jeito, mas era

o único modo de falar com você sem que... disfarce... – ele me puxou para ver minha roupa –

está muito virgem Bella. – ele soltou um riso maravilhoso.

– Estava com saudades. – revelei porque não tinha mais nada a esconder depois do abraço.

Ele se sentou na cadeira e me colocou em seu colo. Tirou meus óculos e eu me ajeitei em seu

colo. Suas passaram pelo meu cabelo e senti que estava desejando ele... na verdade os três.

– Onde estão...

– Lá fora. Eles não gostaram dessa sua história. Bella o que faz aqui?

– Trafico de mulheres, prostituição... essas coisas...

– Isso é arriscado. – disse num tom sério.

– Eles estão chateados? – mordi os lábios nervosa com a reação deles.

– Por sua irresponsabilidade sim, mas vai passar.

Nessa hora a porta foi destravada e Edward e Jasper entraram.E soltei um sorriso quando os vi.

Jasper sorriu para mim e Edward apesar da cara feia estava feliz também.

– Quanto pagaram para entrar aqui? – disse e Jasper olhou para Edward.

– Cinco mil. – disse Edward. – Pagaria mais para tirar você daqui.

– Hum... –disse me soltando de Emmett e indo na direção deles. – Bom, também senti a falta

de vocês. – E dei um beijo travesso na bochecha de cada um. Edward não me deixou terminar

o beijo e me impressou na parede atrás dele e soltei um gemido com aquilo. Ele passou a mão

no meu corpo e eu fechei os olhos. Meu corpo sentiu falta deles.

– Nunca mais faça isso. – disse mandão. Sorri porque estava nas nuvens e vi o olhar quase

devorador de Jasper. Emmett se levantou da cadeira e Jasper sentou. As mãos de Edward

percorrendo meu corpo e me pressionando ainda mais contra a

Emmett se aproximou ele me virou numa habilidade e me colocou atrás dele.

E eu fiquei no meio entre ele e Emmett, era tudo de bom. Eu sentia os de Jasper em nós e

queria dar um show para ele.

Começamos a nos esfregar e eu estava molhada e desejando por mais... mais de tudo que eles

tinha a me oferecer. Emmett abaixou as calças e vi seu membro duro debaixo da cueca e

sentia o de Edward que só faltava saltar para fora. Soltei uns gemidos baixou e Edward tapou

minha boca.

– Aqui não podemos fazer barulhos, mesmo os mais baixos querida. – disse no meu ouvido. –

guarde seus gritos e gemidos para nossa cama.

Eu ia guardar era muita coisa e mordi os lábios assim que ele me liberou.

– Dê uma boa chupada em Emmett, ele ficou tão chateado com tudo. Deixe-o relaxada amor.

E eu abaixei e chupei tudo com muita determinação e eu sentia que ele estava gostando

apesar de ser algo silencioso. Edward apertava seu membro e Jasper olhava tudo com muito

prazer, seus olhos queimavam de desejo.

– Não vou gozar Bella... – ele disse me afastando. – Adoro sua boca, mas queremos isso a três

amor e aqui não vamos poder fudê-la.

Eu estava respirando com dificuldade quando me levantei e me recostei em Edward.

– O que vamos fazer agora? Meu Deus... isso... é intenso... – disse tentando raciocinar.

– Podemos ir agora? – disse Jasper se levantando.

– Hum.. minha reportagem... não posso largar tudo agora.

Os três me olharam sérios.

– O que foi? É meu trabalho!

– Bella está se colando em risco. Por cinco mil ele te trancou num quarto com três! Três

homens!

– Só vocês pagariam isso por uma conversa.

– Como sabe que negociamos uma conversa?

– Minha virgindade vale cem mil por que eles arriscariam isso por cinco mil... não faz sentido.

– IAM TE VENDER NESSA PORRA? – Gritou Emmett.

– Fala baixo Em! – eu adverte- Olha vou ver se consigo terminar isso hoje... não sei.. ainda

faltam provas...

– De que precisa? – disse Edward sacando seu celular.

– Deixe Alice fora disso!

– Do que precisa? – ele falou sério.

– Mais coisas... gravações... imagens...

Ele discou um numero.

– Jenks, Bella precisa saber sobre a tal da organização... fotos... gravações... olha providencie e

mande lá para casa até amanhã o que der. Quero algo que dê uma boa reportagem e que não

envolva mais gente do que o necessário ouviu?

Alguém respondeu e ele desligou.

– Vamos para casa agora Bella. Precisa de um banho e roupas. – disse Jasper e saímos pelos

fundos. Eu mandei uma mensagem para Carla e James. Código azul.

– O que significa código azul? – Perguntou Em curioso olhando eu digitar a mensagem.

– Reportagem concluída.- disse dentro do táxi que dividíamos. – Para onde vamos? Minhas

coisas estão no meu apartamento. Que aliás está fechado... deixei na casa de Ang... que

confusão cancelar tudo assim...

– Vamos para casa dela e pagamos as suas coisas. Acho que se vamos conversar, seu

apartamento é o melhor não? Iria me desconcentrar você naquele quarto. – Disse Edward e eu

precisava conversar. Dei o endereço de Ang e acordei.

– Bella são.. uma hora da manhã! – ela falou abrindo a porta.

– Preciso das minas coisas... as que deixei aqui.

– Seu disfarce é uma merda. Tem cara de virgem Maria.

Ela disse quando entrei e peguei minhas coisas no quarto de hospede.

– Eles estão lá embaixo não estão? – ela falou sorrindo.

– Sim.

– Vai para de fugir?

Pensei um pouco sobre tudo.

– Vou conversar com eles. Não imagino o que eles querem.

– Sexo. Putaria. – ela jogou isso como se fosse a maior naturalidade.

– Não sei se quero isso Ang. – disse triste. E a merda dos meus sentimentos? Aquilo estava

ficando muito complicado. Começou uma pequena dor de cabeça.

– O que você quer deles então Bells? Casamentos e filhos?

Aquilo me assustou e arregalei os olhos.

– Hum... bom... se não quiser sexo, me coloca na fita deles porque eu quero e eu aceito a

proposta indecente deles.

– Eu realmente não quero falar disso.

E desci pensando no que ela falou?O que eu era para eles? Eu estava levando eles para meu

apartamento, deixando eles entrarem na minha vida... no meu coração. De repente a

respiração falhou. E eu os vi na frente do prédio com o taxi. Me aproximei contando os passos.

– O que sou para vocês?

Eu sabia que já estava quase no limite do controle e iria chorar a qualquer momento.


	8. COMO ISSO FUNCIONA

Capítulo 8 Como isso funciona.

Eu perdi o controle e deixei as lágrimas escorrerem.

– Bella... – Emmett se aproximou.

– Não quero ser... não quero... de novo não...

– Vem para nossa casa Bells, aqui não é lugar para isso amor. – disse Edward e segui eles até o

taxi e chorei olhando para eles de vez enquando. Jazz tinha uma expressão de dor. Dessa vez

Edward foi do meu lado e me fazia carinho nas mãos. Ele parecia controlado, mas também

deveria estar sentindo o que Jazz demonstrava melhor. Chegamos e eles me ajudaram a entrar

no apartamento.

– Quer tomar um banho? Seu quarto ainda está lá amor. – disse Emmett carinho.

– Vou sim... mas não tenho roupas...

– Compramos alguma coisa. – disse Edward sorrindo torto e me desmanchei. Ele ficava lindo

assim.

– Compraram? – disse brincando.

– Alice comprou, ela disse que iria voltar. Que precisava de tempo. Só isso. – Falou Jazz.

– Vou tomar um banho e me esperem... – estávamos na sala enorme deles. – Por aí... eu acho

vocês.

O conforto do quarto tomou conta de mim. Assim que a banheira encheu eu entrei e relaxei,

foram dias tão intensos. Eu fugindo, trabalhando, sofrendo. O cheiro de morangos que eu

tanto gostava estava pelo banheiro. Olhei para a pia que não ficava tão distante e vi meus

produtos todos arrumados de maneira organizada. Alice era boa observadora. E eu amava

aqueles três. Acabei meu banho e coloquei um roupão branco secando meus cabelos com um

secador que encontrei nas gavetas. Olhei para o espelho e vi que estava com uma cara melhor.

Fui para o closet e vi o exagero de roupas que Alice comprou. Tinha de tudo e mais um pouco.

Sapatos e roupas de todo tipo. Respirei fundo e resolvi ficar de roupão, eu ia me perder se

desse mais um passo naquele closet exagerado.

Sai do quarto a procura deles e os encontrei na cozinha. Nunca tinha entrado ali antes. Jazz e

Emmett estavam sentados na bancada tomando um vinho. Edward estava fazendo algo em um

lugar perto da geladeira.Não tinha cheiro, devia ser um sanduíche. Sentei na frente deles

olhando para Jazz e Emmett e Edward quando percebeu minha presença sentou do lado deles

e de frente para mim colocando um prato de sanduíches na mão.

– Sabe cozinhar? – Perguntei.

– Sei montar um sanduíche. – ele disse divertido. – Brenda facilita colocando tudo em potes e

numerando as ordens.

– Ela é eficiente. – disse. Jazz me serviu um suco que não percebi que estava ali.- Como sabe

que não bebo?

– Você foi duas vezes na boate e não se serviu de nada além de água. Você não bebe.

Sua certeza me deixou um pouco estranha, mas era algo bom. Definitivamente bom.

– Acho que temos algumas coisas para conversamos não?

– Sim. – eles disseram juntos.

– Pode perguntar o que q uiser Bella. – disse Jazz.

– O que vocês querem comigo?

– Queremos que nos deixem entrar na sua vida, ser... seus... – Emmett não sabia como

começar.

– Não sou nenhuma...

– E não queremos que seja isso. – Disse Edward. – Queremos algo sério Bella. Queremos te

proteger, te amar de todas as formas.

– Não é só sexo?

– Amar de todas as formas. – disse Jazz sorridente.

– Minha vida não é um conto de fadas e tem coisas que não estou aberta a compartilhar.

– Aceitamos isso. Não nos conhece o suficiente para nos deixar entrar nas suas intimidades.

Fiquei olhando para eles.

– E como funciona isso? Quero dizer... a dinâmica... vocês são irmãos...

– Bom, somos irmãos e organizados. As coisas precisam acontecer naturalmente, cada um de

nós gostaria de passar um tempo com você... o sexo bom... você escolhe... – Emmett tentava

explicar, mas ele estava inseguro.

– Bella iremos no seu ritmo tudo bem?

– Jazz eu não faço a mínima qual meu ritmo, nunca dei conta nem de um imagina de três.

Meus namoros são um desastre!

– Por quê?

– Eu não consigo me envolver Edward. – olhei para minhas mãos nessa hora.

– Isso não conta com a gente, está envolvida. Estamos envolvidos.

– Vocês não me conhecem.

– Não precisamos saber seus fantasmas para ver que eles ainda te assombram Bella.

Eu olhei para Jasper. Aquele frase apesar de só arranhar a superfície dizia muita coisa para

mim.

– Me fale sobre você. Estamos curiosos.

– Bom, eu sou jornalista investigativa. O que vocês viram é meu trabalho. – todos fizeram uma

careta. – Eu sou escritora.

– Por que não usa seu nome nos livros? – Perguntou Jazz e vi que eles sabiam muito de mim.

– Marie é meu nome do meio.

– Marie... – disse Emmett, talvez refletindo em algo.

– Quem é JB? Dedicou dois livros a ele.

– Alguém a quem devo tudo. – não ia contar nada agora. Não estava pronta.

– Muito pessoal? – perguntou Edward.

– Sim.

– Ex-namorado? – disse Jazz.

– Não. E vocês... ex-namoradas malucas vão me pegar na entrada do trabalho?

– Não. Não namoramos.

– Sou a primeira então?- perguntei sorrindo.

– Sim... mas vai ser nossa namorada?

Olhei para os três esperando a resposta que Emmett fez. Edward cruzou os braços.

– Bom... namorar é algo estranho quando estamos falando de três. Quero saber se vou dividir

vocês com mais alguém... tipo uma outra mulher...

– Sem chance. – disse Edward.

– Não mesmo?Não sei o que se passa na cabeça de vocês.

–Não há a menor possibilidade. Queremos exclusividade e te daremos.

– Não imaginam o quanto isso soa estranho.

Resolvi beber o suco. Laranja e estava maravilhoso.

– Namorar é sair... se conhecer... estamos muito a frente disso não? Já tenho até um closet

aqui.

– Bom, queríamos que viesse morar com a gente. – Olhei para Jazz quando ele disse isso. Eu

queria isso. Minha mente dizia não, mas meu coração já estava lá mesmo.

– Podemos tentar, mas não vou me desfazer do meu apartamento.

– Nunca iríamos pedir isso Bella.

– E me diz uma coisa. Como ficaram ricos?

– Somos empresários e trabalhamos em várias áreas. A boate é uma, temos ações lucrativas e

viemos de uma família com dinheiro.

Nessa hora eu lembrei. Família.

– Eu tenho sogra? O que ela vai achar disso?

– Esme é casada com nossos pais.

– Pais?

– Eleazer e Carlisle. Eles são nossos pais.

– Hum... – eu tinha dois sogros. Isso na família era normal.

– Então sem... família esquisita...

Eles riram com aquilo.

– E seus pais?

– Eles não falam comigo. Tenho certeza que isso não será problema com seus sogro e sogra,

– Eles não falam com você a quanto tempo?

– Uns anos.

– Quer nos contar os motivos?

– Eles não aceitaram certas coisas que aconteceram na minha vida.

Me deu vontade de chorar, mas me controlei. Forks. Cidade maldita.

– Que bom que não teremos sogra para nos encher o saco.

Ele disse rindo e olhamos para Emmett que parecia ser o único a rir de sua piada de mal gosto.

– Vai trabalhar amanhã?

–Acho que tenho que passar na redação, mas só a tarde. Estava em campo. Tenho uma

semana para preparar a reportagem em casa. Falando nisso se vou morar aqui preciso pedir

isso. – Mordi os lábios. – Preciso de um espaço. Preciso de um lugar em que vocês respeitem. É

meu e lá eu trabalho. Trabalho e ninguém mexe.

– Vem aqui.

Jasper pegou na minha mão e eles me acompanharam. Andamos pelo apartamento enorme

passando por todos os tipos de cômodos. E chegamos numa porta branca no fundo do

apartamento. Edward foi abrir. Era um escritório. Tinha muitos livros em estantes antigas, um

ar de biblioteca irresistível. Eu podia senti o cheiro de livros. Tinha um computador numa

escrivaninha de madeira, também antigo. Só a janela que era de vidro e tinha a vista mais linda

de Nova York dava o ar de modernidade perfeita. O antigo e o novo num só lugar.

–É lindo. – me virei para os três e os abracei.- Obrigada.

O contado com eles me fez sentir um tesão avassalador. E eu quis ser tomada ali. No meu

lugar. No meu espaço. Jasper abriu o roupão e revelei meu corpo nu. Tirei a camisa de cada um

sentindo suas ereções em meu sexo que já latejava de dor. Emmett prendeu meus cabelos e

beijou minha nuca com paixão, gemi quis mais toques.

– Não se controle.- disse Jasper sensualmente no meu ouvido.

Então eu agarrei ele e dei um beijo na sua boca que fez meus outros homens gemerem com a

visão. Abaixei e tirei sua calça e chupei seu pau com muita vontade e ele gemia

descontroladamente e explodiu na minha boca. Engoli tudo com satisfação e Edward me

colocou apoiada na mesa e ele já estava de camisinha e meteu sem cerimônia e coloquei

minha cabeça para trás sentindo ele me penetrar com toda a força e batia em minha bunda e

me estimulava mais e mais e eu gozei nele sentindo seu membro explodir em mim. Não deu

tempo de pensar. Emmett sentou na cadeira e eu sentei nele, cavalguei nele ouvindo ele falar

muitas baixarias no meu ouvido me estimulando mais e mais até que ele chegou rápido em

seu orgasmo me levando mais uma vez ao clímax. Com eles era assim, intenso e forte. Talvez

forte demais.

Jasper me colocou carinhosamente em seu colo e me deixei ser levada por ele até o quarto.

Não fomos para o meu quarto, era um quarto diferente, mais masculino. A cama era enorme e

eu sabia que caberíamos os três ali sem problema e fiquei feliz porque não queria ficar longe

de nenhum deles. Meu coração pedia mais e mais deles e eu estava disposta a dar tudo a

receber tudo.

Não tive pesadelos ou ouvi vozes. Isso era algo novo para mim.


	9. MEUS HOMENS

Capítulo 9 Meus homens

Eu acordei admirando meus três homens dormindo na cama. Não tinha mais sono e não fazia a

mínina de que horas eram. Com muito cuidado eu consegui sair da cama sem acordar eles.

Pela cara eles deveriam estar exaustos, mas meu ritmo era diferente. Eu sempre acordava

cedo, mesmo depois de uma noite mal dormida.

Corri para o quarto que era meu e tomei um banho rápido e fui para o closet. Teria ali alguma

roupa de ginástica? Procurei e achei uma seção delas. Coloquei a primeira combinação que vi e

desci pelo elevador percebendo que eu não estava nem perto do Central Park. Fiquei parada

pensando no que fazer... não tinha dinheiro para um taxi, peguei apenas meus Ipod para a

ginástica. Mordi os lábios e fiquei pensando no que fazer... minha academia também ficava

longe.

– Posso ajudar? – Perguntou um gentil senhor. Que pelo uniforme era alguém que trabalhava

ali.

– Uma academia... estou no apartamento dos Cullens...

– Eles tem uma academia no final da rua. É muito freqüentada, passe lá.

Sorri e agradeci e fui para lá. Era enorme e tinha parelhos de ultima linha. O que era muito

bom. O que eu ia dizer para a menina que parecia me olhar com curiosidade na recepção?

– Veio fazer um teste? – ela disse sorridente quando me aproximei.

– Eu me mudei a pouco tempo...

– Ela é VIP Laura. – a voz de Alice atrás de mim.

– Alice! – disse e ela me deu um abraço.

– Bella é muito bom ver você aqui... o que significa que os meninos estão bem.

Ela era engraçada, falava aquilo com tanta naturalidade, sem parecer pervertido ou sujo que

me dava vontade de sempre estar com ela. Olhei para as roupas dela, ela também ia malhar ou

já tinha feito.

– Vai malhar?

– Venho todos os dias esse horários. Poderíamos combinar. – ela disse.

– Claro!

E fomos para a esteira. Correr era bom e Alice era uma ótima companhia, ela não puxou papo

comigo enquanto eu corria feito louca ouvindo uma seleção de musicas que tinha colocado

antes de ir para o campo. Eu pensava neles enquanto ouvia LaserLigth de Jessie J, eles me

incendiavam mesmo e era exatamente como a musica descrevia meus sentimentos e eu corri

sorrindo feito louca ao som da estava feliz com algo que não era natural e nem tão

tradicional. Será que isso era o que me faltava? Será que isso era o que eu queria sem mesmo

saber? Eu tinha uma amiga que depois de dois casamentos falidos descobriu-se como uma

submissa e hoje tem um casamento esquisito baseado nisso. Ela precisou se divorciar duas

vezes para achar o que queria com uma cara numa boate.

– Bella! – chamou Alice e retirei os fones. Desliguei o aparelho.

– Tomou café?

– Não.

– Está correndo a duas horas e não tomou café, acho melhor irmos para a lanchonete. Pedi um

café reforçado.

Eu nem vi que Alice tinha acabado ou que tinham se passado tanto tempo. Fui com Alice e de

repente pensei neles. O que estaria fazendo? Já eram nove horas. Hoje era terça... eles

trabalham em quê mesmo? Muitos investimentos... isso era esquisito. Sentei com Alice numa

mesa que estava pronta quando chegamos e tinha três rosas vermelhar no centro deitadas.

– Eles sabem que estou aqui?

– Eu liguei para avisar, pensei que talvez tivesse esquecido e imagina o qual foi a reação

quando liguei? – ela disse diverida.

– Apavorados.

– Edward já estava no seu apartamento. – ela falou divertida.

– São malucos. – Tomei um gole de suco e estava muito gostoso. – A quanto tempo trabalha

para eles?

– Uns dois anos. Eles são complicados... irmãos mais velhos...

– Irmãos?

– Fomos criados juntos Bella, sou filha de uma empregada da casa.

– Hum... por isso acha normal...

– Na verdade sim. Eu vi Esme ser paparicada e cheia de carinho por ambos os maridos e sabia

que eles seguiriam esse caminho.

– Você nunca foi opção... assim... – eu e minha boca jornalística. Alice ficou vermelha.

– Não é opção Bella. É amor. É o coração que escolhe entenda isso. Eu sou a irmã mais nova

que brincava com eles.

– Interessante. Eles te vêem assim mesmo. Nunca senti ciúmes de você.

– Nem precisa! – ela disse rindo. – Sabe quando fui no seu apartamento percebi que você é

muito viajada.

– Sim, viajei muito.

– Nunca pensou em sossegar?

Comi um pedaço de bolo e fiquei pensando nisso. Olhei para a rua movimentada.

– Acho que não. Não sei se isso vai dar certo quando eu precisar voar.

– Voar? – ela perguntou antes de tomar mais um gole do seu café.

– Sim... as vezes... sinto que preciso sair...

– Fugir. – ela disse muito convicta.

– Pode ser... mas voar é mais poético.

– Muito.

Tomamos o resto do café conversando sobre amenidades, Alice me afirmou que eles nunca

namoraram. Só transas ocasionais e isso para eles era algo incomum, eles queria esperar e não

correr risco de acabar encontrando alguém e aquela pessoa não entender que era só uma

transa. Mulheres, segundo ela, são muito grudentas quando se trata deles. Informação

interessante.

– Veio de carro? – ela perguntou e me lembrei que meu carro estava na garagem do meu

apartamento e eu precisaria dele para trabalhar.

– Não, vim andando.

– Te levo e pela sua cara está sem carro lá. – ela mexeu na bolsa de ginástica. E me entregou

uma chave de carro. – Esse deve servir.

– O que é isso Alice?

– Um Audi A3. Um dos carros deles, quer a Ferrari?

– Não!- disse

– Pára com isso. O carro é seu oras!

– Não comprei isso!

– Eles compraram e agora é seu pára de besteira.

Voltamos e entrei no apartamento. Não os vi e fui direto para o banho, relaxante e quando

fechei os olhos senti mãos percorrem meu corpo. Gemi com o toque de Jasper, não precisava

me virar para saber que era ele.

– Quero te levar para um lugar hoje pode ser? – ele falava no meu ouvido.

– Onde?

– Surpresa, mas quero aproveitar seu corpo primeiro...

E me entreguei as carícias e aos beijos ardentes dele. Ele era quente e seu olhar penetrava

minha alma, me entreguei sem pudor. Ele abriu minhas pernas e se ajoelhou tomando meu

sexo de forma lenta e sensual. Eu gemia e agarrava seus cabelos me movimentando, não

conseguia parar de me mexer. Quando ele parou quase no meu clímax eu choraminguei, mas

ele logo se posicionou e meteu.

– Ai... como você é quente... ai Bella...

– Me fode! – o membro dele cresceu em mim.

E ele acelerou e não demoramos a atingir nossos orgasmos juntos e barulhento. Porque eu

gritava feito uma descontrolada e ele me seguia falando meu nome. Recuperei as forças.

– Vem ainda tenho que te levar na redação não?

– Puta que pariu!

Ele se assustou.

– O que foi amor?

– Luka deve estar querendo notícias... não tenho nada...

– Jenks vai enviar de noite e aí você começa a fazer...

– Esqueci. Quem é Jenks? – disse enquanto em ensaboava.

– Investigador particular.

– Muita coisa se explica agora. – disse tentando ser séria.

– Você é um risco a sua saúde.

Ri com aquilo! E eles nem sabia do que aprontei no Iraque.

– Vamos amor.

Jasper me levou na redação, me esperou enquanto Luka fazia seu discurso enorme sobre

segurança do trabalho e me deu uma semana para terminar aquilo. Sorri e fui ao encontro de

Jasper que esperava pacientemente na minha cadeira.

– Sai que tem dona! – disse para um grupinho de estagiárias que fazia graça.

– Calma... Bells... Ang disse que vem em dose tripla... – Jéssica se achava engrada.

– Menina olha que coisa. – disse no melhor do meu sacarmos – Eu consigo três e você ainda no

zero. Agora sai que é meu e não divido com vadia!

Ela ia falar algo mas Jasper riu e me puxou de lá. Atirada! E Ang linguaruda.

– Vem amor, não precisa se estressar. Não gosto de loiras.

– Eu espero!

E entramos no carro dele. Jasper me levou a um clube de tiro. Acredita? Clube do tiro. Olhei

para ele e seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ele me ensinava sobre armas, suas munições e tudo

que envolvia como atirar bem. Foi divertido e até atirei num boneco como nos filmes. Ri com

ele me dizendo para tomar cuidado e tudo mais. Descobri que Jasper gostava de armas e

serviu o exército por alguns anos, mas saiu quando viu que queria ficar perto dos irmãos. Eu

falei de minha experiência do Iraque como repórter e das coisas que vi, foi uma tarde e um

inicio de noite muito bom. Jasper era muito engraçado quando queria e muito alerta em outro.

Eu poderia jurar que se dissesse as coisas erradas ele chegaria a Jacob antes de eu estar pronta

para revelar mais, ele era intuitivo e esperto demais. Jantamos num restaurante de comidas

vegetarianas, ele não era, mas segundo ele precisávamos gostar de tudo um pouco.

– Amei o dia. – eu disse enquanto estávamos no elevador.

– Quando quiser voltar é só me dizer. Eu vou lá duas vezes por semana. Praticar.

– Vou me organizar.

Entramos e encontramos Edward e Emmett sentados num grande sofá com vários DVDs nas

mãos.

– Filme? – eu disse já me sentando no colo de Edward e ele sorriu com minha aproximação.

Dei um beijo em Emmett que estava do lado dele. Jasper sentou espelhado no sofá olhando

um DVD.

– Não sabíamos o que você ia querer...

– Ação – disse para eles.

– Ação? – Perguntou Em confuso.

– Detesto romance. Comédia só as inteligentes. Drama só se for baseado na vida de algo que

existiu. Bibliografias bem feitas e documentários estrangeiros, já sei a realidade nacional.

– Bom, temos Adrenalina aqui. – disse Edward pegando o filme e me carregando para o

quarto.

Ficamos o resto da noite vendo filme e comendo pipoca na imensa cama que tínhamos

naquele quarto que eu chamei do quarto dos quatro. Era o quarto comum, eles tinham um

quarto cada um, mas aquele era nosso e eu amava cada parte dele. Dormi no segundo filme,

feliz. Tranqüila. Não houve vozes nem pesadelo. Poderia me acostumar com aquilo.


	10. NOSSA CABANA

Capítulo 10 Nossa cabana

BELLA

Quando acordei eles não estavam mais lá. Respirei fundo e vi o relógio do lado, já eram nove

horas e eu precisava ver o que conseguia fazer sobre a reportagem. Fui para o meu quarto e

tomei um banho. Quando sai do banheiro vi três rosas vermelhas em cima da minha cama. Me

aproximei e vi o bilhete.

"Fomos trabalhar. Emmett que sair com você mais tarde. Tudo que precisa para sua

reportagem chegou hoje mais cedo. Bom dia."

Eu não conhecia a letra deles, mas eu tinha certeza ser de Edward. Me arrumei e fui para

minha sala. Meu espaço. Cheguei e vi uma pasta na escrivaninha, percebi que estava sem

meus óculos e fui correndo até meu quarto. Peguei a bolsa que estava com Ângela e voltei

para a minha sala. O matéria que Jenks mandou era muito bom e em pouco tempo ele

conseguiu muitas coisas. Fiquei imaginando o que eles saberiam de mim, mas não tinha

tempo. O computador era de última geração e demorei para me situar nele. Precisava pegar o

meu no apartamento. Comecei a fazer uma lista das coisas que precisava e me voltei para a

matéria, liguei para James, mas ele estava no Havaí com a esposa e eu precisei falar com Carla

mesmo. Fiz outras ligações para confirmar dados e me senti estranha de repente. Observada.

Olhei e vi Emmett de terno olhando para mim da porta. Sorri para ele.

– Linda... usa óculos?

– Só para escrever. – Disse tirando o óculos. – Que horas são?

– Duas horas. E você não almoçou. Brenda falou que ficou aqui trancada.

Sorri para ele.

– Perco a noção das coisas quando começo. Preciso terminar isso antes de uma semana.

– Por quê?

– Fico livre antes e posso aproveitar uns dias antes de voltar a redação.

– Hum... vamos sair ou vai continuar trabalhando?

– No bilhete dizia que íamos sair. Eu quero sair.

– Vou tomar um banho e me trocar, faço o mesmo. Espero você na sala.

– Em... – disse porque ele já estava quase no corredor. – Que roupa devo usar... Jasper me

levou para um clube de tiro... sei lá...

– Use algo confortável. Jeans e tênis. – ele sorriu malicioso. Safado. Ele era o mais pervertido.

Hoje eu teria trabalho.

Corri e me arrumei rapidamente para não perdemos tempo e sequei os cabelos e prendi. Pelo

jeito isso poderia ser algo ligado ao físico. Antes de sair vi a mensagem no meu celular. Sorri ao

ver que era Jacob.

"Li e pensei em você: O coração vê melhor que os olhos. Siga o seu coração Bells e volte para

ela quando estiver pronta. Estamos esperando."

Sentei na cama atordoada. Jacob e eu tínhamos uma ligação tão forte assim? Eu sempre teria

para onde voltar, era isso. Eu sabia. E deixei as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto ao pensar

em tudo e nas péssimas decisões que tomei na vida. E nas que eu nunca iria poder mudar

porque foram elas que me fizeram quem eu sou. Chorei mais lembrando de Charles e Renée,

eles nunca mais falariam comigo e meu pé em Forks eu não colocaria nem por uma infinidade

de promessas deles de se reconciliarem comigo. A quem eu enganaria? Eles não fariam tais

promessas... Solucei pensando nisso.

– Bella o que houve amor? – Em correu pelo quarto para me amparar. Me abraçou apertado. –

Amor detesto ver você assim... o que foi?

– Meus pais... Emmett eu queria que fosse diferente, que eles me perdoassem.

– Bella eu espero que um dia possamos te ajudar com isso. Detestamos ver seus olhos triste.

Senti seu calor me aquecer. Ele conseguiu me aquecer por dentro com ele. Não era sexual, era

bom de um jeito carinhoso. De um jeito terno e isso era maravilhoso.

– Está pronta? Precisamos ir.

– Vou lavar o rosto e já vou.

Deixei meu celular em cima da cama e lavei meu rosto e voltei. Ele estava na sala sentado

casualmente.

– Vamos? – disse mais animada.

– Vamos sim.

Fomos no carro dele. Era au Audi A4 vermelho lindo.

– Eu tenho um carro novo sabia? – disse sorridente.

– Eu soube que ficou com o prata.

– Gostei dele.

– É seu, use com cuidado. Vou mandar revisar ele antes de..

– Pára com isso! Ele está em perfeito estado! – disse com ele tirando o carro da garagem.

Homens exagerados. Fomos para fora da cidade. Uma área diferente. Fiquei curiosa e ele

sorria o tempo todo. Eu gostava dele sorrindo. Emmett parecia o mais brincalhão de todos e

me fez rir o caminho todo contando suas travessuras. Esme sofreu com ele.

– Não conta para Edward, mas uma vez eu contratei uma menina para transar com ele porque

ele estava muito chato e eu achei que se ele... bom...

– Fala Em!

– Se ele comesse ela... Edward ficaria mais manso na empresa. Olha a merda! Quem abriu a

porta foi minha mãe! Ela acabou ligando para a gente, expulsando a menina e depois quem se

ferrou fui eu que contratei a menina!

Eu ria com isso como uma boba, como ele poderia ter feito isso com Edward? Ele deve ter

brigado feio com ele depois que Esme foi embora. O celular dele tocou e eu atendi.

– Celular do Emmett Cullen quem deseja?

– Princesa... deixou seu celular em casa?

– Oi meu amor, sim deixei. Queria falar comigo?

– Quem é? – Ele perguntou fazendo a curva numa estrada.

– Edward. O que você quer?

– Fala com Emmett que precisamos dele amanhã as oito, sem falta.

– Como assim? Ele vai...

– Amor, Emmett quer te fazer uma surpresa, só passe o recado.

–Sim.

– Te vejo amanhã. Se divirtam.

O que raios ele estava aprontando. Desliguei e olhei para ele.

– Onde está me levando?

– Para uma cabana. – disse ele sorrindo. – Qual era o recado?

– Basicamente se você me seqüestrar eles te matam. – ele riu lindamente da minha piada – É

para fazer a entrega amanhã as oito sem falta. O FBI está envolvido. – Emmett gargalhou com

minha brincadeira.

Chegamos depois de alguns minutos a mais e vi a casa pequena de madeira no meio do nada.

Entramos e ele tirou uma cesta do porta malas.

– Vamos caminhar. Aqui é uma área de acampamento. Gosto de ar livre, caminhadas.

– Posso te acompanhar quando fizer isso.

– Vamos.

Era uma área bonita e com árvores lindas e altas. O ar era tão diferente da cidade e

caminhamos até uma pequena área afastada. Ele estendeu uma toalha e sentamos. Tinha

frutas e suco. Ele também não bebeu e ficamos ali vendo o dia ir embora. Deitei no colo dele e

aproveitei a vista maravilhosa com ele fazendo carinho em meus cabelos. Voltamos um pouco

depois do por do sol e entramos na cabana. Emmett me levou pela pequena casa até o único

quarto. Era algo realmente pequeno, mas maravilhoso.

– De quem é?

– Meu, comprei para ficar um pouco sozinho quando meus irmãos estão me amolando demais.

– Hum... e o que vamos fazer a noite inteira aqui? – disse beijando seu pescoço.

– Tudo o que você quiser pequena...

Senti sua ereção e me esfreguei nele sentindo sua ereção. Ai era grande e bom. Ele tomou

meus lábios e foi me levando para cama. Eu tirei sua blusa e ele quase arrancou a minha de

desejo. Mas ele parou e começou a massagear levemente meus seios.

– Em.. podemos conversar antes de você continuar?

– Claro... claro... o que foi pequena?

– Eu sei do que você gosta e eu quero. – disse firme.

– Do que está falando? – ele deitou do meu lado.

– Você não se solta quando está comigo. Eu sei que quer mais, mas tem medo que eu não

goste.

– Eu... olha... Bella você já está...

Subi em cima dele. Soltei os cabelos.

– Eu quero ser sua safada. – disse e senti a ereção dele crescer. Fui até o seu ouvido deixando

meus seios perto dos seu peito definido para falar no seu ouvido. – Fode a sua safada.

Ele me virou na hora e tirou tanto a minha calça quanto a dele.

– É assim que quer? – ele rasgou minha calcinha e eu gemi de prazer. Era ele ali, sem medo.

– Isso...

Ele abocanhou meu sexo sem nenhum carinho e gritei de prazer com ele brincando com meu

sexo.

– Isso geme alto para mim safada que hoje você vai ser fudida de todas as formas.

Isso me fez quase gozar de prazer e ele me levou ao clímax sem pudor com sua língua.

– Não quero você se controlando... geme quando estiver bom porque essa cabana é longe e

ninguém vai nos ouvir.

– Ai... me fode... – disse querendo mais e ele meteu em mim.

– Porra que buceta! – suas estocadas fortes estavam me fazendo esquecer meu nome.

Depois ele me colocou de quatro e meteu segurando meus cabelos. Seu ritmo forte e

descontrolado me fazia quase perder os sentidos com o pau dele entrando e saindo.

– Em... assim... vai...

– Ai que buceta molhada... aperta meu pau! – ele gritou e eu apertei com meu prazer.

Ficamos nos recuperando, mas eu mal tive tempo de respirar quando ele mandou eu sentar

que ele estava afim de me comer a puta dele de todas as formas. Essa seria uam longa noite e

eu ia aproveitar cada segundo.

EDWARD

– Jasper acho que precisamos conversar com Bella sobre isso. – eu disse olhando o celular dela

nas mãos. Mostrando a mensagem que ela havia recebido.

– Não sei... ela disse que ia contar... vamos dar um tempo... Ela já sofreu demais!

– Eu sei, mas quem é ela? Viu a mensagem?

– Jenks falou que não tem nada em Forks além de registros médicos. Esse JB não aparecem em

lugar nenhum lá... Ele não conseguiu ligação dela com nada lá além dos pais. Isso é estranho.

– Talvez precisaremos ir lá. Esse JB é importante.

– Devemos esperar ela contar. Ela está se entregando, confiando... talvez mais algum tempo...

uns meses... Edward estou com medo de perdê-la se fizermos algo estúpido.

– Estúpido é ficar vendo mensagens no celular dela e não saber do que se trata.

– Ele conseguiu descobrir quem foi que a estuprou?

– Não... ele disse que foi bem encoberto, mas que na época duas famílias se mudaram e ele

está investigando.

– Hoje vai ser difícil dormir sem ela. – disse respirando fundo. Já estava com saudades dela.

Minha vida. Meu amor.

– Quando vai sair com ela?

– Agora não, ela precisa terminar essa reportagem. É importante para ela e se continuarmos

atrapalhando ela vai atrasar isso e ela não vai gostar disso. Vou esperar.

Na verdade o que eu tinha em mente era muito especial e precisava dela relaxada.


	11. DESCOBERTAS

Capítulo 11 Descobertas

EDWARD

Eram seis horas da manhã quando Emmett chegou com Bella nos braços. Eu e Jasper estávamos esperando ele desde as cinco.

– Vou colocar ela e já volto. – ele disse levando ela para o quarto dela. Ela estava com uma camisola linda e ele a cobriu com uma manta por causa do frio. Depois de alguns minutos ele voltou sorridente.

– Como foi? – Jasper perguntou.

– Ótimo, ela amou a cabana. Podemos fazer isso mais vezes. Ela nem escalou nem nada.

– Escalada é perigo Em! – disse para ele.

– Ela vai comigo, eu escalo há anos. Não vou colocar ela em risco. Os planos envolviam isso, mas depois do choro e tudo mais... sei lá. Fizemos um pequeno passeio e ficamos deitados numa toalha. Ela não almoçou ontem, pede para Brenda ficar de olho quando ela estiver em casa.

– Eu liguei e Brenda me informou isso. – disse Jasper preocupado.

– Será que ela tem algo ligado a alimentação? – Perguntou Emmett.

– Não, ela só é concentrada demais. Provavelmente esquece mesmo, é só ficar de olho. – Eu disse porque eu já desconfiava disso.

– Outra coisa, vou mandar revisar aquele carro dela, para termos certeza que está tudo em ordem. Ela não gostou da idéia. Mas vou mandar para uma das minhas oficinas e mandar instalar um rastreador, ela é tão maluca que pode ser útil algum dia.

– Mande instalar isso também no outro carro dela. Consegue quebrar o código e fazer isso lá mesmo? – Perguntei com a aprovação clara de Jasper.

– Posso mandar Seth fazer isso ainda hoje. Vou fazer umas ligações.

– Jasper, Butlen ligou ontem e disse que os fornecedores estão com alguns problemas precisamos arranjar bebida para hoje na boate.

– Vou resolver isso agora antes de Jenks. Quero estar concentrado na reunião. E Edward, resolva aquele problema também na casa. Não agüento mais mamãe perguntando cores e detalhes.

– Ela ainda está com essa idéia da casa?

– Mamãe avisou que apartamento não é lar e que lá podemos ter uma família.

Respirei fundo e ia dar um tempo para ligar para dona Esme e explica a ela que Bella não fazia o perfil casa e família.

– Eu resolvo isso com Alice, peça para ela vir aqui assim que der.

As horas passaram rápido e Bella passou para se despedir. Ficamos os três no escritório resolvendo as pendências antes de Jenks nessa hora ouvimos a batida na porta.

– Meninos vou malhar com Alice. – Bella estava linda com suas roupas de malhar.

– Tenha um bom dia meu amor. – eu disse indo beijá-la.

– Sim, divirta-se com Alice. – Jasper deu um beijo nela assim que sai.

– Vou sentir saudades meu amor. – Emmett falou e deu um beijo carinhoso nela.

– Vão estar aqui quando voltar?

– Não, temos muita coisa. Mas de noite estamos aqui.

– Vou fazer a janta então. Beijos.

E ela saiu.

– Liguei para a academia e pedi que ela tomasse café lá toda vez que fosse. Alice vai providenciar os por menores. – Disse Emmett firme. Ela provavelmente não tinha tomado café.

– São sete e meia. Vamos para o escritório.

Cada um no seu carro. Eu estava tenso, o que seria que Jenks descobriu dessa vez? Na garagem eu vi como meus irmãos estavam preocupados. E ele já estava sentado na recepção quando chegamos.

– Vamos para uma sala de reunião Jenks. – eu disse e todos me seguiram para uma mais privada. Foi impossível não ver a grossa pasta que ele carregava. Aquilo tudo era o histórico dela? Meu Deus eu iria enlouquecer. Nossa secretária serviu café e se retirou.

– E aí o que descobriu? – Eu perguntei.

– Isso vai ser perturbador. Ela engravidou.

– O quê? – gritou Emmett.

– Os históricos médicos dela mostram que ela engravidou do estupro. E também pegou uma doença sexualmente transmissível que a fez fazer vários tratamentos depois disso. O último histórico mostra ela limpa, eu tenho os resultados mais ressentes se estiverem interessados. Só que ela passou quase nove meses dentro de um hospital e quase teve um aborto pelo menos umas duas vezes durante um período de quatro meses.

– Como assim? – eu perguntei.

– Bom, ela não teve uma gravidez normal.

– Então onde está a criança? - Perguntou Jasper transfigurado. Sua tristeza era algo perturbador de se olhar.

– O problema é que a partir do nascimento tudo fica muito confuso. Dois médicos deram laudos diferentes em um período curto de tempo. A criança nasceu viva e bem, peso e estatura normais e sem sinal de sofrimento. – ele disse lendo – No outro ela nasce morta.

– Morta que porra é essa?

– Sim, morta e o corpo não foi velado. Doado para universidade. A fins de pesquisa. Os pais dela assinaram a liberação dessa merda. – ele cospe isso.

– COMO... COMO RAIOS A CRIANÇA NASCE VIVA E MORRE DEPOIS? ELA SABE DISSO?

– Eu fui até a enfermeira que fez o parto e ela afirmou que a crianças nasceu bem, mas que a tal criança morta era um menino e que a que ela segurou nos braços era uma menina.

– Bella a viu? Bella a conheceu?

– A enfermeira disse que o estado de Bella era deplorável, que os pais quase a abandonaram naquele hospital, que ela quase morreu de hemorragia para dar a luz a criança e que a criança era fruto de algo inesperado, eu achei que ela não quis entrar em detalhes nessa hora, ela completou dizendo que Bella quando acordou do parto a criança já tinha sido declarada morta e que os pais a buscaram uns dias depois.

Precisava de uma bebida forte para absorver aquilo. Levantei e me servi de uma vodka que guardava num armário daquela sala e meus irmãos me acompanharam. Jenks esperou pacientemente todos nós nos recuperarmos daquilo.

– Tem mais não tem? – Jasper perguntou. Olhamos para Jenks.

– Bem, eu descobri outras coisas. A quanto tempo estão morando com ela?

– Uns dias. – disse Emmett abatido mesmo após a bebida forte.

–Ela é alcoólatra. Ela freqüenta um grupo há anos... desde a época da faculdade. Ela está sóbria a muito tempo.

– Ela não bebe... – disse Emmett. – Precisamos tirar as bebidas lá de casa! Edward isso é fudido demais.

– Ninguém tira porra de bebida nenhuma de lugar nenhum! – Eu gritei – Ela vai desconfiar que as bebidas sumiram e vai sair correndo porque seus malucos descobriram essa merda toda!

Bella assim que soubesse que nós sabíamos iria se enfiar no primeiro buraco que a terra fizesse. Isso era algo delicado e precisávamos aprender a lidar com o passado dela.

– Descobriu o que é esse JB.

– Não, mas tenho gente trabalhando nisso. Muita gente aliás. Alguém vai fuçar alguma coisa, mas a criança é ela quem vai ter que explicar. Seja lá o que for que aconteceu ela sabe. Os pais não sabiam nem o sexo da criança... eu sei porque a enfermeira disse que eles só assinaram e ninguém apareceu mais lá.

Nessa hora a mensagem fez sentido. O choro fez sentido.

– A mensagem. Ele está com a filha dela. – Disse Jasper quase na mesma hora.

– Quem? – Perguntou Jenks.

– JB, está com a filha dela. É o lar... o lugar para voltar... para ela. – disse Emmett

– Jenks, precisamos conversar continue fazendo o que está fazendo e quando tiver mais informação vamos marcar outra reunião.

Ele saiu da sala e ficamos lá olhando para os nossos copos e pensando. Pensando em silencio.

– Vocês vão querer deixá-la?- Me senti no direto de perguntar.

– Claro que não! Emmett se fizer uma canalhice...

– NÃO VOU LARGAR NIGUÉM! – Ele bateu na mesa. – Que porra de pergunta é essa?

– Precisamos conversar sobre o que fazer com toda essa merda só isso.

– Ela vai nos contar. – disse Jasper confiante. – Ela precisa de tempo. Confiar.

– Concordo. Precisamos esperar ela contar e depois agir. Ver onde a filha dela está... quantos anos acha que ela tem?

– Pelos cálculos... uns seis.. sete...

– Será que parece com ela? – Perguntou Jasper sorridente. Precisamos acompanhar aquilo.

– Que queria que tivesse os olhos dela. – confessei.

– São lindos. Eu amo quando ela sorri... a gargalhada dela. Bella... ela precisa nos apresentar a menina. – Emmett falou.

– Nossa mãe estava certa Edward, precisamos de uma casa. E se a menina vier morar com a gente? Ela precisa de um quarto. Aquele apartamento é muito masculino... Bella não liga, mas ela tem um quarto enorme e com muitas coisas femininas...

– Jasper eu vou ligar para a mamãe e pedir mais que uma casa decorada... vou pedir um lar. Essa criança precisa de um lar e de Bella de sua filha por perto. Por isso precisamos esperar ela nos contar e pegar ela...

– O nome... queria saber o nome.

– Emmett Bella vai nos contar tudo.

– Eu sei Jazz, mas é que queria estar perto dela agora. Ela é Bella.

– Sim, ela é. E vamos nos assegurar que as duas fiquem juntas. Mas por hora precisamos trabalhar e eu vou na tal da casa. Ela precisa de alguns ajustes.

Me levantei e fui para a garagem. Lembrei de Bella e que não poderia me esquecer de providenciar algumas coisas para nosso encontro. Será que ela gostaria? Queria dar o mundo aquela mulher. Amávamos ela com todas as nossas forças e ela precisava saber disso. Sai disparado pelas ruas para encontrar Esme e conversar que ela tinha uma neta afinal, minha mãe ia adorar isso, ela sempre foi dada a crianças e já perguntaria quando íamos engravidar Bella. Ela amaria a filha de Bella com certeza e depois de alguns minutos eu avistei a casa.

Nossa casa. Nosso lar.


	12. EU TENHO MEDO

Capítulo 12 Eu tenho medo

BELLA

Fui para academia malhar e encontrei com Alice, dessa vez ela não malhou comigo. Ela disse que tinha muitas coisas para fazer, mas que tinha um café preparado para mim quando eu terminasse. Eu sorri pensando neles e sua mania de cuidar de mim em todos os lugares. Fiquei ali umas duas longas horas e consegui estruturar melhor reportagem enquanto corria. Voltei animada e tomei um banho e fui trabalhar. A reportagem ia ficar boa e eu tinha um material considerável para explorar. O tal do Jenks era bom e eu precisava de algumas informações a mais mesmo. Liguei para Luka dizendo que ia entregar o primeiro rascunho ainda naquele dia e me assustei com Brenda para na minha frente enquanto eu digitava as últimas linhas.

– Vai almoçar aqui ou na mesa senhora?

– Só Bella Brenda por favor. Acho melhor aqui, afinal... estou sozinha.

– Como quiser Bella. Vou trazer.

Ela não demorou com uma bandeja de uma sopa deliciosa e um suco. Consegui acertar meus horários da outra semana com Ângela por telefone e depois me arrumei para comprar o material para fazer uma janta e ir na redação. Não trabalhar lá estava me deixando muito a vontade, o escritório era um paraíso tinha que confessar.

– Luka posso entrar... – disse para ele que estava sentado olhando uma televisão no alto da sala.

– Bella! Olha isso...a coisa na Líbia está quente. Quer ir?

– Não, dessa vez eu passo. Só vim entregar o primeiro rascunho e acertas as alterações.

– Tudo bem, mando para seu apartamento as alterações...

– Não estou lá.

– Soube que está com três... que merda é essa?

– Minha vida pessoal não é da sua conta.

Ele me olhou com uma cara estranha.

– Bom, isso é um pouco contestável não acha?

– Minha vida pessoal não é da porra da sua conta e eu vou embora se publicar uma linha dela!

– Não vou permitir que fale assim comigo Isabella!

– Olha, eu vou embora e se eu souber que publicou algo sobre mim eu vou tirar suas calças num processo entendeu?

– O The Sun vai publicar.

Precisei de uns minutos para absorver isso.

– O The Sun...

– Jéssica tem fotos de vocês numa boate... de você entrando e saindo do apartamentos deles... ela vendeu a matéria depois daquele escândalo do outro dia.

– ONDE ELA ESTÁ?

–Ela... Bella olha...

– PORRA NENHUMA QUE ISSO VAI SAIR EM ALGUM JORNAL ME OUVIU?

– Não é no meu jornal que isso vai sair... se entenda com eles!

Eu precisa agir antes que essa merda fosse publicada. O que eu faria? Eu precisava falar com eles... eu nem tinha os números deles... ou tinha? Alice pôs no meu celular... Abri a bolsa nervosa e disquei o primeiro numero.

– Bella o que foi?

– Edward onde fica sua empresa?

– O que aconteceu? – ele parecia nervoso. Droga!

– Edward preciso me encontrar com vocês... olha...

– Está aonde? Está de carro? Bella responde.

– Na redação. Carro. O A3...

– Estou indo aí te buscar não saia daí.

E eu sentei na cadeira pensando... Jacob ia ler aquilo. The Sun era o maior jornal de depois do meu... todos iam ver aquilo e ela garantiria que fosse parecer putaria. Eu não ia conseguir mais emprego em lugar nenhum a não ser colunas de sexo. Jacob... como eu ia explicar isso a ele? Nessa hora eu ouvi a risada insuportável dela e Luka quase morreu quando olhou para fora da porta. Saltei num rompante e só vi ela e seus cabelos loiros na minha frente.

– Sua vagabunda!

Ela se virou para mim.

– Não sou eu que estou me fazendo...

Voei em cima dela e acabei em cima dela segurando seu rosto branco e sem graça.

– VAI PUBLICAR MINHA VIDA? VAI? ENTÃO VAMOS COMEÇAR A PUBLICAR A SUA JESSICA O QUE ACHA?

Ela se debatia em baixo de mim falando coisa sem sentido e nessa hora senti os braços de Edward em mim.

– Vem Bella. – ele disse calmamente. E eu olhei e vi eles. Meus três mosqueteiros.

– ESSA PUTARIA VAI SER PUBLICADA E QUERO VER QUEM VAI TE DAR EMPREGO!

Ela disse, mas eu já estava nos braços de Edward. Emmet segurando minha bolsa e eu nem sabia como ele tinha pego e Jasper olhando para trás e fuzilando Jéssica. Eu me senti tão fraca. Entrei no Volvo de Edward e vi Emmett pegar meu carro e Jasper na Ferrari. O carro de Edward tinha um cheiro bom. Familiar.

– O que aconteceu? – ele disse.

– Vão publicar no The Sun que a gente... que...Jacob não pode saber disso assim... Ele vai surtar...– as palavras saiam naturalmente como se eles soubesse. Naquele momento nada importava. Chegamos no apartamento e subimos em silencio. Eu estava pensando no que fazer. Ligar para Jacob seria prioridade. Não nos falávamos a meses. Só mensagens. Sentei no sofá exausta.

– O que aconteceu? – Jasper perguntou.

– Vão publicar a nossa história. – disse Edward calmamente.

– Qual jornal? – Perguntou Emmett.

– The Sun. – eles se olharam quando eu respondi.

– Liga para papai agora. – Edward disse não se para quem foi. Jasper foi para o escritório na mesma hora. De qual pai eles estavam falando? Confuso isso.

– Jacob não vai saber Bella. – Edward disse me abraçando.

– Preciso ligar para ele. Um dia ele vai saber não?

– Acha que agora é o melhor? – Emmett estava do meu outro lado.

– Preciso explicar... se ele descobrir pelos jornais vai surtar...

– Ele vai entender? Quer dizer... somos três...

Sorri para eles. Jacob era uma caixinha de surpresa e não fazia a mínima reação dele. Me levantei e fui para meu escritório fechando a porta atrás de mim. Que horas seriam lá? Vou ligar, estava com saudades. Sentei na mesa e disquei os números.

– Alô? – meus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

– Nessie?

– Mamãe! Já voltou? Jacob falou que estava na guerra... que guerra é essa?

– Iraque... não é guerra... diz para Jacob parar de falar besteira.

– Besteira! Eu disse para ele!

– E como você está meu amor?

– Bem, caiu mais um dente e nem chorei.

– Você é a menina mais linda que eu já conheci sabia?

– Eu sei. – ela disse rindo – Você só tem a mim de filha por isso fala assim.

– Mesmo quando tiver outros filhos... você sempre vai ser especial.

– Bom saber! – ela falou sorrindo. Eu tinha certeza que ela estava sorrindo.

– Mãe quando vem aqui?

– Vou só resolver algumas coisas... prometo não demorar.

– Eu ganhei mais um cachorro. Adivinha o nome?

– Não sei... já é o terceiro não? Não vai querer um coelho agora não?

– Jacob disse que eles são perigosos... doenças...

– Sim... sim... Qual o nome?

– Pub! Ele é muito fofo e Sue falou que ele vai ficar ENORME!

–Ela falou?

– Sim. E eu vou ficar menor que ele! Espera... – ela disse para Jacob com certeza – Mãe Jacob quer falar com você liga mais mãe. Por favor.

– Pode deixar. Mamãe liga. Beijos e se comporta!

– Eu sempre me comporto.

– Bells! Já voltou? – Jake. Meu melhor amigo em todo mundo e desabo e choro. – Meu Deus Bells o que foi?

– Eu sinto tanta falta dela... ela é linda.

– Bells pára com isso e venha para cá.

– Não posso... tenho umas coisas para resolver. Jake estou alguém... na verdade é algo complicado...

– Hum... ele é traficante ou algo assim?

Eu ri com aquilo.

– Na verdade são três...

– Ao mesmo tempo? Eles sabem que... Bella trair é feio!

– Não estou traindo... estou morando com eles...

Ele ficou em silencio. Um minuto mais ou menos.

– Eles se conhecem?

– Sim.

– São tipo amigos...

– Irmãos.

– Hum... e você gosta deles?

– Eu os amo. – disse a maior verdade de toda. – Amo cada um deles.

Ele ficou em silencio.

– Isso parece um documentário do Discovery sabia disso? – Precisei rir com aquilo.

– Não... é minha vida.

– Me reponde sincera. Casaria com algum deles?

– Acho que pela primeira vez sim.

– Contou de Nessie?

– Não.

– Eles precisam saber Bells.

– Eu sei.

– Contou que é alcoólatra?

– Não.

– Amor não resiste a mentiras Bells! Já foi no grupo essa semana?

– É hoje a reunião.

– Não se descuida Bells. Nessie precisa de você bem. E conta para eles.

– Bati numa menina hoje.

– Hum... fez como te ensinei? – ele ria.

– Ela vai publicar que estou com eles Jake. Você e metade do universo vai ler isso... e ela vai fazer parecer baixaria.

– Bom, me lembra de não deixar Nessie ler isso. Em que jornal?

– The Sun.

– Vai ter fotos?

– Vai ter de tudo.

– Humn... Nessie vai saber disso pelo meio mais sujo Bells...

– Vou ver o que posso fazer Jake, só estou ligando para te alertar.

– Estamos com saudades. Traga eles para a fazenda. Nessie precisa te ver. O festival das flores está chegando e ela vai ser a princesa. Sua presença aqui iria ser boa.

– Como vou explicar isso para ela?

– Não sei, mas ela é criança. Não vai ter tantos problemas como com os adultos Bells...

– Preciso ir lá, vou ver o que posso fazer quanto a festa.

– Obrigado pela dedicatória. Chegou o exemplar ontem. Muito bonito o livro. Parabéns.

– Obrigada Jake.

– Seja sincera e se abra Bells. Siga seu coração.

– Estou com medo. – confessei.

– Talvez porque nunca amou antes e agora está com três?

– Pode ser... é complicado... por onde começo a falar com eles...

– Comece falando dele Bells. Eles precisam saber que ele te ameaça.

– É... ele ainda está aí. Vou lá Jake. Obrigada. Te amo.

– Também Bells.

Fiquei ali olhando a porta. Era agora. Eles precisam saber.


	13. O QUE SÓ EU POSSO CONTAR

Capítulo 13 O que só eu posso contar

Olhei minha bolsa jogada numa cadeira no escritório e pensei um pouco. Levantei e fui pegar um cigarro. Voltei para a mesa e fiquei admirando a vista da grande janela de vidro que me remetia ao mundo real. Acendi e comecei a fumar pensando em tudo. Tudo tinha um começo, dizia um professor meu no meu primeiro dia de aula. Tudo tinha um começo e tudo teria um fim. Frases feitas faziam bem o feitio dele, mas eu estava lembrando dessa por um motivo. Aquele dia nunca teve fim, foi o primeiro de muitos dias. Longos dias.

_" –boa menina... não contou nada para os seus pais... – ele acariciava meus cabelos e eu fechava os olhos para controlar o nojo que eu tinha do rosto dele. – Sabe Swam... um dia ainda a terei de outras formas. Mas eu me contento de ser assim... na surdina... ._

_Ele desceu suas mãos pelo meu corpo e eu quase vomitei._

_– Não fique tímida... eu vou conseguir arrancar essa sua timidez nem que seja a força._

_Lágrimas pelo meu rosto. Eu não fazia mais nada além de chorar._

_– Agora vamos para o meu quarto... preciso de mais de você..._

_E recomeçava o meu pesadelo."_

– Bella?

Me virei e vi Edward parado na porta. Procurei um cinzeiro e vi que tinha um em cima da escrivaninha. Apaguei o cigarro e fiquei olhando para ele, andou calmamente até mim e depois Jasper e Emmett entraram. Edward me abraçou e eu relaxei em seus braços.

– Meu amor... como está? Contou...

– Sim... olha.. precisamos conversar.

Eles me olharam amedrontados.

– Pode ser no meu quarto?

– Claro amor.

Edward me guiava com sua mão e os outros nos seguiam calados. Sentei na cama cansada. Cansada de tudo na verdade. Eles sentaram do meu lado preenchendo os espaços da cama. Era tão bom tê-los perto. Me sentia segura.

– É muito pessoal o que eu vou contar e espero que não me interrompam até que eu termine. Mesmo que eu chore.

Eles assentiram com a cabeça.

– Eu nasci numa cidade no Kansas, numa fazenda. Mas depois meu pai aceitou uma proposta de um amigo e nos mudamos quando eu tinha treze anos para uma cidade chamada Forks. Era difícil me socializar, eu vinha de uma área rural. Tinha sol e muitos conhecidos. Aquela cidade era uma área um pouco urbana, todos se conheciam... eu não consegui me adaptar direito. Mas meus pais por mais que nunca vendessem a fazenda e tudo mais não tinham planos de voltar e eu tive que me adaptar. Os primeiros anos foram terríveis e eu sinceramente detestei cada segundo. Mas aí meus pais ficavam cada vez menos em casa e eu me sentia mais e mais sozinha.. eu gostava de andar pela cidade e ver o movimento de uma livraria pequena que tinha lá. A única. Quando eu fiz quinze anos tudo mudou, Alec entrou na minha vida. Meus pais tinham amigos em Forks que viviam tendo reuniões e eles tinham filhos da mesma idade que eu. Tyler, Bree e Alec viviam me chamando para sair, mas eu sempre fui um pouco retraída. Não gostava deles e nem do jeito como eles tratavam as pessoas. Um dia meus pais não estavam em casa e eles foram lá, eu os deixei entrar e foi aí que tudo começou. Alec me levou a força para o quarto enquanto Bree e Tyler estavam na sala... o resto vocês podem imaginar.

– Foi só essa vez? – Edward perguntou.

– Não, tiveram mais e ele sempre me ameaçava. Os pais de Alec e Bree eram políticos influentes em Forks. Tyler também tinha suas influencias como filho do prefeito.

– O que aconteceu depois? – Perguntou Jasper.

– Bom, meus pais descobriram que eu estava... ou eles achavam que eu estava namorando Alec e ficaram felizes... só que eu não agüentei a pressão por muito tempo e acabei contando. Só que eles... – lágrimas, muitas lágrimas. Respirei. – Eles sabiam que os pais de Alec iam ou poderiam fazer. Eles resolveram ignorar, disseram que foi culpa minha e tudo mais.

– Eles... como assim... – a revolta na voz de Edward foi algo quase palpável.

– Eles agiram no desespero... eles também tinham medo por mim...por eles.. A raiva e a frustração pelas atitudes deles já se foi a muito tempo meninos. Eles morreram num acidente.

– Se acalma Bella. – disse Edward.

– Eles...bom, depois eu me afastei de Alec. Parei de ir a escola e descobri que estava grávida. Nessa hora foi terrível, os pais de Alec viraram bichos em cima da gente. Recebemos ameaças... Foi terrível. Eles só pararam quando meus prometeram se livrar da criança. Nessa hora eu passei mal quando ouvi aquela conversa absurda. Fiquei quase nove meses no hospital. Alec tinha todo o tipo de doença que vocês podem imaginar e além de me prejudicar, prejudicou a gravidez. Eu tinha quinze anos, estava totalmente perdida e abandonada...

– Bella onde está a criança? – Emmett estava com o rosto triste e eu respirei fundo.

– Eu conheci Jacob no hospital. Ele estava com os pais... sofreram um pequeno acidente indo para uma Reserva em Forks. Ele me ouviu, ele tinha acabado de terminar a faculdade e estava indo comemorar a formatura com uns parentes na Reserva. Ele não vivia em Forks... Jacob ouviu tudo e eu disse a ele que queriam se livrar do bebê e que eu tinha medo por ele. Alec foi uma vez no hospital e disse que por ele o bastardo morreria junto comigo no parto. Quando eu contei isso a ele, Jacob disse que ia ser meu amigo. Ele foi meu único amigo entendem isso? Jacob que providenciou de tudo para mim quando eu estava lá, ele quase morou na casa de uma tia para cuidar de mim... mas a hora de Nessie nascer chegou e eu nem vi nada. Houve um sangramento, eu estava muito fraca... quando acordei Jacob já tinha levado ela e eu sabia que o bebê morto não era meu... Tinha um bebê que eles disseram que era meu e que havia morrido... eu sabia que era Jacob. Meus pais nunca me perdoaram por aquilo, pela vergonha que eles acharam que eu tinha feito eles passar... foi nessa que eu comecei a beber e fumar... sem me importar com mais nada. Nunca mais ouvi falar de Jacob ou de minha filha... eu estava completamente bêbada quando a polícia chegou na minha casa e disse que meus pais morreram... eu não tinha ninguém. Foi quando Jacob voltou, do nada... depois eu descobri que um amigo dele Seth avisou e ele voltou correndo. Jacob estava trabalhando como veterinário numa fazenda em Utha...chegou e providenciou tudo. Tudo o que vocês podem imaginar, até a minha guarda ele tinha. – sorri ao pensar naquilo. – Bom, ele me colocou no AA e depois me ajudou a entrar na faculdade.

– Bella e Nessie.. é esse o nome não é? – disse Jasper.

– Eu fui para Utha com ele e vi ela. – sorri com aquilo. – Ela não tinha nada dele. Ela é minha cópia. Cabelos como os meus... meus olhos...

– Tem foto? – Perguntou Emmett animado.

– No meu apartamento. Quando fui para Harvord ela praticamente vivia lá, mas Sue achou melhor que ela tivesse uma vida mais...infantil... e a levou de volta para a fazenda.

– Bella nunca quis morar com ela?

– Bom, eu precisava me formar.. depois eu comecei a trabalhar...era complicado lidar com... com meus pesadelos... eu queria estar bem quando ela viesse para mim... quando eu conheci vocês... bem, eu estava quase voltando para lá... mas...

– Quantos anos ela tem? – Emmett me interrompeu.

– Sete.

– Bella Jacob ainda a tem... ela acha que ele é o pai...

– Não é assim. Ela sabe que precisa obedecer ele, mas ela só tem a mim como mãe. E quando pergunta pelo pai... Jacob diz que ele morreu.

– E ele Bella?

– Alec.. bom, esse é um dos motivos que me afastaram de Nessie. Ele me procurou uns anos mais tarde quando eu já estava quase me formando... ele...

– Bella fala. – disse Edward nervoso.

– Bom Alec às vezes aparece... ele fez um namorado meu terminar comigo... ele inferniza. E eu tenho medo por Nessie. Ele não sabe dela. Eu não posso arriscar.

– Ele não encosta em vocês. Nunca mais. – disse Jasper nervoso.

– Bella quando vai... assim... você vai nos apresentar... não vai?

Sorri para Emmett.

– Claro Em. Deixa eu respirar um pouco... é muita coisa entende? Jéssica... Alec...

– Bella meu pai é um dos sócios do jornal e ele disse que a matéria não vai ser publicada. Amor, nós vamos cuidar de você. Não se preocupe com nada meu amor... estamos aqui para lutar suas lutas.

Eu deitei na cama sentindo o calor deles em envolver. E deixei as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Edward acariciava meus cabelos e Jasper me deu um beijo tão gostoso. Senti todo meu corpo clamar por eles e resolvi me entregar a eles. Passei minhas mãos pelo corpo de Emmett que estava na minha frente deitado e ele gemeu com meus toques. Edward me beijava na nuca e Jasper estava tirando minha roupa. Como eu precisava deles e da segurança que eles traziam. Eles tiraram a roupa para meu total deleite e eu precisava sentir suas mãos e seus gemidos.

– Meninos, hoje eu mando. – disse soltando os cabelos.

– E o que vai querer? – Perguntou Emmett acariciando seu pau duro. Todos eles estavam com seus membros expostos para mim. Só para mim.

– Quer ser fudida por vocês. Todos vocês. Hoje eu quero tudo.

Eles gemerem e avançaram em mim como lobos em cima da comida. Eu era comida. Sorri com pensamento enquanto Jasper vinha para trás de mim e Edward abria minhas pernas sem pudor e metia forte.

– Ai... isso é muito bom... – disse enquanto ele estocava e Emmett e Jasper passavam suas mãos em mim, pelo meu corpo abocanhando meus seios. Eu era deles, estava entregue a eles.

– Edward...

– Goza para mim Bella... vem...

E ele me fez gozar forte. Enquanto eu respirava procurando por Jasper ele já estava me colocando sentada nele e eu amando aquilo. Ele puxou meu cabelo para trás e senti Emmett gemer com a imagem. Eu cavalgava com nele e gemia alto seu nome querendo mais e mais. Ele estava indo ao delírio comigo e chegamos ao ápice juntos como numa dança bem coreografada. Foi muito bom.

– Vem... quero te comer de quatro safada.

Assim que Emmett disse aquilo eu quis o pau dele dentro de mim. E fui até ele engatinhando pela cama. Jasper sentou numa cadeira para ver e eu amava o olhar dele em mim enquanto era comida pelos irmãos.

– Isso... vem safada...

Edward ficou na minha frente com seu membro duro e irresistível. Comecei a chupar conforme Emmett estocada.

– Não queria ser fudida... Toma... – ele metia mais forte em mim e eu chupava Edward ele gemia alto e meu prazer escorria pelo membro de Emmett e ele gemia mais e mais.

– Ai porra isso é maravilhoso! Chupa.. ai porra! – Gritou Edward enquanto fudia minha boca.

Ele pegou meus cabelos e eu amava quando ele fazia isso.

– Engoli tudo e goza no meu pau.

Não tinha como não obedecer aquilo. Era muito sensual e gozei engolindo a porra toda de Edward e caímos na cama. Jasper se aproximou depois de alguns minutos.

– Vem bebê... vem tomar um banho. – disse ele me levando em seus braços.

Depois do banho eu encontrei a cama arrumada e Edward com uma camisola verde clara nas mãos. Eu coloquei e deitei nos braços deles. Adormeci tranqüila. Segura.


	14. SEDUÇÃO E RENDIÇÃO

Capítulo 15 Seduçao e rendição

Acordei um pouco desorientada. Que horas eram? Olhei e não vi os meninos. Eu estava no meu quarto e procurei meu celular e o achei do meu lado. Eram cinco horas e eu precisava me arrumar. Levantei e fui para o closet. Calça Jens, tênis e blusa básica. Nada demais. Prendi meus cabelos e peguei uma bolsa pequena. Só o celular e os documentos.

Sai do quarto e ouvia risos e muita movimentação. Fui direto para a cozinha e Brenda estava lá preparando algo.

– Hum... o que estamos fazendo hoje?

Ela sorriu para mim.

– Bom, lanche para eles. Estão jogando num quarto.

– Jogando?

– Playstation. – eu ri com aquilo.

– Estou com fome... o que tem pronto? Estou com pressa.

– Vou esquentar seu almoço. Eles mandaram eu fazer isso assim que acordasse.

– Está tarde para isso não?

– Bom...

– Já sei... já sei... eles vão brigar.

Comi um risoto de frango maravilhoso conversando com ela sobre a rotina e soube um pouco mais sobre ela. Brenda era agradável.

– Comendo sozinha? Não nos chamou por quê? – Perguntou Jasper entrando na cozinha.

– Vocês estavam... ocupados? – disse sorridente.

– Emmett perdeu de Edward e ficou tentando vencer ele. Deveria ver a cara dele.

Nessa hora Edward e Emmett entraram se atracando e eu ri com a cena. Dois garotos.

Edward me olhou e me deu um beijo. Seguido por Emmett.

– Vai sair? – Jasper perguntou.

– Tenho reunião... não falei... é...

– Eu te levo. – disse Edward sorridente.

– Não vão trabalhar hoje?

– Alice disse que cancelou as reuniões então estamos livres. – Acrescentou Emmett.

– Edward não quero te atrapalhar.

– Pára de besteira. Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa depois pode?

Mordi os lábios. Não queria ir feia para qualquer lugar com ele.

– Preciso me trocar... essas roupas...

– Não se preocupe com isso. – ele fez um carinho no meu rosto e fechei os olhos para apreciar aquilo por completo. Eu amava o carinho deles.

– Vamos voltar hoje?

– Não, vamos ter um tempinho nosso ok?

– Sim, vou pegar uma bolsa maior então. – disse levantando da bancada.

– Não precisa. Tudo que precisa eu já providenciei. Vamos para a reunião?

– Sim.

Dei um beijo demorado e longo em Emmett e Jasper e eles disseram que vão sentir saudade. Era difícil deixar eles, mas eu queria mesmo conhecer Edward melhor. E os momentos que eu passava com cada um era tão bom. Queria saber o que ele estava aprontando.

Desci para a garagem e ele abriu a porta para mim. Sempre cavalheiro.

– Então onde fica?

– Na quinta avenida. Grupo Hope.

– Hum... vamos então.

Ele ligou o carro e começou a dirigir com calma. Tranqüilo

– Edward olha... não precisam sumir com as bebidas... eu..

– Nem passou isso pela minha cabeça. – ele disse olhando para frente.

– Eu estou sóbria a anos sabe...

– Bella, nunca nenhum de nós pensou em fazer isso. Só se você pedisse. Você foi numa boate e pediu água. Quer lugar melhor para vocÊ encher a cara que esse? Creio que está melhor mesmo.

– Eu não voltaria...tenho Nessie... vocês... eu...eu os amo entende isso?

Ele me olhou e sorriu para mim.

– Nós te amamos Bella. Vamos no infernos para te proteger entenda isso sim? Não vai sair nada em lugar nenhum nesse país sobre nós. Cuidamos disso pessoalmente.

– Obrigada.

E olhei para o prédio tão conhecido.

– Te espero aqui dentro do carro ok?

– Sim.

Sai e deixei Edward lá. A reunião foi dirigida por Josh como sempre. Falamos e ouvimos. Uma menina teve uma recaída. Ela chorou e disse que era seu décimos dia sem beber. Eu lembrei das minhas recaídas. Era difícil mesmo. Acabou e conversei um pouco e depois fui para a entrada e vi Edward parado em frente ao carro falando no celular. Assim que me viu ele desligou e abriu os braços e corri para ele. Nos beijamos e ele fez carinho em mim me fazendo me derreter.

– Vem, temos que ir meu amor.

– Para onde exatamente?

– Hilton.

– Hotel? Vamos passar a noite lá?

– Vem, deixa de ser curiosa.

E ele foi em direção ao Hotel Hilton. Pegou as chaves na recepção da suíte presidencial e entramos.

– Tome um banho meu amor e vista a roupa que está pendurada lá está bem? Eu já volto.

E ele saiu em deixando naquele quarto lindo e enorme. Eu precisava mesmo de um banho e assim que entrei no banheiro enorme e magnífico vi a banheira cheia e com flores vermelhas. Velas acessas que perfumavam todo o ambiente. Tomei um banho demorado e olhei o vestido vermelho de cetim pendurado. Arrumei meus cabelos, tinha todo tipo de produto na bancada e me maquiei. Nada extravagante. Vesti os vestido e calcei os sapatos que estavam a vista. O vestido caia muito bem no meu corpo e me senti a mulher mais poderosa do mundo. Cabelos soltos. Uma última olhada e sai. Encarando Edward lindo, ele estava de calça social, blusa branca um pouco aberta e um sorriso maravilhoso quando me viu.

– Para onde vamos?

– Surpresa.

Ele disse me dando as mãos e me levando para a porta. Conversamos um pouco sobre ele e descobri que ele adora a bolsa de Nova York. Ele gosta da adrenalina de ganhar dinheiro com risco altos. Me explicou que apesar de trabalharem juntos, cada irmão tem seu próprio negócio e que juntos eles tem uma boa quantia. Não fiquei admirada com aquilo, eles eram diferentes em alguns aspectos mesmo. E depois que entramos numa limusine linda na frente do hotel a conversa continuou animada com ele falando dos irmãos e de suas aventuras em acampamentos e outros momentos em família. Fomos jantar num restaurante no centro e Edward pediu para mim, eu nem liguei qual seria o prato. A presença dele era tudo.

– Me fala dos seus pais... como foi ser criado com uma mãe e dois pais? – Perguntei quando a salada foi servida.

– Bom, minha mãe mandava em tudo. – ele sorriu – Eles a adoram Bella. O que ela fala é lei.

– Mas... eles nunca brigaram por causa dela? Não sentem ciúmes...

– Entenda, para uma relação dessas dar certo é preciso confiança e muito amor. Eu sinto sua falta quando está com meus irmãos, e agora nesse exato momento eles estão sentindo a sua falta como eu sei que você também. Só que não podemos estar sempre os três juntos... precisamos de espaços individuais..e confiar que está muito bem cuidada com qualquer um de nós. Ciúmes só atrapalhariam isso. Meus pais nos ensinaram isso. Como ia ficar se visse nós três brigando por causa de você?

– Não ia gostar nem um pouco. – disse convicta de que isso seria muito ruim mesmo.

– Então. Não podemos deixar isso entrar em nosso relacionamento.

– Verdade.

Comemos ainda falando de viagens e lugares exóticos. Foi um jantar agradável e Edward se mostrava um romântico nato. Sempre me tratando muito bem e não voltamos para o hotel. Fomos ao Conservatório de Nova York. Ele alugou uma sala lá. Uma grande sala e pediu que eu me sentasse numa cadeira perto der um piano de calda enorme e se sentou e vi ali meu Edward tocar belamente. Ele era um pianista maravilhoso e eu amei estar ali sozinha com ele ouvindo aquela melodia.

– Fiz para você.

E me emocionei, era para mim. Só para mim. E me senti invadida por uma alegria enorme conforme a musica ia se desenrolando nos seus dedos. Ele ficava lindo envolvido pela melodia. Quando acabou de tocar ele fez um gesto para mim me aproximar e me sentei do lado dele.

– Eu te amo. Não nos deixe nunca Bella. Entenda que nossa vida agora é te amar.

– Eu amor vocês. Eu amei a musica. Edward eu nunca me senti tão completa...

E ele me beijou numa mistura de amor e desejo perfeita.

– Precisamos ir amor. O que quero fazer não seria possível nessa sala com acústica perfeita.

Sorri com aquela frase e voltamos para o hotel com ele me deixando louca com suas mãos percorrendo minhas pernas. Ele fazia isso e eu quase não controlava meus gemidos. Entramos no quarto e olhei para ele.

– Edward...

– Confia em mim Bella? – ele disse num tom sensual. Eu já estava molhada do carro.

– Minha vida.

Ele sentou numa poltrona na sala.

– Tire o vestido devagar.

E eu tirei alça por alça revelando meu corpo nu para ele. Senti seus olhos cheios de desejos.

– Sente-se no meu colo.

E o fiz. Ele passou as mãos nas minhas costas devagar, percorreu com suas mãos meus seios e eu já estava molhando sua calça com minha exitação que escorria.

Ele abocanhou meus seios e gemi.

– Não quero ouvir seus gemidos. – disse num tom autoritário e eu precisei de toda força possível para não gritar de prazer com sua língua percorrendo meus seios e brincando com o bico. Era bom e eu podia gozar só com aquilo.

– Deliciosa e pronta. – ele falou no meu ouvido.- Vá para o quarto. Me espere.

E obedeci. Na expectativa de que ele me comesse. Eu estava tão molhada que sentia o cheiro dessa exitação. Ele entrou só de cueca e quase gemi quando vi seu pau duro dentro da cueca.

– Linda. – ele disse olhando meu corpo.

Ele tinha uma coisa nas mãos. Não consegui identificar o que era.

– Sente- na cama.- O fiz como uma boa menina.

– Me dê suas mãos. – Porra ele ia me algemar. Estendi minhas mãos e ele me algemou.O barulho das algemas fechando era tão sensual. Edward estava numa postura totalmente diferente. Eu estava sentada e algema e por algum instinto eu abaixei minha cabeça e ouvi seu riso.

– Veja bem. Eu amo brincar. Quer jogar? – ele disse no meu ouvido.

– Sim.

– Sim o quê Bella?

– Sim, mestre. – eu não sabia como o chamar, mas essa pareceu agradável.

– Que bom. Fique de pé e de pernas abertas, temos assuntos a tratar.

Que assuntos Edward tinha comigo? E eu pensei logo em castigo. Hum... eu queria ser castigada. Me coloquei na posição que ele ordenou, meu mestre. Ele se colocou atrás de mim passando as mãos pelo meu corpo novamente.

– Sabe... eu detestei te ver naquela boate. Estou com uma raiva fudida de você porque se colocou em perigo. – eu ia ser castigada e quase sorri com aquilo. – Por isso as coisas hoje não vão ser fáceis para você.

Ele penetrou seus dedos em mim e gemi automaticamente. Então ele retitou e me deu um tapa que ecoou pelo quarto.

– Sem gemidos hoje. Só quando eu disser. – Fiquei concentrada em não gemer e ele recolocou os dedos dele fazendo uma massagem leve no meu clitóris e eu queria gritar coma aquilo, que tortura deliciosa... os dedos dele começaram a entrar e sair de mim e eu me contorcia para não gemer, mordia os lábios... ele era bom...

– Agora ajoelhe-se. – ele disse e o fiz. Ele se colocou na minha frente com seu pau duro para mim. – Chupa forte.

E comecei a chupar e ouvir seus gemidos e ia mais forte, com ele mais dentro da minha boca e ele pegou meus cabelos e ditou o ritmo que ele queria... ah... hoje Edward estava se soltando em mim e eu estava adorando.

– Isso... Isabella sua boca é uma perdição! – e eu chupei mais – Engole toda a minha porra!

E senti os jatos que engoli rapidamente e limpei ele todo olhando para ele. Edward estava satisfeito com meu serviço e não conseguiu controlar o sorriso.

– Levante-se e abra as pernas novamente. – disse no meu ouvido – Hoje você vai implorar para ser fudida. Só vai gemer quando eu permitir e não goze.

Assim que o fiz ele se ajoelhou e abocanhou meu sexo brincando com sua língua e eu ia chegar rápido num orgasmo se ele continuasse, mas me controlava em não gemer e não gozar... ah... isso seria demais.

– Não... consigo... – ele estava totalmente empenhado em torturar e gozei forte na sua boca. Ofegando depois. Ele se levantou e me olhou.

– Agora vire-se e apóie-se na cama. Deixe essa sua bunda bem exposta. – eu fiz e ele se posicionou atrás de mim – Mandei não gozar... mandei não gemer... – Ele deu um tapa que me fez querer outro. Empinei a bunda e ele deu outro. Eu queria gemer... era um prazer receber aquilo dele.

– Isso... está gostando? – e eu um outro tapa.

– Sim...

Um outro tapa e todo meu sexo pedia para ser preenchido por ele.

– Edward... me...

– Isso... implora... – e um outro tapa.

– Por favor... eu ...

– Vou te fuder sim. – um último tapa e seu pau dentro de mim sem piedade.

Era gostoso como nunca foi. Ele metia com força precisei arquear meu corpo para receber aquilo. Ele pegou meus cabelos e enrolou nas suas mãos sem ao menos parar uma vez de estocar.

– Vamos... geme para mim... alto!

E soltei aqueles gemidos presos alto e descontrolados. Junto com ele que agora estava mais duro... não ia demorara.

– Goza! Goza! - ele dizia metendo com mais força.

E exprime ele com tudo o que pude sem dó! Caimos no chão com o orgasmos forte que os dois tiveram e eu adormeci no chão com ele.


	15. PROTEGEMOS OS NOSSOS

Capítulo 16 Protegemos os nossos

Eu não sabia ao certo como tinha parado no quarto. No meu quarto. Respirei fundo e vi que estava bem coberta e com uma camisola de seda vermelha. Levantei com preguiça e ouvi meu celular tocar em algum lugar no quarto. Procurei e o vi numa pequena mesa que tinha perto da janela.

– Alo?

– Isabella é o Richard... precisamos conversar. Pode ser hoje?

– Algum problema com o livro?

– Não, só precisamos acertar a turnê.

Tinha me esquecido disso. Nessie. Tinha que ir a festa dela.

– Richard passa aqui e vamos conversar no meu escritório. Preciso de alguns minutos só.

– Na sua casa?

– Não... vou te dar o endereço do novo. Me mudei a pouco tempo.

Dei o endereço, tomei um banho. Peguei minha agenda e algumas anotações de um caderno que Alice trouxe a pouco tempo do meu antigo apartamento. Precisava me organizar agora, eu tinha uma turnê, uma outra matéria em andamento e os meninos. Meu celular tocou de novo quando estava caminhando para o escritório.

– Isabella.

– Tenho uma puta matéria. – ele disse animado. Precisei sorrir com aquilo.

– James... ainda nem lançamos a outra... – disse divertida.

– Essa é quente.

– Quente como?

– Hum... vai precisar trabalhar numa lanchonete. Tráfico de armas.

– Isso é certo?

– Sim... um amigo meu que me deu a dica. Posso conseguir algo para você ainda esse mês.

– Tenho algumas coisas... mas vou ver... te ligo.

– Estou aguardando.

Sentei na mesa e Brenda veio com uma bandela.

– Os senhores pediram para servir seu café. – ela disse sorrindo.

– Eles estão?

– Não, todos já foram para a empresa. – ela começou a limpar um pouco a mesa enquanto eu bebia um suco. Pensando no que fazer sobre a matéria... eu deveria pesquisar um pouco antes de aceitar. Tomei o café e Richard chegou um pouco depois.

– Isabella olha pelo contrato você tem duas obrigações. O prazo e a turnê.

– Por quantos estados dessa vez?

– Cinco. Dez livrarias.

– Muita coisa... mas me diga uma coisa tempo previsto?

–Dois meses no máximo.

Eles iam surtar. Já podia ver o escândalo deles ecoando pelos meus ouvidos.

– Quando vai ser isso?

– Daqui a um mês.

– Bom, vou pedir que envie esses dados para uma amiga, ela precisa da minha agenda.

– Está com uma secretária agora?

– Não... é mais complicado que isso... sabe...

– Isabella só preciso saber se está tudo certo.

– Sim... sim...

– ótimo. Mande um e-mail com o de sua amiga e vamos combinando hospedagem e vôos ok?

– Sim.

Richard nãos e demorou mais e eu precisava ligar para Jacob, a festa de Nessei seria daqui a uns dias. Eu precisava me organizar. Muitas coisas e verifiquei meus e-mails e tinha as correções do editor para a matéria e comecei a trabalhar nisso quando Brenda entrou na sala me avisando do almoço. Já? Nem vi as horas passarem.

– Sra. Swam, a Sra, Cullen a aguarda para o almoço.

Arregalei meus olhos. Como assim a senhora Cullen? A mãe deles? Meu Deus... olhei para mim no reflexo do vidro. Eu estava ainda um bagulho da noite de ontem.

– Ela... ela...

– A senhora Esme está aqui desde cedo. Só que ela esperou para não te atrapalhar.

– Vou me arrumar e já vou.

Corri para meu quarto e olhei para o closet... peguei um vestido azul e coloquei um maquiagem. Soltei meus cabelos e coloquei uma sapatilha. Respirei fundo e sai para encontrar com ela sentada rindo com Brenda na cozinha. Corei com ela assim que ela colocou seus olhos em mim.

– Isabella! - ela veio na minha direção me dando um abraço.

– Oi...

– Esme. Mãe daqueles três. – ela disse diertida.

– Prazer, é só.. Bella...

– Lindo! Vamos comer?

– Sim.

– Pedi para Brenda para nos servir na sala de jantar pode ser?

– Claro.

Esme foi sorridente enquanto eu a olhava com um certo nervosismos. Sentamos próximas na mesa esperando Brenda nos servir.

–Bella eu vim aqui para conversarmos só isso. Eu estou muito feliz que eles a tenham encontrados. Nunca os vi tão feliz e disposto. – ela sorriu.

– Eu fico feliz. Eles são... eu os amo. – revelei e ela sorriu.

– Fico feliz mesmo e olha não se assuste com eles, só tem cara de valentões.

– Eu sei.

. A conversa com ela fluía. Parecia ser uma mãe maravilhosa e queria ter tido uma mãe assim.

– Uma vez encontrei Edward debaixo da cama de Emmett achando que ia se livrar da bronca por ter colado o cabelo de Alice com chiclete. – Precisei rir daquilo. – Eles só aprontavam e me via louca com eles.

– Esme... como... como... – como perguntar aquilo?

– Como conheci meus maridos?

– Sim.

– Bom, conheci primeiro Carlisle e namoramos. Depois numa festa de família conheci Eleazer. Foi amor a primeira vista e nunca imaginei que podia gostar de duas pessoas ao meso tempo. Fomos criados em outra época Bella e por mais que aquilo na família deles fosse normal... era algo discreto. Você me entende?

– Claro.

– Ficamos na festa e quando vi o que tinha feito eu simplesmente fugi. Carlisle não entendeu nada quando entrei em um taxi e sai de perto da casa dele. Chorei por dias e dias.

– Me diga uma coisa... Carlisle não te procurou?

– Eu viajei para casa de uma tia. Não esperei ele para falar da traição. Passei quase um ano escondida. Só que fui para a faculdade e os encontrei lá. – ela sorriu com aquilo. Uma lembrança agradável? – Quando os vi na biblioteca... meu coração acelerou.. os dois... juntos... minha reação foi novamente fugir, mas Carlisle me alcançou e eu pude ouvir que ele não estava triste ou chateado. Eleazer só faltou chorar quando me viu... ele estava tão arrependido por ter me abordado daquele jeito e no final nos casamos.

– Casaram? – disse curiosa.

– Casei com Carlisle no civil e no religioso com Eleazer. Simples assim.

– E para o mundo Esme? Vocês viviam na mesma casa.

– Carlisle disse a todos que Eleazer era um homem doente e precisava de constantes cuidados... bom, ele foi morando e morando conosco...

– E vizinhos...

– Sempre escolhemos áreas distantes... isso evita comentários querida.

– Sei.

– Só que não evita de encararmos problemas como os que você enfrentou com Jéssica.

Ela sabia. Respirei fundo.

– O importante é confiar neles. Eles não vão deixar que nada aconteça para prejudicá-la. Carlisle cuidou disso pessoalmente querida e ele nunca deixaria os filhos passarem por uma humilhação dessas.

Percebi naquela hora que os homens Cullens eram homens de atitudes e decididos. Eles tinham as mesmas características.

– Esme obrigada por vir aqui. – disse porque eu realmente precisava ouvir algo mais. Entender mais.

– Quando precisar é só me ligar. Alice tem meus números. Não faço o tipo sogra ruim Bella, quero o melhor para vocês e só vim porque eu sabia que eles estavam meio receosos com nosso encontro. – ela sorriu. Eles me conheciam.

– É que... é complicado... família...

– Eu entendo. Perfeitamente. E respeito. – ela deu uma pausa e me olhou com uma expressão diferente. – Bella os meninos comentaram que você tem uma filha.

Hum... eles contaram mais o que para ela? Gelei um pouco.

– Sim...

– Olha, eu amo crianças Bella e adoraria conhecer ela... na verdade desde que descobri... eu queria muito comprar uma coisa para ela... se você permitir...claro.

Sorri com aquilo. Esme estava insegura quando a Nessie.

– Ela vai adorar. Ela tem sete anos.

– Obrigada Bella. Quero conhecê-la. Fazemos questão. Eleazer disse que ela mora numa fazenda.

– Sim. Com um amigo. – Falar de Nessie com estranhos ainda era complicado. Eu quase nunca falava dela. Para ninguém. – Ela é linda.

– Não tenho dúvidas. Assim que a ver entregue algo que vai chegar aqui tudo bem?

– Com certeza. Assim que chegar eu mando.

– Fico feliz Bella... uma criança em nossa família depois de tantos anos...

Ela já estava com cara de avó do ano. Nessie ia gostar dela. Com certeza.

– Preciso ir querida estou com um projeto e os contratantes são exigentes. Vim aqui só para termos um momento...

– Foi um prazer Esme.

– Bem vinda a família Bella. Tenha certeza que você e sua filha já são amadas por nós. E nós protegemos os nossos.

As mulheres Cullen naquela hora me pareceram fortes. Esme era uma mulher forte e mandou seu recado. Eu era da família e Alec não mexeria mais conosco.


	16. CAPÍTULO EXTRA

Capítulo 16 capítulo extra

EDWARD

E eu e Emmett vimos Bella andar pela nadar de forma lenta e pesada para o escritório dela. Seus pensamentos deveriam estar a mil por hora e tanto eu quanto Emmett queríamos poder arrancar aquela dor e tristeza do coração dela, mas era algo impossível.

– Vamos deixar ela ir assim?E se o tal do Jacob não gostar Estou indo ver isso de perto.

Olhei para Emmett. O que ele estava querendo? Invadir o escritório dela?

– Deixa ela Emmett, se entramos lá vamos dar uma de intrometidos. Ela não vai conseguir conversar em paz.

– E quem disse que eu vou entrar lá, vem Edward.

Eu precisei ir atrás de Emmett. Levantei sem vontade e fomos para o nosso escritório. Jasper estava no celular com nosso pai e estava nos tranqüilizando fazendo gesto. O que a tal da Jéssica não sabia era que nosso pai era dono de umas ações consideráveis do jornal e que isso ia dificultar um pouco a sua matéria. E segundo estava ouvindo Jasper ele queria que a maluca que atacou Bella não conseguisse emprego na China. Precisei rir disso e vi Emmett mexendo na linha telefônica.

– Vem gente! – ele disse apertando alguns botões do telefone. Jasper imediatamente correu para nosso lado desligando o telefone.

– O que vai fazer seu idiota! – disse

– Vou ouvir o que o tal do Jacob vai falar, precisamos estar preparados caso ele diga algo para nossa Bella!

Tinha que concordar com ele. Nessa hora Jasper sentou numa cadeira e eu em outra em frente a mesa e Emmett colocou no viva-voz. E ouvimos a voz mais doce do mundo.

_– Mamãe! Já voltou? Jacob falou que estava na guerra... que guerra é essa?_

_– Iraque... não é guerra... diz para Jacob parar de falar besteira._

Não tínhamos como ficar surpresos com aquilo. Era ela, a filha de Bella. Emmett sorriu ouvindo Bella explicar as coisas para a menina que parecia ser muito inteligente.

– Ela é uma graça!- disse Emmett babando na menina que agora falava de dente e ouvimos como Bella estava emocionada em falar com ela. Era algo emocionante ver como as duas interagiam.

_– Mesmo quando tiver outros filhos... você sempre vai ser especial._

Pela expressão dos meus irmãos eu tinha certeza que íamos garantir que Nessie fosse sempre especial e que ela tivesse a mesma atenção que os irmãos. Irmãos? Teríamos quantos filhos com Bella? Quantos filhos ela quisesse ter daríamos. Sorri ao pensar nela grávida, vivendo uma gravidez assistida por nós e totalmente diferente da que ela teve.

_– Mãe quando vem aqui?_

_– Vou só resolver algumas coisas... prometo não demorar._

_– Eu ganhei mais um cachorro. Adivinha o nome?_

_– Não sei... já é o terceiro não? Não vai querer um coelho agora não?_

_– Jacob disse que eles são perigosos... doenças..._

_– Sim... sim... Qual o nome?_

_– Pub! Ele é muito fofo e Sue falou que ele vai ficar ENORME!_

_–Ela falou?_

_–Sim. E eu vou ficar menor que ele_

Precisávamos reunir essas duas e Nessie morar conosco. Ela gostava de bichos... a casa estava quase pronto já, precisava falar com mamãe para providenciar um canil para uns dois cachorros...

– É agora! – disse Emmett chegando mais perto do telefone. Jacob tinha pego o telefone e a voz angelical já tinha ido. Eles começaram a conversar e Bella começou a chorar, era horrível vê-la assim tão frágil e não estar perto para consolá-la.

_– Não posso... tenho umas coisas para resolver. Jake estou alguém... na verdade é algo complicado..._

_– Hum... ele é traficante ou algo assim?_

O tal do Jacob tinha humor, ele sabia colocar Bella nos eixos de novo dava para perceber isso no rumo da conversa e ele não fez julgamentos. Só que só teríamos certeza mesmo quando o vermos pessoalmente, ele poderia estar escondendo algo pelo estado de Bella não?

_Na verdade são três..._

_– Ao mesmo tempo? Eles sabem que... Bella trair é feio!_

_– Não estou traindo... estou morando com eles..._

_– Eles se conhecem?_

_– Sim._

_– São tipo amigos..._

_– Irmãos._

_– Hum... e você gosta deles?_

_– Eu os amo. Amo cada um deles_

Emmett maluco bateu na mesa e se levantou sorrindo feito um idota! Jasper deu seu sorriso presunçoso e precisei acompanhar a eles naquele ato. Ela nos amava. Ela disse para a pessoa mais importante da vida dela que nos amava, mas o mais lindo veio depois.

–_ Me reponde sincera. Casaria com algum deles?_

_– Acho que pela primeira vez sim._

Depois disso foi quase impossível ouvir alguma coisa porque Emmett veio em nossa direção feliz e abraçou Jasper depois de levantá-lo de qualquer jeito.

– Ela nos ama ! Quer casar! Precisamos arranjar isso!

– Calma... – disse Jasper rindo. – Precisa ser algo especial. Ela merece.

– É verdade Emmett, agora vamos ouvir o resto. Depois ligamos para a joalheria e vemos o que é possível.

Voltamos nossa atenção a conversa que já tinha avançado um pouco.

_–Como vou explicar isso para ela?_

_– Não sei, mas ela é criança. Não vai ter tantos problemas como com os adultos Bells..._

_– Preciso ir lá, vou ver o que posso fazer quanto a festa._

_– Obrigado pela dedicatória. Chegou o exemplar ontem. Muito bonito o livro. Parabéns._

_– Obrigada Jake._

_– Seja sincera e se abra Bells. Siga seu coração._

_– Estou com medo. – confessei._

_– Talvez porque nunca amou antes e agora está com três?_

_– Pode ser... é complicado... por onde começo a falar com eles..._

_– Comece falando dele Bells. Eles precisam saber que ele te ameaça._

_– É... ele ainda está aí. Vou lá Jake. Obrigada. Te amo._

_– Também Bells._

Depois dessas palavras ficamos nos olhando. Como assim ele ainda ameaçava ela?

– ELE AMEAÇA ELA? QUE PORRA É ESSA? – Disse Emmett estourado

– Edward vou ligar para Jenks agora mesmo. Ele precisa saber disso agora! Se ela recebe ameaças, é seguida.

– Seguranças! Eu quero seguranças.

Olhei para meus irmãos pensando um pouco.

– Ela vai nos contar, ela vai falar o nome... precisamos esperar. Se ela nos der um nome Jenks vai conseguir ver o que o desgraçado anda fazendo com Bella.

– Concordo- disse Jasper impaciente, mas sabendo que aquela ainda era a melhor saída

– Concordo se fizermos com ele pior... bem pior do que ele fez com ela.

– Precisamos ouvir ela primeiro. Ter o que dar para Jenks... – disse Jasper e eu preciseo concorda.

Nessa hora o clima mudou um pouco. Emmett me olhava e Jasper captou o seu olhar.

– Se Bella se abrir conosco Edward eu acho que você deve fazer o mesmo. Isso pode dar merda.

Gelei com aquilo.

– Eu sei, mas por onde começar... ela vai entender?

– Ela não vai entender se você não contar... isso ela não vai admitir.

– ACHO BOM TIRAR AQUELA PIRANHA DA EMPRESA TAMBÉM! – Disse Emmett nervoso. Ninguém queria perder Bella e Tanya se mostrou um pouco maluca nos últimos anos...ela seria perigosa mesmo para meu relacionamento com Bella?

– Explica antes que a maluca descubra. Ela também pode investigar.

– Eu já entendi! Eu já entendi e vou fazer de tudo para que ela nem chegue perto dela ok?

– Segura aquela sua ex se não eu vou matar ela e não respondo por mim caso ela faça algo com Bella.

E ohei para Jasper que concorda em silencio com cada palavra de Emmett. Já se arrependeu de algo que fez por puro impulso? Eu estava arrependido de ter me casado com Tanya.


	17. DIZ QUE É MENTIRA

Capítulo 17 Diz que é mentira

Conversar com Esme foi maravilhoso e eu apreciei os momentos com ela. Voltei para meu escritório e olhei minha mesa cheia de papeis e anotações. Refiz a matéria e mandei para a redação. Olhei o relógio. Ainda tinha tempo até os meninos chegarem. Nessa eu percebi que eu não tinha o endereço da empresa deles. Não tinha ido lá ainda. Levantei e peguei meu celular.

– Oi Bella! – Alice disse animada.

– Pode me dizer onde fica a empresa deles?

– Aconteceu algo Bella?

– Não... é que nunca fui lá...e queria ver eles...- eu não ia dizer a Alice que ia lá para tentar fuder um pouco com eles. Isso não era opção, ela era mais ou menos irmã deles.

Ela riu do outro lado e me passou o endereço. Não era longe. Voltei para o quarto e me arrumei. Tive uma idéia louca olhando para o closet. Eles tinham me feito muitas surpresas e agora era a minha vez de agradar um pouco não? Nessa hora me dei conta de que deveria ter muitas atiradas lá dando em cima deles como no dia em que Jasper foi na redação. Não gostei disso e me arrumei com uma saia preta justa. Uma blusa branca três quartos social. Um salto agulha e óculos. Eu ia ser a secretária safada hoje com certeza. Sai do quarto com minha bolsa na mão e as chaves do carro e Brenda sorriu quando me viu.

Peguei o carro e fui, não demorei muito para achar tudo o que queria. O prédio era imenso e fiquei me perguntando se aquilo tudo era deles? Era de pelo menos vinte andares e qual seria o deles? Estacionei e o elevador ficava um pouco longe da minha vada. Precisei com meus saltos ir até lá e depois de entar no elevador percebi que não fazia a mínima do andar deles e não tinha nenhuma instrução de andares. Apertei o último andar, lembrei de Emmett gostar de alturas, esse deveria ser o andar dele pelo menos.

Assim que sai vi uma recepcionista numa mesa enorme e cheia de papeís, ela parecia atrapalhada e ri com as suas expressões vendo tudo com nervosismo. Isso ia ser fácil demais, ela era nova com certeza.

– Boa tarde. – disse sorrindo simpática para ela. Olhei o crachá, estagiária. Doce de criança.

– Boa tarde. – ela disse se levantando e deixando alguns documentos cair no chão.

– Eu vim para uma entrevista com o Sr. Emmett Cullen.

Ela arregalou os olhos. É claro que ela não sabia disso. Não deveria ser ela cuidar da agenda deles.

– Hum... olha...

– Ele está?

– A sala dele...

– Estou com mais uma entrevista agendada e preciso saber se ele poderia me atender. Estou agendada a duas semanas. Não esperava esse inconveniente.

Nessa hora ela olhou para uma sala no final do corredor e pegou o telefone.

– Sr. Cullen a... senhorita...

– Swam.

– Disse que tem uma entrevista marcada e ela pede urgência.

Eu nem imaginava a cada de Emmett do outro lado da linha. Ele deveria estar só pensando safadeza. Ela desligou o telefone me olhando aliviada.

– Ele disse que pode entrar e desculpa o inconveniente.

– Sem problemas querida.

E fui andando deixando meus saltos fazerem uma barulho agradável. Bati na porta e ele mandou eu entrar. Emmett estava com um sorriso aberto, sua blusa branca social um pouco aberta e ele deitado um pouco na cadeira. Muito sexy.

– Boa tarde Sr. Cullen, eu vim fazer a entrevista.

Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e olhou para mim. Fazendo um gesto para sentar na cadeira na frente dele. Sentei e fiquei olhando meu homem entrar no personagem.

– Sra. Swam como é bom ter alguém pontual.

– Sou muito eficiente. – disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Vamos descobrir isso não?

– Claro.

Ele se levantou e foi para trás da minha cadeira. Engoli seco nessa hora com a proximidade dele.

– Seu currículo. – ele disse passando a mão de leve em meus cabelos.

– Enviei por e-mail. Sua secretária não avisou?

– Ela é... um pouco distraída. – ele disse agora passando a mão no meu colo. Eu estava molhada com a antecipação. – ele sentou na mesa na minha frente. Meu Deus ele estava duro e eu queria chupar.

– De que cargo estamos falando? Faço muitas entrevistas.

– Hum...acho que de assistente. – ele sorriu malicioso. Eu queria chupar ele.

– Poderia me ajudar em um problema que estou resolvendo e depois vejo se é mesmo competente. – Assim que ele terminou a frase ele foi abrindo a calça e salivei diante disso. Emmett ia acabar comigo hoje. Vi seu pau e me aproximei dele, mas ele fez que não com a mão.

– Faça direito. – e depois ele puxou meus cabelos e comecei a chupar sem pudor. Forte e intenso, como eu queria hoje. – Isso... assim...

Olhei e ele estava de olhos fechados aproveitando cada chupada que eu dava no pau dele.

– Isso... assim... Isabella eu vou gozar!

E senti os jatos em minha boca e tratei de logo engolir. Ele estava um pouco suado e me afastei dando o olhar mais safado que eu podia.

– Sra. Swam... ainda nem comecei a testar suas habilidades.

Ele me levantou e me apoiou na mesa me colocando de costas para ele. Eu ia ser fudida naquela sala e estava adorando a idéia.

– Essa saia é apropriada para entrevistas... elas dão uma visão fudida desse trasseiro que eu amo.

Ele começou a levantar a saia e eu gemi com aquilo. Ele estava duro e esfregou em mim seu pau.

– Sente como eu fico? VocÊ faz isso!

– Mete! – disse não agüentando mais.

– Essa calcinha vai precisar sair do meu caminho...

Ele abaixou a calcinha tirando e enfiando no bolso. Safado!

– Se segura Isabella. Apoiei minhas mãos na mesa e Emmett meteu duro e forte me fazendo gritar de tão bom.

– Isso geme vadia... geme e grita para mim.

– Isso... METE!

E ele investia em mim mais e mais.

– Toma! – ele atingiu um ponto mais sensível e eu gritei e me apoiava na mesa já quase deitando na mesa e os gemidos nossos misturados na sala.

– Goza vadia! Goza que vou te encher da minha porra!

E eu gozei com os estímulos daquelas palavras.

Ficamos recuperando o fôlego depois e ele me ajudou a me ajeitar. Era ótimo o carinho deles depois de um sexo selvagem. Me fazia me sentir tão bem.

– Tem um banheiro ali... posso pedir para Alice pegar alguma coisa para você trocar de roupa... quer?

– Deixe Alice.

Entrei no banheiro e arrumei meus cabelos e sai com ele no telefone. Dei um beijo nele e deixei ele trabalhar eu tinha certeza que ele estava mais relaxado e poderia se concentrar seja lá no que fosse. Sai com a secretária me olhando um pouco sem graça. Será que deu para ouvir?

– Obrigada, pode me dizer onde o Sr. Jasper está?

Ela me olhou assustada, com certeza ela ouviu e eu precisei e esforçar para não rir.

– Tem hora com ele também? – ela disse pegando o telefone.

– Sim.

– Hum... é o andar debaixo. A secretária dele está avisada?

– Não, dessa eu não marquei hora, mas pode avisar a ela que a Sra. Swam está aqui e vai vê-lo.

– Ela só atende com hora.

– Diz que é a Sra. Swam.

E fui para o elevador. Eu era a puta que estava atendendo os chefes não? Cheguei rápido e uma loira sorriu ao me ver.

– O Sr. Cullen a aguarda.

Ela disse e eu entrei sem bater. Sorri ao vê-lo.

– Meu amor... o que tras você aqui?

Fui na direção dele e sentei no seu colo. Jasper estava estranho... no mínimo.

– Vim visitar...marcar território. Bonita sua secretária.

Ela abriu um sorriso largo e cheirou meu pescoço. Me arrepiei.

– Sabe... você está cheirando a sexo... em que andar foi?

– No último.

– Emmett sortudo! – ele falou.

– O que foi amor?

– Dia de cão. Ações e inúteis me fazendo perdendo a paciência.

Não pensei duas vezes. Comecei a beijar ele e Le correspondeu a altura. Tirei minha blusa e ele abocanhou meus seios com fome e comecei a gemer com as mãos dele percorrendo meu corpo. Eu tinha fome de Jasper. Muita fome. Ele me colocou sentada na mesa e abriu minhas pernas. A saia foi levantada e ele meteu a boca com tudo em mim e gemi mais alto... ele era ótimo nisso e me contorcia de prazer na boca dele. Ele abriu as calças e eu gemi com a antecipação do ato. Eu ao sentar nele com tudo.

– Senta no meu pau e goza forte Bella.

Eu rapidamente sentei e ele soltou um gemido alto de prazer e comecei a subir e descer ele segurou minha cintura com força aquilo era bom Jasper me olhava com desejo e paixão e não demorou a chegarmos no ápice juntos e forte como queríamos. Ele me abraçou depois que tudo terminou.

– Senti sua falta. – e cheirou meu cabelo e passou a mão no meu rosto.

– Eu também... quando vamos marcar para ir no clube de novo?

– Pode ser ainda essa semana.

Me levantei e comecei a me ajeitar.

– Está bem? Não gosto de ver você preocupado assim. – disse fechando minha blusa.

– Com sua visita tudo fica melhor.

Sorri satisfeita com a resposta dele. Depois de nos ajeitarmos dei um beijo longo nele sentada no colo dele.

– Onde é a sala de Edward? Não queria deixar de vê-lo.

– Bom, é nesse andar, mas é do outro

– Vou lá então.

– Quer que eu te leve?

– Eu me acho, resolva as suas coisas amor.

Me levantei e sai da sala dele. A secretária me indicou a sala de Edward e vi que era do outro lado mesmo. Quando estava quase chegando vi a secretária dele.

– Hum... – ela disse me olhando de cima a abaixo. – Veio agora bater cartão aqui querida?

– Como é? – disse cruzando os braços.

– Eu soube que tem uma vagabunda andando por aí. Visitando os donos.

Olhei para o crachá. Tanya. Tinha cara de vagabunda.

– Querida eu sou esposa deles. Agora avisa que estou aqui por favor.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando eu disse isso. Uma raiva passou por ela, eu podia sentir ela querendo voar em mim.

– Esposa? – ela disse ainda séria e pensativa. – Então... ele... ela achou...

Porra o que Edward teve com essa vagabunda para ela se sentir daquele jeito. Ele contou que estava procurando por mim para ela? Porra.

– É sim, ele me achou querida!

– SUA... SUA..

Dei um tapa na cara dela. Edward ia me explicar isso direitinho.

– Lava a boca quando falar de mim!

Ela estava se recuperando do tapa quando começou a rir.

– Ele não te contou não é?

Porra ele não me contou o quê?

– Que eu casei com ele. Que eu fui a Sra. Cullen.

Meu mundo caiu. A senhora Cullen estava aqui na minha frente. Olhei para trás e vi Edward com os olhos arregalados para mim.

– Diz que isso é mentira Edward. – eu disse quase suplicando para ele desmentir a loira que agora sorria com um ar vencedor.

– Você disse que nunca teve ninguém... você mentiu... eles mentiram... não foi?

E eu mesmo mal e arrasada arranjei forças para sair dali. Edward tentou me segurar no elevador.

– ME LARGA! ME LARGA OU EU SURTO AQUI!

E ele sem reação me soltou e entrei no elevador.


	18. SOFRENDO UM POUCO

Capítulo 18 Sofrendo um pouco

Eu estava sem chão. Eu estava arrasada demais. Meu coração doía mais que outra parte do corpo que parecia estar mal também. Fui para a garagem e olhei carro. Não era meu. Aquele carro não era meu. Fui embora deixando as chaves na recepção dizendo que deveria ser entregue a qualquer Cullen.

Peguei um taxi e fiquei rodando e rodando. Meu celular tocava desesperado e uma hora eu simplesmente desliguei ele. Não queria ser encontrada, eu precisava de um tempo para pensar nas palavras deles e em tudo. Não era por ele ter casado, era por ele não ter me contado, ninguém me contou. O que mais não tinham me contado? Tudo não é? Tudo foi mentira? O que era verdade?

– A senhora tem algum destino? – Perguntou o taxista já um pouco impaciente.

– Estamos rodando a quanto tempo?

– Mais ou menos duas horas senhora.

– Vá para... a Linkon com a Five Avenue sim?

– Claro.

Ele chegou rapidamente... ou eu tinha perdido a noção de tempo?

– já estou de volta, espere sim?

– Claro.

Subi as escadas do apartamento devagar, sem vontade. Toquei a campainha e James abriu sorrindo.

– Me diz qual buraco tenho que me enfiar dessa vez. – disse e ele me olhou espantado. – Rápido James. Estou com um táxi parado lá fora e para casa não volto.

– Bella você não parece bem...

– ESTOU BEM. ME DIZ A PORRA DO TRABALHO!

Ele se assustou e me deu um endereço.

– Vou ligar para ele agora e você vai morar em cima da lanchonete. Nada muito ruim.. já fui lá... e... Bella vocÊ está bem mesmo?

– Sim. – segurava as lágrimas como quem segura a vida nas mãos. Eu não podia desmoronar. Não agora. Eu tinha Nessie e minhas matérias. Seria como se eles nunca tivessem entrado na minha vida. Acabou. Não ia suportar mais nada... o que viria depois? Filhos com outras? Não, mães pedindo pensão... demais para meu colesterol.

– Olha você é uma prima minha e lá eles são super desconfiados então mantém as coisas na linha. Disse que você ia chegar a qualquer hora... isso pode bater... mas não se faça de virgem e nem muito safada a coisa lá é feia...

– Tráfico de armas... sei..

– Isso mesmo. E precisa de roupas Bella, vai assim?

– Não pensei nisso... deculpa.

Ele entrou e pegou algumas roupas de alguma mulher e colocou numa bolsa pequena e me entregou.

– O resto você compra nas redondezas.

– Não tem cheiro de puta aqui não né?

– São da minha irmã Isabella! Olha o respeito.

Respirei fundo e tentei não pensar em Tania ou senhora Cullen. Era demais para mim isso.

– Desculpa, eu vou... eu já estou e se alguém te procurar você não sabe de nada ok?

– Nunca sei da sua vida Bella.

Desci com as roupas, minha bolsa e o papel que indicava o lugar que eu deveria estar. Depois de terminar isso eu iria ver Nessie, mas não agora, não do jeito que eu estava. O motorista chegou rápido ao endereço, não era longe, só num bairro perigoso. Troquei de roupa no próprio táxi sem me importar com nada. Tinha esquecido meus óculos na casa deles, ia precisar me virar com isso. A lanchonete tinha um ar velho e cheio de mofo, como alguém comeria ali eu não sei, mas estava cheio quando entrei. Me dirigi a uma senhora suada atrás do balcão.

– Sou... – porra qual meu nome? Eu nunca ou quase nunca dava o verdadeiro,

– Beatriz... eu sei... – ela me olhou de cima a baixo. – Um caminhão passou cima de você?

–Hum... acabei de chegar...

– Suba e se arrume, começa agora.

Ela me deu as chaves e eu subi, o apartamento era minúsculo, mal cabia eu mesma ali e era tudo junto, mas arrumado. Tinha um uniforme em cima do sofá e tratei de tomar um banho frio e rápido. Não molhei os cabelos e olhei a bolsa que James tinha me dado, tinha uma pequena câmera e um gravador em forma de caneta. Ótimo. Os dois seriam úteis. Desci e me concentrei na matéria, observar os clientes e as conversas. Isso ia demorar, tudo era muito bem estruturado.

Primeiros dias nunca tinham muita emoção e esse terminou quase as duas da manhã. Eu fui escalada para o café da manhã então tinha que dormir, mas não resisti em pegar meu celular e ver. Tinha ligações até de Jacob. Mas já era tarde então enviei uma mensagem dizendo que estava em campo, mas bem. Depois vi as mensagens de Alice.

_" Deixa eles te explicarem, Bella não é nada disso!"_

_" Pelo amor de Deus aparece... Jasper."_

_" Eu te amo princesa... não faz isso com a gente. Emmett."_

_" Não sou casado Bella, me escuta. Liga esse celular. Edward."_

Chorei porque aquilo e resolvi responder para todos eles.

_" Verdade seja dita, vocês omitiram uma coisa grande de mim. Não sei como lidar com isso. O que mais esconderam? Em que acredito agora? Eu fui honesta com vocês, não merecia nada disso. Agora me dêem um tempo. Preciso respirar um pouco porque se não faço uma besteira."_

Em anos eu nunca pensei em beber, mas hoje parecia um dia ideal. Só que dormi com eles na cabeça e recomecei meu dia na lanchonete como outro qualquer, com o rosto abatido e um pouco de mau humor. Não havia muita movimentação, mas captei algumas coisa e talvez desse a matéria algo a mais. Lembrei de Jenks, ele talvez pudesse me ajudar, mas seria um contato com os meninos que eu estava evitando.

Uma semana se passou e saudade quase palpável estava me matando. A verdade que agora eu queria explicações.

– Beatriz tem mesas para atender!

E olhei ao redor, mas eles não estavam. Não viriam, eles não faziam mínima de onde eu estava e isso me deixava melhor para pensar. Muito lerda e sem ânimo atendi as mesas e consegui umas conversas em códigos que para qualquer pessoa alheia não significaria nada, mas era meu furo e mandei rapidamente para James analisar e ver se dava para fechar. Tinha comprado um computador e agora podia me comunicar com ele melhor.

_" Toda essa conversar é um puta furo! Apaga tudo do computador e me envia por um entregador o PC. É perigoso manter ele com você."_

Estava tão cansada que deixei uma anotação e fui dormir. Sonhei com Edward casando numa igreja e eu estava de preto olhando os dois fazerem declarações de amor e no final ela dava um sorriso para mim de vitória. Foi demais para mim acordei aos prantos e ainda soluçando liguei para Edward, nem imaginava a hora.

– Diz... – eu dizia soluçando – Diz que não é verdade...

– Bella? – ela parecia tão surpreso. Ouvi algo cair do outro lado da linha.

– Diz que não é verdade! Desmente aquela vadia!

– Eu casei com ela Bella. – ele disse triste e chorei mais.

– Você mentiu! Mentiu!

– Não... amor eu não menti...olha... ela precisava de um visto.

– TRANSOU COM ELA? TRANSOU COM AQUELA PIRANHA?!

– Isso foi há mais de três anos.. Bella por favor... meus irmãos estão loucos de raiva...

– DEVERIAM! SEU MENTIROSO! CASADO!

– Divorciado... a família de Tania era conhecida... eles pediram... Bella entende amor.

– PORRA NENHUMA! O QUE ESSA VAIDA FAZIA COMO SUA SECRETÁRIA.

– Ela precisava de um emprego... Bella eu já tinha demito ela... era só o prazo dela arranjar outro...

– ELA PARECIA MUITO CONVENCIDA! Eu não vou dividir! Isso não estava no acordo!

Nessa hora eu ouvi vozes e Edward gritando.

– Amor... me diz onde você está por favor...- Era Emmett. Desesperado por sinal.

– Eu estou em campo... – olhei o tudo escuro. E comecei a chorar de saudade de tristeza.

– Bella volta amor... olha Edward... ele é um idiota! Somos! Desculpa...

Jasper dizia e acho que nunca ouvi sua voz tão desesperada.

– Lemos sua mensagem... já teve um tempo... amor nos perdoa... eu fui um idiota.

– Idiota é pouco Edward! Idiota é pouco! Sabe como aquela vadia me fez sentir? Entende o que passei? Não volto nunca mais naquela empresa!

– Ela já foi Bella... eu já dispensei ela. Acabou. Acabou há anos.

– ACHO BOM ACABAR! NÃO QUERO VER A CARA DELA NUNCA MAIS! OUVIU?

E voltei a chorar descontroladamente.

– Ela não vai voltar amor, agora me diz onde está.

– Estou em campo... volto em alguns dias...

– Arriscando sua vida de novo?

Sorri com o tom sério que Edward assumiu. Eu amava ele mandão e preocupado.

– Na verdade não tanto, só algumas coisas... estou voltando...

Nessa hora a porta se abriu, eu dei um grito de susto e deixei o celular cair no chão. Duas figuras apareceram e eu repensei se estava ou não arriscando minha vida.


	19. VINGANÇA

Capítulo 19 Vingaça

– James! – disse quase gritando de tanto medo quando ele e outro rapaz apareceu.

– Bella vamos, descobriram tudo e você corre perigo!

Porra era tudo que eu NÃO precisava. Olhei ao redor procurando o celular que voou da minha mão e James estava apressadamente colocando tudo em minha mala com a ajuda de ouro rapaz.

Peguei o celular e fui ver se ainda estava ligado e ouvi os xingamentos do outro lado.

– Meninos...

– Bella! Porra! Cacete!

– Emmett estou bem, só preciso ir... agora.

– Vem aqui... para nossa casa...

Se eles estavam pensando que ia ser tão fácil assim estavam enganados.

– Eu vou parecer, mas quando eu quiser e nada de me seguirem. Se não eu sumo de vez!

E desliguei e fui embora com James e seu amigo. Foram mais dois dias me escondendo um pouco porque James era um exagerado. Na verdade eles descobriram que tinha alguém na cola deles, mas não imaginaram que era eu. E segundo o amigo de James a minha cara depressiva abafou as suspeitas sobre a minha pessoa muito bem. Eles começaram a desconfiar de um freguês que estava indo muito lá e eu tinha observado ele mesmo, só que ele era policial com certeza.

Eu deixei os dias passarem um pouco mais. Hoje era sexta e eu tinha saído do campo na segunda então a boate deveria estar cheia. Fui no meu apartamento usando as chaves extras de Ângela e me arrumei. Eu já tinha combinado tudo e não ia ser uma simples volta ia ser algo espetacular. Ontem eu liguei para Alice e disse que precisava deles na boate e ela falou que ia dar um jeito porque eles não estavam saindo de casa, mas eu sabia que Alice poderia conseguir o que quisesse.

Peguei uma roupa sensual. Um vestido preto e curto, cabelos soltos e maquiagem. Um perfume bem sensual e meu carro que ainda estava na garagem me esperando. Hoje eu ia me acabar de dançar.

A boate estava lotada e com meu crachá de imprensa eu entrei na frente de todos e assim que entrei senti os olhares para mim, ia ser divertido. Olhei meus amigos no bar onde combinei com eles. Me aproximei deles dando um beijo em cada um.

– E aí gata? Pronta para o show? – Perguntou John e eu ri.

– Olha eu quero uma recompensa muito boa se apanhar.

– Relaxa Will, vamos nos divertir.

– A musica que pediu Bella. – Disse John.

.

E eu fui bem para o meio da pista com eles. John atrás de mim e eu na frente com Will. O ritmo me envolveu e eu dançava pensando neles. Fechei os olhos e os imaginei. Dancei balançando os cabelos e eles me seguindo fazendo cara de bons héteros. Ninguém precisava saber que eles eram um casal não?

– Isso... agora desce. – disse Josh e eu fui até o chão e quando me virei vi os pares de olhos me queimando. Continuei sorrindo descaradamente e Will pegou no meu cabelo e Emmett desceu correndo acompanhado de Jasper.

– Meninos é hora de correr. – disse e ele saíram no meio da multidão. Continuei dançando como se nada estivesse acontecendo demais.

– Vem gata... – me puxou um alto e nem deu para dançar com ele direito. Emmett deu um soco na cara dele.

– BELLA VEM AGORA! – Disse Jasper. Nervoso.

– NÃO VOU! NÃO VOU A LUGAR NENHUM!

–Bella quer quantas caras quebradas aqui hoje?

– Só uma.

E olhei para Edward que ainda mantinha uma distancia da cena.

– Eu quebro ele se parar de se esfregar em todo mundo porra!

– VÃO MENTIR PARA MIM? ME FAZER DE PALHAÇA DE NOVO?

– NÃO MISTURA AS COISAS...

– PORRA NENHUMA JASPER! – Disse e indo em direção a Edward, Hoje ele ia ver quem manda nessa merda. Sai empurrando a multidão e ele estava ainda inflexível. Eu ia acabar com esse ar dele.

– O que foi aquilo?

Ignorei e comecei a dançar na frente dele me esfregando. A música mudou mas o ritmo era sensual e gostoso. Os meninos estavam olhando a cena de longe. Joguei meus cabelos para trás e balancei e ouvi ele gemer. Ele devia estar tão duro quantos os irmãos.

– Vem comigo.

Disse no ouvido dele e puxei ele para fora da boate. Jasper e Emmett ficaram olhando um pouco preocupados. Mas eu ia me entender com eles mais tarde. Fui para a garagem pegando as chaves do meu carro.

– Para onde vamos?

– Acertar as contas Edward.

Entramos no carro e Edward foi calado. O levei para o meu apartamento. Já tinha tudo planejado. Ele nunca mais ia me esconder nada. Desci do carro no estacionamento de prédio e comecei a beijar ele com fome do corpo dele. Eu estava com saudade deles, mas precisava primeiro resolver isso com Edward. Ele ficou totalmente distraído com meu corpo e o pequeno vestido que eu estava usando. No corredor ele me impressou na parede e levantou minha perna para encaixar melhor.

– Vamos...- entre beijos e gemidos eu tentava explicar que eu tinha vizinhos. Puxei o cabelo dele e senti sua ereção aumentar.

Me desvencilhei dele e abri a porta enquanto Edward me olhava com fome de sexo selvagem. Assim que abri a porta ele me agarrou e fomos aos beijos para o quarto e eu o empurrei para a cama e subi em cima dele. Rapidamente entre um beijo e outro peguei as correntes e o prendi. Eu tinha deixado num lugar mito estratégico e ele estava muito distraído com meus beijos e um pau duro na minha vagina.

– Bella... – ele disse preso a cama. Levantei e comecei a tirar o resto de roupa dele sem tirar o contato visual. Seu membro duro e me chamando para uma chupada sensacional. Isso ia esperar um pouco.

– Sabe Edward você não imagina a raiva que estava sentindo... mas hoje teve uma prova disso não?

Ele me olhava ainda com tesão. Me esfreguei um pouco nele e ele gemeu com esse ato. Levantei e peguei uma coisinha que deixei na gaveta e ele arregalou os olhos.

– Com medo?

– Bella... – ele disse num tom de alerta.

– Vai ser bom... eu vou garantir para que seja bom.

O chicote na minha mão me dava um ar superior e eu adorei isso. Dei uma chicotada nele fazendo ele gritar de dor.

– Gostei...

– Bella! – Ele disse nervoso.

– Olha.. vou te amordarçar! Meus vizinhos não precisam saber dessa merda.

– Me desamarra. – o barulho das correntes na grade da cama era delicioso.

– Só depois de eu te bater e te fuder!

Dizendo isso dei uns tapas nele bem dados. Ele gritou e eu amei. Levantei de cima dele e troquei de roupa deixando ele m pouco sozinho. O pau dele ganhou vida quando me viu vestida de dominadora. Um vestido preto de couro, cabelos soltos e o chicote combinando e ainda peguei um lencinho para ele não achar que eu estava brincando com ele.

– Agora vamos conversar.

Disse sentando numa cadeira enfrente a cama com ele ainda totalmente dominado.

– Você casou e manteve ela na empresa?

– Sim.

– Ainda gosta dela?

– Não. – ele não estava gostando da brincadeira. Levantei e passei o chicote na perna dele.

– Você não imagina como eu fiquei Edward. – Chicoteie ele na perna.

– Ai! Puta que pariu Bella!

– PUTA QUE PARIU AQUELA LOIRA!

E dei outra chicoteada nele.

– Ela já saiu da empresa?

– Não..

Dei mais duas chicoteadas.

– A loira ainda é sua secretária? Quer quantos hematomas?

– Ela vai para o Alaska... a casa da prima!

– DUAS SEMANAS PARA ISSO?

Outra chicotada e sorri vendo as marcas vermelhas nele.

– Amor...

– CACETE NENHUM!

E subi em cima dele. Eu estava sem calcinha e me esfreguei nele fazendo ele gemer muito e alto.

– Geme amor... geme! – disse e Edward queria se soltar e o barulho das correntes me isentava mais e beijei ele com paixão deixando o chicote de lado. Coloquei seu membro para fora e cavalguei nele. Sentindo ele duro.

– Ai... Bella! Isso... mais...

E parei de repente. Sentei na cadeira na frente dele, abri as pernas e dei uma visão maravilhosa da minha boceta mal fudida. Ele gemeu me vendo e enfiei dois dedos nela.

– Bella... vem terminar isso aqui..

– Ai...hum... que gostoso.

Enfiava freneticamente os dedos deixando Edward louco de desejo. Ele gemia junto comigo e gozei forte gritando para provocar ainda mais ele. Suada e cansada olhei para ele duro e exposto.

– Vem amor... vem...

Olhei para ele e saí do quarto.

– BELLA! BELLA! – Ri com os gritos dele.

Ele que ficasse duro a noite toda para nunca mais fazer isso comigo. Dormi no quarto de hóspedes depois de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Pela amanhã acordei bem disposta e feliz. Resolvi não entrar no quarto, ele tinha tido uma péssima noite e me arrumei. Hoje aquela loira is se ver comigo. Me arrumei e peguei o celular.

– Oi meu amor, bom dia.

– Emmett vem no meu apartamento por favor.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa querida?

– Não, só Edward que está precisando de uma ajudinha... eu estou atrasada já.

– Estou indo agora e... Bella... já nos perdoou?

– Depois de ontem a noite estou com a alma lavada.

Sorri e desliguei. Mandei uma mensagem dizendo que a chave estava debaixo de uma plantinha na porta e fui para a empresa. Dirigi com tanta raiva daquela loira que nem pensei direito enquanto dirigia.

Olhei para o prédio imponente e sorri. Hoje a loira ia sair dali a tapas.

– Bom dia Sra. Swam, disse o porteiro.

– Em que andar a Sra. Tanya está?

– No RH. Hoje ela...

Fui para o elevador e perguntei para alguém onde era o RH e a encontrei lá rindo e com uma aliança no dedo grossa de ouro.

–Tanya. – Assim que ela me viu soltou um sorriso e me viu.

– Isabella! Voltou?

Nessa hora avancei nela caindo em cima dela. Dei uns três tapas na cara dela e senti uma mulher atrás de mim tentar me impedir.

– Sua maluca! Sua...

– cala boca loira sem sal!

E dei mais tapas nela segurando o cabelo dela e um segurança me segurou. E outro ela quando ela levantou e tentou avançar em mim.

– VADIA! VADIA DOS CULLENS!

– MAL AMADA! VAI EMBORA ANTES QUE CAUSE DANOS PERMANETES NA SUA CARA SUA DESGRAÇADA!

E o segurança que estava segurando ela saiu com ela arrastando ela pela empresa. O outro me olhou.

– A senhora está bem? Quer que eu chame os SENHORES...

– Não eu estou bem...

E sai de lá só um pouco descabela pela briga, mas rindo muito porque ela estava muito pior! Voltei para casa e assim que entrei ouvi as risadas de Jasper e Emmett. Abri a porta e os vi sentados no sofá da minha sala.

– Bom dia meninos... já tomaram café? - Perguntei e Emmett veio correndo para mim me pegando e me amassando.

– Amor! Que lição você deu no Edward!

Jasper veio e me deu um beijo longo e carinhoso. Passando a mão em meus cabelos.

– Saudades amor... não faça isso de novo.

– Não mintam para mim.

E vi Edward agora de calça sentado no sofá. Sentei do lado dele e me encostei no peito dele.

– Me perdoa Bella... eu te amo.

– Também te amo… mas não minta… eu não vou suportar mentiras.

E ele pegou em meu rosto e me beijou.

– Vamos tomar café em casa? Brenda já ligou...


	20. REVANGE

Capítulo 20 Revange

Eu precisava de um pouco de tranqüilidade. Estava com uma vida muito intensa e os meninos eram intensos. E eu gostava, mas focar separada deles e depois voltar foi um pouco demais para mim e meu tempo muitas coisas ficaram claras para mim. Como o fato de eu saber que não conseguiria viver sem eles. O fato de tê-los na vida era como respirar e não tê-los era pior que a abstinência. Não pretendia repetir a experiência e que fosse o que tivesse que ser daqui por diante. Porque resistir era doloroso demais.

– Bella não está com foi meu amor? – Perguntou Jasper quando me viu provavelmente olhando para o nada.

– Nada... só pensando.

Estávamos sentados tomando nosso café que Brenda fez especialmente para nossa reconciliação e estava lindo. A mesa florida e com de tudo e mais um pouco. Eles estavam com saudade e eu também.

– Amor... me diga o que foi...

– Precisamos conversar meninos.

– Não nos assuste mais Bella! – disse Emmett já nervoso.

– Não é nada disso. – Peguei na mão dele que estava bem do meu lado. – Preciso ver Nessie antes de sair em turnê.

Tinham olhos agora presos em mim. Supresos.

– Amor... que turnê? – Jasper disse, acho que ele estava preocupado.

– Do meu novo livro. Sou obrigada por contrato... preciso fazer algumas aparições... assinar... ir a livrarias e programas de TV para falar do livro...

– Quanto tempo isso?

– Dois meses Edward.

– Dois meses viajando... – Disse Emmett visivelmente triste e eu fiquei também. Eu não queria isso agora.

– Quem é o seu agente? – Perguntou Edward.

– Richard que sempre cuidou disso. Ele é meu agente.

– Ligue para ele amor, precisamos saber melhor disso.

– Edward...

– Amor, você liga ou nós vamos precisar descobrir as coisas do nosso jeito?

Edward quando queria conseguia ser o mais chato dos três, mas pelos rostos dos outros eu sabia que eles iriam buscar informações no inferno!

– Vou ligar para ele.

Me levantei e fui até meu escritório e Richard poderia vir na parte da tarde. Olhei o relógio. Ainda eram dez horas eu tinha tempo para escrever um pouco do próximo livro e busquei meus óculos e sentei ligando meu computador. Assim que consegui escrever um pouco Edward entrou.

– Bella, posso conversar com você?

– Estamos bem Edward. Não precisamos mais tocar nesse assunto.

– Me perdoa amor.

Ele estava chegando mais perto de mim e tirei meus óculos e levantei para abraçá-lo. Eu só queria esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido e de repente a fazenda era o lugar para isso. Não era fugir, mas estar ali com eles e Nessie me fariam muito bem.

– Tenho um presente para você.

Sorri com aquilo. Ele pegou na minha mão e me levou para o quarto dele. Acho que nunca tinha entrado ali, era bem tranqüilo. Tinha livros, uma estante cheia deles, uma televisão enorme em frente a cama e duas portas. Closet e banheiro. Colchas vermelhas e que despertaram em mim algo. Queria ser comida ali com certeza. E distraída com o quarto Edward pôs uma venda em meus olhos. Puta merda.

– Hoje querida... vamos fazer as coisas do jeito certo.

Era o tom dominador. Fiquei molhada com aquilo. Eu queria ser dominada.

Ouvi o barulho de correntes e ele prendeu minhas mãos atrás do meu corpo.

– Peguei emprestado. – disse num tom alegre. Eu poderia jurar que ele estava rindo.

Ele tirou minha roupa com muita facilidade. Isso porque ele usou uma tesoura de metal e rasgou tudo, passando a tesoura gelada em meu corpo. O metal gelado era uma sensação estranha. Não tinha medo, ele nunca me machucaria. Ouvi ele se afastar e o metal fazer um barulho distante. Ele tinha guardado. Depois ficou silêncio. E quando ele voltou senti seu membro esfregando em minha bunda... roçando... eu não sabia se podia gemer então fiquei quieta.

– Emmett comprou uma coisinha para você e eu pedi gentilmente que ele me emprestasse.

Nessa hora eu ouvi um barulho... porra ele ia usar um vibrador em mim?

– Não quero um pio dessa boca safada. Abra as pernas.

Fiz o que ele mandou e Edward ficou atrás de mim e senti seus dedos percorrerem meu corpo e o barulho continuar. Engoli os gemidos e ele passou o vibrador pequeno em meu clitóris. Porra que sensação. Aquilo me fazia querer me mexer e gemer feito louca e eu não duraria nada com aquilo.

– Gostou? – Ele disse quando desligou o aparelho. – Pode responder.

– Sim, mestre.

– Também... meus dedos estão todos molhados e você foi uma menina maravilhosa. Sem um som Isabella.

EU ouvi o barulho dele chupando os dedos e gemendo em meu ouvido.

– Se ajoelha. – Eu o fiz e percebi ele me contornar e ficar na minha frente - Agora chupa meu pau.

O membro duro e grande preencheu minha boca praticamente no mesmo instante e chupei com vontade. Eu não podia usar as mãos e não estava vendo nada e isso era bom.

– Isso... Chupa...porra sua boca! Vou fuder sua boca até cansar!

Chupei com mais força e ele intensificou suas investidas deixando ele maior. Ele estava perto de gozar, mas conseguia se controlar bem, mostrando que aquilo ia ter fim quando ele quisesse. E investindo forte em minha boca ele gritou.

– ENGOLE!

E os jatos de seu gozo acabaram com minha sanidade mental. Engoli com satisfação com ele agarrando meus cabelos com forças. Sua respiração estava descompassada ainda.

– Sua boca me proporciona sempre uma foda maravilhosa, mas entenda eu nem comecei.

Fiquei na mesma posição e ele se afastou. Ouvi um barulho mas não consegui identificar o que era.

– Levante-se.

O fiz prontamente.

– Abra as pernas.

Fiz também. Nessa hora senti o chicote percorrer minhas costas. Ele só estava passando ele pelas minhas costas. Porra eu ia amar aquilo.

– Gosta?

– Sim, mestre.

– Eu vou soltar suas mãos porque para o que quero agora preciso delas livres, mas entenda. Se gemer, eu amordaço.

E então lentamente ele me desamarrou e me apoiou na cama de costas.

– Vou te fuder e te bater.

Sem aviso, sem anda ele meteu e queria gritar. Ele metia com vontade e eu ia sucumbir com aquilo.

– Ah...

E a primeira chicotada.

– Não geme.

E ele investia e eu queria gozar... estava quase gozando quando a chicotada apareceu de novo.

– NÃO!

E eu sabia... ele sentiu seu pau sendo esmagado e ele me torturava com aquilo. Aumentando e diminuindo o ritmo das investidas.

– Porra sua boceta é uma delícia... rebola! Rebola!

E comecei a rebolar e ele gemia. Gemia loucamente!

– Quem manda nessa merda? – ele dizia in vestindo forte em mim num ritmo acelerado.

– Vo... Você!

Uma chicotada.

– Isso! Eu! Geme... geme!

E soltei o que estava preso na minha garganta gritando o nome dele alto sentindo seu pau cada vez mais grosso entrando e saindo e eu estava quase no fim..

– Eu preciso... Edward!

– GOZA PORRA! GOZA E ME EXPREME!

E gozei apertando o máximo seu pau e ele investia mais e mais segurando na minha cintura e me fazendo querer ainda mais mesmo depois do orgasmo recente e ele não parou mesmo depois de eu ter gozado.

– Isso... goza de novo... expreme meu pau!

E ele investia ainda em mim e suas mãos em meu clitóris me fizeram querer gozar novamente e meu segundo orgasmo veio com tanta força quando o primeiro e caí na cama. Respirando desreguladamente. Edward tirou a venda, me colocou no seu colo e me levou para uma banheira que já estava arrumada e gentilmente me pôs lá. Esfregou minhas costas e lavou meu cabelo. Depois me ajudou a sair e secou meus cabelos. Coloquei um roupão e estava sentindo o peso do sexo selvagem no corpo. Troquei de roupa, ele tinha uma linda camisola rosa de cetim em seu quarto e depois de vestida me deitou em sua cama.

– Eu te amo.

Foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de apagar.

– Amor, Bella...

Era a voz de Jasper.

– Oi amor. – ele disse quando abri os olhos. – Richard está esperando no escritório.

Levantei rápido e fiquei tonta. Jasper percebeu.

– Bella!

– Foi rápido demais. Só isso... vou trocar de roupa.

– Eu trouxe um vestido... mas se quiser.

– Não, só o vestido está bom.

Me troquei com ele me olhando e sorri com seus olhar. Eu estava com saudade de Jasper, precisava sair com ele. Depois que me troquei e arrumei meus cabelos ele me deu sua mão e fomos para o escritório. Edward e Emmett estavam nos esperando na porta e dei um beijo em cada um antes de entrar.

– Isabella!

– Richard! Esses são...

– Eles já se apresentaram querida!

– Então vamos sentar.

Richard se sentou numa cadeira na frente da escrivanhia e sentei na cadeira na frente deles com os meninos em pé atrás de mim.

– Richard eles querem saber sobre a turnê.

– Sim...

– Quantos Estados? – Era Edward.

– Cinco.

– Como vai ser o transporte,

– Vamos comprar as pa...

– Temos um jato. Podemos usar esse. Ficará a disposição.

Eles tinham um jato?

– Vão mais ou menos cinco pessoas na equipe dela.

– O jato comporta dez.

Que merda de jato era esse?

– E a equipe de segurança? – Emmett.

– Contratamos uma empresa que vai...

– Temos uma, dispense que eu mesmo vou cuidar disso quando mandarem a rota.

Emmett era mesmo um segurança em pessoa.

– Ela vai precisar de uma agenda bem organizada, quem vai cuidar disso?

– Meninos não precisam...

– Bom, minha secretária está vendo isso.

– Temos a nossa e ela ajudará a organizar melhor.

Richard me olhou.

– Sua amiga?

– Ela mesma. Alice é ótima.

– Nos mande por e-mail tudo organizado para se paramos o jato e reservamos os Hotéis.

– Isso está por conta de minha secretária.

– Ela vai ficar no Hilton de qualquer cidade. – disse Edward. E Richard percebeu que não haveria negociação.

– Vou deixar meus números e tenho os de Isabella, vamos nos comunicando.

Ele se levantou e se despediu. Brenda o levou até a porta e olhei para eles cruzando os braços.

– Que merda foi essa?

Jasper me deu um sorriso malicioso.

– Estamos cuidando de você.

– Seguranças?

– Muito louco por ai.- Respondeu Emmett

– Hotel?

– Como vamos saber que está em qualquer espelunca?

– Exagero!

Então eles vieram e me envolveram.

– O melhor para você meu amor... –disse Emmett sorridente. – Agora vamos falar de Nessie. Bella, ligue para Jacob... estamos aqui querendo conhecer ela.

E meu coração acelerou. Eles iam conhecer Nessie.


	21. EXTRA

Capítulo 21 EXTRA!

– Edward você marcou ela! – Disse Jasper irritado. Eu estava escutando atrás da porta um pouco aberta do escritório deles.

– Você queria o quê? Ela me prende. SE FODE NA MINHA FRENTE DEPOIS ME DEIXA A NOITE TODA SENTINDO O PERFUME NO QUARTO DELA! NÃO VI MAIS NADA QUANDO ENTRAMOS NO QUARTO.

Comecei a rir baixo dele.

– Esse não foi o combinado... sem marcas! A pele dela é branca demais e isso pode realmente ter machucado. Não viu isso antes não?

Hum... eles tinham combinado as coisas... o que mais eles tinham combinado?

– Foi só um chupão... eu não vi na hora Emmett!

–E outra... toma cuidado com essa história de dominar Edward ela gosta mesmo disso?

– Tenho certeza que ela gosta. – disse ele chateado. Realmente o que fazíamos era um pouco não convencional. Não queria eles brigando por besteira. Doeu em meu coração vê-los assim.

– Meninos olha... eu gosto. Eu gosto de tudo que faço junto e individualmente.

Eles olharam assustados e Jasper olhou para os irmãos recriminando eles com olhar. Eu sabia que não deveria ter ouvido a conversa e nem ter me metido, mas eles estavam brigando por besteira.

– Bella... olha...

– Emmett eu vou mostrar que gosto. Edward... vamos... – sorri maliciosamente e vi os três me olharem daquele jeito que eu adorava me devorando. Os três... ai hoje estaria literalmente fudida.

– Vá para o quarto e nos aguarde.O nosso quarto.

O tom deixando eles e fui trocar de roupa, eu estava com um vestido muito simples e rapidamente no nosso quarto peguei um conjunto vermelho de calcinha e sutiã e esperei sentada na cama de cabelos soltos. Edward se quisesse preso ele falaria alguma coisa, mas eu sabia o quanto ele gostava de pegar meus cabelos e enrolá-los na mão.

Depois de alguns minutos eles entraram os três sem camisa e quase gemi com a visão dos três sem camisa. Edward colocou duas cadeiras um pouco afastadas da cama e rapidamente eles se sentaram. Eles iam observar ou participar? Eu queria os três hoje.

– Vamos brincar de pet hoje um pouco sim?

Eu sorri maliciosamente... eu ia ser uma cachorrinha obediente.

– Ajoelhe.

O fiz e abaixei a cabeça. Edward se aproximou de bem na minha frente e eu podia sentir o pau dele bem na minha frente duro e firme.

– Você está linda. Parabéns... estamos loucos para devorá-la. Não vamos ter palavras seguras porque aqui estão seus homens e nós sabemos o que você gosta. Se quiser parar é só dizer.

Eu não ia parar nem que uma bomba caísse na porra do prédio.

– Vá engatinhando para Jasper. Ele precisa saber que você quer agradá-lo. – ele se abaixou e disse no meu ouvido. – Faça seu melhor com essa boca.

E fui engatinhando para ele e os gemidos de Emmett com a cena. Cheguei perto dele abrindo a calça e tirando seu pau duro de dentro da cueca. Olhei para ele com a cara mais safada que podia e ele gemeu. Abocanhei o pau dele com tudo e comecei ele na hora começou a gemer.

– Bella... PORRA!

E eu metia dentro da minha garganta e passava a língua e Emmett do lado quase gozando com a cena enquanto Edward estava um pouco atrás de nós vendo tudo.

– CACETE QUE FUDIDA! – Gritava Jasper enquanto eu subia e descia e ele estava perto do orgasmo e os jatos da porra dele foram engolidos quase na mesma hora que jorravam. Limpei tudo e dei uma última chupada e ele me olhava com mais desejo.

– Volte aqui volte. – disse Edward e voltei engatinhando para ele. – Emmett vai explodir, você deu um pequeno show com Jasper. Emmett tenho certeza que quer comer Isabella.

Porra Emmett eu estava com saudade dele.

– Mas um aviso Isabella. Seus orgasmos são meus. Então nem ouse fazer nada que me desagrade.

Eu não podia gozar? Como eu ia fazer isso com Emmett?

Emmett se levantou e veio até mim. Ele não sabia muito bem como agir já que Edward claramente dominava os movimentos. Ele se aproximou de mim e me levantou.

– Sinta-se a vontade Emmett. – ele disse sentando na cadeira antes ocupada por Emmett.

– Estou com saudade. – ele disse doce no meu ouvido e eu me derramei. Nos beijamos e ele começou a percorrer meu corpo com suas mãos e o desejo logo prevaleceu e ele começou a me agarrar mais forte e nossos corpos foram praticamente jogados na cama e ele tirou meu sutiã e abocanhou meus seios com suas mãos e boca e me contorcia de prazer. Ele tirou minha calcinha com a boca dele e depois me chupou.

– Ah!Emmett

– Não pode gozar menina... – ele disse divertido e me chupava mais e precisava reunir forças para não me derramar na boca dele.

E depois de alguns minutos de plena tortura ele parou. E minha respiração estava irregular por causa daquela boca maravilhosa que fez todas as gracinhas que podia.

– Vamos... quero te comer safada. Fica de quatro vai! Pernas bem abertas como eu gosto.

E assim que fiquei ele penetrou fundo em mim e eu podia gozar com aquilo.

– Porra Bella! Rebola! Rebola safada no seu homem.

E comecei a rebolar e gritar e ele não agüentou e começou a investir mais em mim.

– Inchara meu pau! Vai!

Eu ia gozar... estava no limite quando Edward se aproximou de nós devagar com algo nas mãos e começou a passar algo frio nas minhas costas. Era gelo? Porra eu ia ficar maluca. Emmett estava investindo forte em mim e ele ia gozar.

– SAFADA! - ele gritava e metia mais em mim.

E ele me preencheu com seu goza enquanto o que fosse que estivesse nas minhas costas escorria pelo meu corpo. Emmett caiu na cama e Edward me ajudou a deitar. Ele passou novamente o que eu via claramente ser gelo em mim. Como aquilo foi para ali?

– Você foi uma ótima menina e não gozou. Quer gozar? – o gelo agora percorria meus seios e ele lambeu onde estava escorrendo.

– Sim, mestre. – disse baixo. Não agüentando mais.

– Jasper, vamos tomá-la.

Porra eles iam me fuder.

E Jasper foi indo e tirando as roupas e Edward se livrando das dele e eu fiquei imaginando o que eles fariam comigo. Eu os queria dentro de mim. Jasper começou beijando e descendo suas mãos e me penetrou com seus dedos.

– Ah! – Ele era muito bom isso e fazia de um jeito que me deixava alucinada. Edward beijava meu pescoço e me estimulava mais.

– Jasper! – Gritei e ele gemeu ao ouvir seu nome e enfiou ainda mais. Edward aumentava seus beijos e carícias em meus seios. Como raios eu não ia gozar desse jeito.

– Ela está sucubindo Edward... vamos fazê-la gozar em nosso pau.

Então eles se posicionaram. Edward ficou embaixo de mim.

– Empina para Jasper.

Eu ia gozar com todos eles dentro de mim. Isso era o êxtase. Porque Emmett estava afoito com seu pau já.

– Sua boquinha safada.

E então Jasper passou algo quente e foi testando com seus dedos e relaxei deixando seus dedos entrarem e o óleo fazia tudo queimar e Edward começou a meter devagar e chupava Emmett no ritmo que ele metia em mim. Era bom..

– Vou meter Bella, relaxa.

E assim que ele o fez junto com Edward minha cabeça foi para trás... era como se tudo pegasse fogo eu precisei gritei alto .

– Isso... METE!

E voltei minha atenção para Emmett e fazia tudo com a força que iam metendo em mim e era bom eu não ia durar sendo preenchida daquele jeito e eu estava amando ter eles todos ali comigo me comendo, me fudendo, me completando.

– Eu não vou agüentar! – Gritou Emmett quando eu estava devorando seu pau num ritmo alucinante.

– Goza! Porra acaba com a gente

Com a voz de comando de Edward eu me desfiz neles. Engolindo a porra de Emmett e sentindo Edward e Jasper chegarem aos seus orgasmos. E caímos por cima uns dos outros, soados e ofegantes depois de tudo que fizemos. Sorri satisfeita e olhei para os seus rostos antes de fechar meus olhos.


	22. DE VOLTA AO LAR

Capítulo 22 De volta ao lar

Correr sempre me fazia ver as coisas com mais clareza. E hoje iríamos para a fazenda. Os meninos estavam a dias querendo ver fotos de Nessie, Esme até me ligou e perguntou a cor favorita dela e por fim Alice comprou alguns vestidos e laços para o cabelo quando eu disse que ela era apaixonada por vestidos que combinavam com laços de cetim.

Corri pelo Central Park pelo durante uma hora e meia. Precisava passar na redação antes de ir e ver com Alice se tudo para a viagem estava acertado. Eu sabia que ela faria um excelente trabalho, mas precisava acerta com ela os horários. Queria ter tempo para passear um pouco.

Quando estava voltando para o carro senti uma leve tonteira e me segurei num corrimão que estava do meu lado. Eu respirava com dificuldade também e olhei para os lados e vi alguém se aproximar. Era um homem que corria também ele era alto e magro. Eu o vi algumas vezes enquanto corria.

– Está bem? – ele dizia com muita preocupação.

– Acho que estou melhorando... – a respiração ainda estava descontrolada. Eu suava frio agora. – Preciso ir até meu carro...

– Vai dirigir nesse estado? Quer que eu ligue para alguém?

Eles iam surtar. Olhei meu relógio e vi que ainda eram sete horas. Jasper disse que ia na empresa antes de sairmos, ele já deveria estar lá. Edward e Emmett estavam em casa me esperando. Eu não queria incomodar. Deixei alguns minutos se passarem, eu realmente precisa esperar antes de pegar o carro.

– Estou melhor. Pode deixar. - Tinham se passado exatos dez minutos.

– Senhora não quer...

Então Jasper chegou e olhou para o gentil homem.

– Obrigado Juan. Estamos no controle.

E Jasper se aproximou gentilmente.

– O que está sentindo? – sua voz doce. Ele estava de terno.

– Jasper o que aquele era? – disse irritada.

– Segurança, quando ficou tonta nos ligaram.

– QUEM LIGOU?

– Acha que pode vir para esse parque sozinha? Ficou louca?

Eu ia falar alguma coisa, mas meu celular tocou e procurei para atender. Era Emmett. Eles tinham telepatia?

– Oi.

– Jasper chegou?

– Sim. – disse séria.

– Não fica irritada bebê. – ele disse suavemente. – Passa para ele por favor.

E eles conversaram alguns poucos minutos e eu percebi como estava cansada.

– Vão levar seu carro amor. Está melhor? Agüenta viajar hoje?

– Foi só porque estou sem comer a um tempo.

E voltamos num carro em que tinha motorista. Jasper ficou me olhando preocupado e me ajudou a sair do estava realmente cansada e assim que ele abriu a porta Edward e Emmett quer estavam no telefone largaram e vieram.

– Bella que susto!

– Eu estou bem Emmett.

– Vamos para cama, Jasper peça para Brenda levar uma bandeja porque acho que ela ainda muito pálida.

E enquanto Emmett e Edward me levavam para a cama Jasper saiu e eu estava mesmo com muito cansada. Deitei e eles ficaram cada um do meu lado.

– Estou melhor meninos. Não se preocupem. Não lembro de ter jantado e não tomei café.

– Nunca mais faça isso! – Disse Edward sério.

– Consegue viajar ou quer ir amanhã?

Ri de Emmett. Ele estava tão ansioso.

– Nessie vai ficar chateada, eu disse que iria hoje e eu sempre cumpro.

Jasper voltou e tomei um café reforçado e eles estavam se revezando na cama porque queriam deixar tudo pronto.

– Vou tomar um banho. Vão arranjar o que fazer!

E eles saíram do quarto com olhares preocupados. Eu precisava ficar um pouco sozinha e pensar. Não via Jacob e Nessie a um tempo e agora iria retornar a minha cidade natal com eles. Eles iriam surtar com Jacob? Não teria motivos e também precisaria avisar meu padrinho que faltaria algumas sessões por conta da viagem.

Me enxuguei, coloquei um vestido e sapatilhas. Íamos de jato e seria rápido. Olhei as malas fechadas e voltei para a sala com eles todos sentados conversando já arrumados.

– Bella! – disse Alice vindo com Brenda. – Está magnífica!

– Vai conosco?

– Vou depois, preciso colocar as coisas na linha e sem mim eles não sabem nem os nomes.

Rimos juntas e um empregado já ia recolhendo as malas.

– Bella a seguradora ligou e exigiu mais coisas para a viagem. Precisa assinar um novo contrato.

– Seguradora? – Perguntou Jasper vindo pegar minha mão.

– Para ela sair em turnê a editora faz um seguro e como houve modificações eles exigem um novo contrato. Nesse até um médico eles exigem, uma palhaçada.

– Poxa... serão só alguns dias na verdade...

– Um médico! - Disse Emmett. – Por que não a levamos num médico mais cedo?

– Porque eu não quero. Vou me atrasar e minha filha me espera. Parem com essa palhaçada.

Alice sorriu e revirou os olhos.

– O jato está aguardando. Dê beijos nela e mandem fotos! Os computadores e as câmeras estão no jato. Bella se cuide e já avisei seu padrinho no AA ok.

– Certo... – Alice era mesmo eficiente.

E fomos num carro. Emmett dirigia e Jasper do lado dele. Edward e eu estávamos conversando sobre futilidades e ríamos com Emmett xingando os motoristas lerdos. E foi tudo rápido depois. Jasper me explicou que o jato sofreria modificações ara acomodar minha equipe melhor, mas eu já achei ele grande e tinha um quarto e tudo o que um hotel poderia ter. A viagem foi curta e dormi um pouco depois de ler um livro que estava a um tempo ter tempo para ler.

Assim que desembarcamos eu senti o ar quente de Utha. E sabia que estava em casa. Jasper foi dirigindo guiado por um GPS, mas eu sabia o caminho de cor. E estava tão tranqüila com tudo. Nessie e Jacob, a fazenda. Eles não tinham idéia do que iriam encontrar.

– Lugar no meio do nada esse! – disse Emmett.

– Foi escolhido para afastar Nessie... Jacob achou que assim não teria chances de ninguém encontrá-la nunca.

– Hum... – disse Edward. Percebi uma troca d eolhares entre ele e Jasper. Resolvi ignorar queria ver Nessie. E finalmente chegamos ao centro da cidade. Eles desaceleraram já que o deserto e as estardas vazias tinham ficado para trás. Lembrei de que a essa hora Nessie estaria na escola ou indo para casa. Peguei o celular na bolsa rapidamente.

– Jacob Black. – disse ele no tom profissional.

– Isabella Swam. – disse brincando e ele riu disso.

– Bells! Já chegou?

– Estou a caminho, na cidade já. Nessie já saiu da escola?

– Bells hoje ela sai mais tarde. Mas Sue já está esperando vocês. Estou na fazenda dos Manfield.

– Algum problema? – Os meninos me olharam e fiz sinal que não era nada.

– Alguns, depois explico. Vá para casa, Sam vai levar ela.

– Tudo bem.

E desliguei e me joguei contrariada.

– Ela chegou em casa?

– Não... ela tem uma coisa na escola... sai mais tarde.

– Que pena... vamos vê-la depois meu amor.

Emmett disse me confortando e quando estávamos perto eles viram o que tanto me encantava.A fazenda... era de um verde que contrastava com a paisagem desértica ao redor. E as plantações vivas e o cheiro de terra molhada por conta da irritação. Tudo era muito lindo e a casa. A casa principal que era enorme e foi feita inspirada nas casas espanholas. Eles entraram na propriedade e seguimos uma trilha de verde. E quando chegamos mais perto eles viram as outras duas que ficavam mais distante, mas nada que não desse para ir a pé de uma para outra. Todas no memso estilo.

– Bella isso é lindo. Nessie foi criada aqui?

– A vida toda Jasper. A vida toda. – disse sorridente.

E ele estacionou em frente a casa principal e Sue já vinha descendo as escadas com Sam.

– Menina!

Desci do carro e abracei com força. Sue era uma mãe para mim. Jasper e Emmett tiravam as malas do carro. Sam foi ajudar e os cumprimentou.

– Está ainda mais linda. Eles estão te fazendo bem!

Corei. O que raios Jacob tinha contado.

– Não fique com vergonha. Ele contou... eles são...

– Sim. Todos eles.

E olhamos para trás e os rapazes estavam entrando com as malas e cada um me deu um beijo quando passava por mim. Ri feito uma boba com o gesto deles.

– Podem colocar na segunda casa. Eles vão ter mais privacidade e é bem maior. – Disse ela para os meninos e Sam apontou para a direção que eles deveriam seguir.

Entramos e Sue ia me contando as novidades e seguimos os rapazes com passos mais lentos. Eu amava aquele lugar.

– Jacob pediu que trocasse a cama Bells. Ele disse...

– Que vergonha!- disse sendo sincera. – O que Nessie sabe disso?

– Ele contou que você vai apresentar três pessoas importantes... sabe como ela é com essa história de pai Bells... se falar da maneira certa...

Entramos na casa e sorri ao ver tudo arrumado e limpo. Janelas com cortinas floridas e leves. Eles subiram para o quarto arrumando tudo e Emmett apareceu atrás nos dando susto.

– Vamos falar! – Disse Emmett alegre.

– Vou deixar vocês se acomodarem e tem um almoço pronto. Sam vai buscar Nessie agora e Bells, convence ela que o vestido é amarelo.

– Amarelo?

– Ela quer azul e a professora escolheu o amarelo.

– Vamos conversar com a professora. – Disse Jasper convicto.

– Ela precisa aprender que regras devem ser seguidas Jazz... é o amarelo e pronto.

– Tudo bem mamãe! – E precisei rir com Emmett me zoando.

– Vocês ainda não viram nada! – Disse Sue saindo do carro. E assim que ela saiu e eu e os meninos fomos tomar um banho no grande banheiro. Relaxante. Nos arrumamos rapidamente e ouvi o carro e desci sem pensar. Minha vida estava lá.

– MÃE! – Disse ela com as mochilas nas costas e Sam segurando as pastas. Ela correu e me abraçou e senti seu cheiro maravilhoso e deixei minhas emoções percorrem todo meu ser. Eu sentia tanta falta dela que chegava a doer. Chorei feito boba olhando seu lindo rosto branco como o meu... seus olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos claros. Nessie era um anjo. Nada no mundo se comparava a ela. – Mãe eu estou bem... por que está chorando?

– Porque eu te amo e estava com muita saudade... muita meu amor...

– Eu também mãe.

E ela me abraçou apertado. Um aperto gostoso e senti ela me soltar e seus olhos fixaram em algo atrás de mim. E vi os meninos parados... apreensivos. Nessie foi devagar para perto deles. Eles ficaram parados esperado uma reação dela. É claro que eu fiquei nervosa e todo os discurso que tinha planejado foi para o espaço.

– Jacob disse que eu teria três pais agora e que isso ia dificultar eu namorar... Vocês vão me deixar namorar?

Eu ri com aquilo. Era demais vê-los de olhos arregalados para ela. Sam fez a mesma coisa e Sue voltou chateada. Ela tinha uma cara muito feia quando passou pela porta.

– Mas Jacob só fala besteira para essa menina! Vá tomar banho Nessie.

–Eles não me responderam... estou esperando.

Ela olhava com curiosidade

–Meu nome é Jasper. – Ela sorriu para ele estendeu a mão.

– Prazer, Vanessa. Mas me chama de Nessie.

– Emmett.

– Prazer... posso chamar você de Em?

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme para ela.

– Claro.

– Meu nome é Edward. E você é muito linda Nessie.

–Obrigada, e só sou bonita porque sou parecida com minha mãe. Ela é linda!

E eles sorriram com ela e eu soube que tudo de certa forma ia se encaixar. Eles iam se dar bem.

– Vamos Nessie, eles estão limpos e você precisa tomar um banho ainda.

– Eu vou poder namorar? – ela insistiu.

– Quando tiver idade! – Disse Sue pegando na mão dela e ela saiu rindo da travessura. Sam saiu coma s coisas dela também e virei para os meus homens.

– Bella .. é lindo... podemos olhar a terceira casa? O que tem lá?

Eu não estava pronta para voltar lá. E eles viram a tristeza em meus olhos.


	23. VAMOS CONVERSAR

Capítulo 23 Vamos conversar

E eu estava ali imersa nos meus ças e fantasmas. Tudo junto. Senti eles se aproximarem.

– Quando quiser nos contar estaremos aqui.

– Acho que não consigo... mas... vou conseguir.

Eu precisava de ar e fui para trás da casa e vi a piscina e um jardim lindo que Sue devia ter feito a pouco tempo. Como eles conseguiam conservar cada parte daquelas casa eu não sabia, mas Sue regia tudo com mãos de ferro. Ouvi um carro e logo sorri. Era Jacob e começou a buzinar feito louco e os meninos olharam quando ele estacionou bem em frente a casa que ficaríamos. E ao me ver ele sorriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

– Bells! – Ele gritou e sai correndo para abraçá-lo e ele me girou como fazia a exatos seis anos. E eu amava.

– Está mais leve! Continua comendo ou esquecendo?

Ele disse me colocando no chão.

– Ela esquece. – Disse Emmett sorridente. E eles se aproximaram.

– Sou Jacob Black. Prazer. – ele disse cumprimentando cada e eles dizendo seus nomes.- Sue mostrou tudo? Fizemos um novo jardim.

– Eu vi é lindo.

– Vão ficar a semana?

– Esperamos que sim. Quando é a festa de Nessie.

– Daqui a dois dias. Ela não quer...

– Vou conversar com ela, mas me diga... o que está acontecendo na fazenda?

Jacob mudou a expressão. Ficou sério.

– Praga. Preciso vacinar os nossos.

Meu coração apertou.

– Nessie Jacob!

– Ela vai precisar sair da fazenda. Não sei a dimensão disso. Eu só não te contei antes porque não imaginava que a coisa estava tão feia.

E nessa hora dei uma olhada em Jacob. Ele tinha tomado banho.

– A coisa está tão feia que precisou tomar banho?

– Na casa pequena... antes de voltar.

E eu vi como era sério. Os meninas também estavam nervosos.

– Por que Nessei precisa sair Jacob?

– Precaução Edward, essa já matou o gado de duas fazendas. E duas famílias estão doentes. Precisamos tomar cuidado.

– Ela esteve em algumas desses por esses dias?

– Ela está envolvida com essa festa. O filho de Sulivam deixou bem claro que não quer a escola fechada por isso, mas vê as férias como uma boa oportunidade de afastar as crianças desse clima que está se apoderando.

– Nessie então volta conosco?

Como assim? Ela tinha acabado de conhecer eles.

– Jacob... acha que isso é necessário?

– Bells não faria isso se não achasse necessário. Ela ama esse lugar, vai sentir falta da abelha que incomoda ela de tarde, mas precisamos avaliar que ela corre mesmo risco. Sue não quer assustar ela e por isso a manda para a escola. Por mim ela ficava aqui.

– Isso é grave Jacob. – Disse Jasper com seus olhos preocupados.

– Olha, vamos manter a naturalidade e manter ela nesse clima.. eu andei conversando com ela...

– Sobre namorados Jake! – disse interrompendo ele. E todos eles caíram na gargalhada porque para eles era engraçado aquilo. – Jake que história é essa?

– Ela tinha que saber deles... eu achei que era uma maneira interessante... uma abordagem...

Deixei eles rindo e fui ver o que Nessie estava fazendo afinal e encontrei com Sue no meio do caminho. Ela tinha algumas coisas na mão e corri para ajudá-la. Peguei uma cesta de verduras.

– Estou feliz de te ver tão feliz menina...

– Eu estou feliz.

– Não vou mentir e dizer que acho isso normal e não quero detalhes disso, mas acho que você precisa disso afinal.

Ela tinha uma compreensão maternal. Sue sabia melhor que todos nós o que era bom e como o bom podia vir de várias formas. Ela me ajudou tanto com Nessie. E as lembranças me encheram quando sentei na bancada da imensa cozinha e a agitação pelos convidados fervia entre os empregados.

_" – Olha como ela é linda? Não quer segurar?_

_Eu a olhava assustada... e se ela fosse parecida com Alex?_

_– Ela é a sua cara... e agora que te conheço melhor acho que podemos ver porque é tão bonita._

_Eu estava encolhida na cama com medo daquela criança acordar chorar. Eu sonhava com choros e acordava chorando sem saber pelo quê. Ela se mexeu no colo de Sue e assustada e com medo me encolhi mais fechando os olhos._

_– Bella não tenha medo. É Nessie Bella. – Disse Jacob e naquela hora me olhei no espelho que tinha do lado da cama. Eu estava um trapo. Meus cabelos bagunçados, olheiras e mais pálida do que o normal. Eu poderia ser um defunto que daria no mesmo. Então por que ainda respirava? Eu deveria morrer... eu deveria ter morrido no parto. E um choro descontrolado me veio e chorei com Jacob em seus braços fortes."_

– Bella! – Chamou Sue quando estava lavando os legumes. Eu sai das lembranças e me foquei nela. – Tome esse suco. Está quente.

E vi o copo na minha frente e bebi percebendo a sede que estava. Não vi os meninos nem Jacob e percebi que deveria estar tendo aquelas conversas de homens. Passeando pela fazenda. Jacob adorava um tour e Nessie desceu com os cabelos molhados e um vestido florido lindo.

– Mãe enxuga...

Ela me entregou a toalha e percebi que ela só queria atenção e aquele simples gesto me fez tão feliz por estar ali com ela. Nessie estava bem maior, seus cabelos mais cumpridos e suas faces mais rosadinhas. Esta linda.

– Mãe... eu vou morar com você?

– Claro que vai.

– Eu vou poder ver Jake e Sue?

– Claro meu amor... eles são nossa família. E família se visita, almoça juntos...

– Eu quero estar mais perto de você, mas eu amo a Sue e o Jake.

– Mas um dia a gente volta quem sabe? Passa um tempo comigo.

Ela sorriu e Sue fingiu não ouvir nada e continuou dando ordens na cozinha.

EDWARD

Bella saiu um pouco com raiva das risadas que demos quando falamos de namorados e Nessie.

– Quere cerveja? – Disse Jacob indo em direção a uma pequena cozinha que tinha na casa e abriu sem cerimônias e geladeira e foi nos servindo. Nós nos sentamos no sofá da sala e bebemos alguns goles.

– Bem, acho que vocês querem conversar um pouco não?

Disse ele bebendo mais um gole. Ele tinha um jeito relaxado.

– Você não estranhou quando ela contou sobre nós.

– Não, sabe Bells sempre deu muito trabalho... fico feliz que isso agora seja de vocês!

Ele riu e tivemos que acompanhar.

– Mas falando sério. Ela nunca me disse sobre ninguém como falou de vocês e vendo vocês aqui eu tenho certeza que de alguma forma vocês vão fazê-la superar as coisas... entendem? Ela contou tudo?

– Nos contou grande parte. Só que tem mais não? – Jasper era muito perceptivo.

– O que é mais? – Jacob não sabia o que não sabíamos.

– Ela não queria nos mostrar a outra casa...

–É a casa em que ela ficou quando chegou aqui. Ela... vocês não imaginam o estado em que ela chegou aqui. – a voz dele era triste e ele tomou o resto da cerveja para conseguir continuar. – Bella parecia um animal selvagem. Gritava, quebrava as coisas, cuspia em mim e em quem mais se aproximasse. Sue fez daquela casa uma clínica de reabilitação já que aqui ela poderia monitorar melhor... não confiávamos nela para ir a um lugar desses...ela poderia fugir e aqui... ela poderia correr muito até achar um lugar para se drogar. – ele riu disso. Realmente ali era afastado de tudo.

– E como foi isso? Como...

– O álcool que ela ingeria na época era algo absurdo. Ela acabou com o fígado. Não sei como ela está agora... mas da última vez eu fui com ela e estava sobre controle a situação... mas ela precisa de exames periódicos.

O desmaio de Bella pela manhã e isso nos assustou e nos olhamos e Jacob percebeu.

´- O que aconteceu?

– Bella desmaiou hoje... quase desmaiou... – disse Emmett nervoso.

Meu coração se apertava dentro de mim.

– Ela precisa ir no médico. Urgente. Quando votarem façam ela ir... ela não pode ficar sem acompanhamento.

– Jacob o quão grave e a doença dela?

E ele respirou fundo e olhando para o nada. Talvez lembrando de algo.

– Em dois anos Bella fez mais estrago no corpo do que um alcoólatra de vinte anos. Junta isso com algumas drogas... imagina o estrago no geral...

E ele abaixou a cabeça e tentou controlar as suas emoções. Levantei nervoso e vi a casa pela janela da cozinha. Merda eu iria perder ela? Logo agora?


	24. PREOCUPAÇÕES ESTRANHAS

Capítulo 24 Preocupações estranhas

Olhei para trás e vi os meninos entrarem com Jacob. Sorri ao vê-los e Sue se apressou em servir a mesa.

– Com fome meu amor? – Perguntou Jasper carinhoso depositando um beijo em minha testa.

– Um pouco. Preciso fazer umas ligações antes do almoço... Jacob o escritório...

– O seu está aberto. – disse ele abrindo uma cerveja.

– Vou lá rapidinho. – Beijei cada um deles e Nessie nos olhou.

– Mãe posso ir com você?

– Vem.

Deixei eles e suas caras estranhas de lado e andei até o escritório com Nessie. Fiz algumas ligações para a redação, verifiquei minhas mensagens do apartamento e depois anotei em um bloco algumas pendências. Essa semana passaria rápido. Precisava ver o que eu levaria comigo quando voltasse Nessie estaria naquele apartamento. Como íamos acomodá-la? Muitas coisas... talvez Alice me ajudasse nessa.

Olhei para Nessie sentada numa mesa que tínhamos colocado para ela brincar enquanto eu trabalhava e admirei ela mais uma vez. Linda e perfeita.

– Mãe vamos? Já terminou?

– Sim.. acho que sim...

Levantei e senti a tonteira de novo e voltei a sentar, respirei fundo e disfarcei. Duas vezes num dia.

– Nessie chame Sue. Mamãe quer falar com ela meu amor.

E Nessie levantou-se graciosamente e se foi. Abaixei a cabeça e pensei um pouco. Ela entrou com um copo de água e fechou a porta. Eu estava soando frio agora.

– Beba que vai melhorar um pouco.

Eu tomei a água e respirei fundo. Ainda não conseguia levantar.

– Posso tocar nela?

E levantei um pouco sentindo a melhora que o copo de água gelada causou. Sue tocou na barriga.

– Tem muita vida aqui Bella. – ela disse confiante.

Sorri para ela. Se tinha uma pessoa que saberia muito bem como eu estava sem eu precisar falar nada era ela.

– Por que ainda não contou?

– Queria deixar um pouco mais para frente... tenho uma turnê e eles iriam surtar...

– Eles vão descobrir se esses sintomas continuarem... estão fortes... quanto tempo dois?

– Mais ou menos isso. Só confirmei mesmo por esses dias.

– Fez o exame?

– Atrasou de novo. Na primeira eu pensei que fosse emocional, já aconteceu antes, mas agora com os desmaios... bem...

– Bom, Bella... quem é o pai... não sei como vocês levam isso... mas..

Naquela eu percebi que não tínhamos programa isso. Eles tinham algumas coisas combinadas, será que era para ter uma ordem? Não tinha pensado nisso e me apavorei com a idéia deles querendo um exame de DNA. Será que isso seria preciso. Meu coração acelerou... e se depois desse eu não quisesse mais nenhum? Eu teria que ter mais dois? Mais dois? Meu Deus isso é loucura.

– Bella?

Olhei e vi Edward e Sue foi-se embora numa rapidez incrível.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está pálida...

Droga...

– Não... o calor... isso me deixa mole...

– Acho que é melhor descansar. Não tem se sentido bem e isso está nos preocupando já.

Eles estavam preocupados com os desmaios...

– Acho que vou para o quarto deitar... estou cansada... só me dei conta disso agora...

E os olhos de Edward se estreitaram de dor. O que era isso?

– Amor eu te levo. Quer que eu te carrega? Bella não estou achando isso normal. Você não é assim.

– EDWARD!

Ele arregalou os olhos.

– Eu estou bem. A viagem foi cansativa e mistura isso com esse calor...

Ele parecia não ter acreditado em uma palavra e assim que saímos vi Emmett e Jasper com os mesmo olhares. Edward disse que eu não estava bem e eles me levaram para a outra casa e Nessie só não foi porque Jacob e Sue disseram que eu precisava deitar. Assim que entrei no quarto e me deitei eles deitaram na cama comigo.

– Bella o que está sentindo? – a voz suave de Jasper me fez querer abrir o jogo, mas eu queria mais um tempo. Eles iam surtam não iam?

Alguém bateu na porta e Edward foi atender e voltou com uma bandeja nas mãos. Estava com uma sopa e um suco.

– Cheiro bom... – disse Emmett.

– Vão comer meninos. Eu vou comer e descansar.

– Edward e Emmett vão. Eu fico com ela. Depois trocamos.

Eles concordaram e saíram me dando um beijo na testa antes. O que estava acontecendo? Eles estavam achando o que? O seria a super proteção deles?

– Vamos comer...

E assim que tomei duas colheradas o meu estômago revirou e tomei o suco. Só que antes de conseguir mais um colherada sem fazer careta tudo ficou ainda pior e afastei a bandeja e corri para o banheiro e vomitei tudo. Tudo o que tinha no estômago eu vomitei.

– Bella... – Jasper me olhava assustado. Um pouco apavorado e eu tentei levantar mais não consegui e ele correu para me segurar. – Amor... acho que agora precisamos de um médico... Bella eu...

O que ele estava achando? Que eu ia morrer?

– Estou bem Jasper... só um... mal estar...

– Descansa... consegue comer mais alguma coisa?

Olhei a sopa e fiz uma cara de enjôo.

– Acho que não.

–Dorme amor... descansa...

E adormeci com ele fazendo carinho em meus cabelos e beijando minha testa ocasionalmente. Era bom e gostoso a sensação de paz que Jasper transmitia. Dormi mais que queria porque quando abri meus olhos já era noite. As luzes da casa grande invadiam um pouco a casa e eu olhei ao redor e vi além dos três Jacob de braços cruzados.

– Amor... – Emmett correu quando me viu acordada.

– Vou mandar ela entrar. – Disse Edward e olhei para todos ali desconfiada.

– Quem vai entrar?

– Chamamos um médico Bella. Isso não é normal. Acabou de ficar mais de três horas nessa cama.

Três horas? Hum... dormi muito.

– Isso é palhaçada. Jacob!

– Bells eu achei melhor.

Nessa hora eu entendi. Jacob contou do meu fígado. Eles com certeza estavam achando que eu ia morrer.

– Jacob você não deveria ter aberto essa sua boca!

– Bells ia esconder isso até quando? Eles precisam saber poxa! Isso pode ser...

– NÃO É! PAREM DE QUERER CONTROLAR TUDO!

E Edward entrou com a médica.

– Isabella! Quanto tempo!

Era Chris. Ela tinha me atendido algumas vezes enquanto eu estive morando com Jacob. Isso fazia alguns bons anos.

– Bom, muita gente no quarto... vamos esvaziar isso... meninos...

E todos saíram contrariados. Chris não demorou muito porque eu logo contei da desconfiança e ela tinha um teste de gravidez na maleta. Fizemos e é claro deu positivo. Ela sorriu e me disse que eu estaria bem só eu precisava fazer exames e começar um pré-natal. Receitou vitaminas.

– Bella se cuida. É algo que você precisa agora ver... não é mais só você.

O fígado. Eu precisa ver meu fígado.

– Pode deixar.

– Vou chamar esses homens que devem estar loucos lá fora.

Sentei na cama e ela abriu a porta. Todos entraram num alvoroço só.

– E então? Como ela está Chris? – Jacob perguntou.

– Bem, passei uns remédios. Ela precisa ir num médico quando voltar.

– É grave? - Jasper.

– É o fígado? –Emmett.

– Meninos ela está bem. Boa noite para vocês.

Assim que Chris saiu eu olhei para eles.

– Estou bem. – disse sorrindo. Confiante e Jacob se despediu e disse que Sue traria algo para mim comer logo em seguida.

– Me deu um susto Bella. Dois num mesmo dia. – Jasper estava realmente apavorado.

Edward me olhava desconfiado.

– Sabe o que eu não entendi? – ele perguntou.

– O quê?

– Ela não ter dito o que exatamente você tinha.

Merda! Edward era muito esperto.

– Ela só disse que você está bem e isso é obvio que não está. Desmaiou... duas vezes...

– Eu não desmaiei... olha o exagero...

– Deixa eu terminar Isabella. – Edward mandão.

– Continua.

– Quase... quase desmaia duas vezes... vomita, soa frio... Bella o que exatamente não está nos contando. Porque NADA é mentira. E nem adianta... se não me contar te meto naquele jato e só sai de algum hospital quando eu souber que realmente não tem NADA.

– Estou bem. Pare com isso. – minha voz era baixa e fraca. Eu não ia conseguir mentir, só dizer que estava grávida envolvia muita coisa.

– Amor... – Emmett tentava ser mais carinhoso.

– Deixa ela falar. Porque ela vai me falar o que realmente está se passando. O que ela disse? O que você tem? Se for o fígado... Bella...

– Estou grávida.

E naquela hora três pares de olhos me olhavam assustados.


	25. ENTENDIMENTO

Capítulo 25 Entendimento

_" Eu estava sentada olhando para o médico sem querer acreditar no que ele estava me dizendo. Só que eu sabia que era verdade e não sabia como explicar a maioria das coisas a ele. Como por exemplo as marcas nas minhas coxas ou alguns arranhões que tinha nos braços. Tudo escondido por roupas bem escolhidas e outras que eu comprava de propósito. Eu estava arrasada, não sabia como fazer com aquilo.. meus pais nem imaginavam e eles amavam os pais de Alec._

_Voltei para casa e vi os dois rindo e brincando numa praça. Dava até para pensar que eles não eram a concretização da maldade em pessoas. Assim que viu Alec deu seu sorriso mais maléfico e me chamou. Eu fui porque eu tinha algo para contar. Era importante. Não podia esperar._

_– Bella... Minha Bella. – ele disse e passou as mãos em meus cabelos. Eu o odiava e queria mesmo que ele morresse._

_– Não vai falar com meu irmão, não lembra da última surra que levou? – disse Bree rindo e de longe parecia que estávamos numa conversa sobre o clima ou escola. Me deu um enjoo na hora._

_Bree ajeitou a postura, eu não percebi o motivo e sem pensar eu disse._

_– Estou grávida. O filho, como sabe muito bem, é seu._

_E Bree arregalou os olhos, não para mim ou Alec, para atrás de mim e me virei. Meus pais._

_– Bella... – a voz de minha mãe. Podia ficar pior?_

_– O que está acontecendo? Por que não anunciaram o namoro? – Meu pai indignado... Não com Alec, comigo. Os olhos dele me fuzilavam e eu podia ver ali que tudo acabaria numa tragédia grega digna de choros no final. Antígona ficaria com inveja de mim._

_– Sr. Swam... Acho que erramos, mas veja... Não é preciso..._

_Eu queria morrer._

_– Vou ligar para seus pais e hoje teremos uma reunião na minha casa. E tudo desabou, ameaças, os pai de Alec eram importantes eles queria um futuro para o filho e eu fui para no hospital. Depois eu fui largada e ameaçada no hospital. A minha saúde e a do bebê que ninguém queria em risco. Choros... lágrimas... dor...Jacob n meio disso e eu sozinha depois de ter quase morrido numa sala de parto. Literalmente sozinha porque meus pais só vieram para assinar e depois em largar em casa. Eles nunca mais me olharam nos olhos e eu não tinha coragem de cobrar isso. "Eu era uma vadia e desonrada."_

– Não vão falar nada? Não vão...

– Bella.. olha..

– É sério que vão ficar com essas caras?! – Me levantei da cama. – EU NÃO PRECISO DISSO DE NOVO! EU NÃO QUERO VER Vocês! SUMAM!

Eles não se moviam. Os incomodados que deveriam sair eu me retirei correndo daquela casa e fui para a outra onde Sue estava quase fechando a porta.

– Não deveria correr assim! – ela me repreendeu e eu chorei. Chorei feito idiota porque a dor voltou, porque tudo que eles fizeram comigo no passado estava de volta... Meus medos e fantasmas bem nítidos na minha frente. A verdade é que eu não amava Alec e tudo que ele não fez ou fez não me surpreendeu, ele era o mau em pessoa, encarnado para me fazer sofrer. Eles não. Eles eram meus anjos salvadores. Eu os amava e a reação deles me feriu mais que saber que Alec pedir para tirar o bebê. Mais que ouvir da não de Alec que meu filho não era e nem seria um Volturi. Que se danassem... Eu seria forte para passar por tudo de novo? Dessa vez amando?

– Vamos para um quarto... você não está bem...

E Sue me guiou até um quarto perto do de Nessie e respirei fundo antes de ver Jacob sair do quarto. Ele me olhou, meus olhos vermelhos e Sue segurando minha mão.

– Bella. Seu quarto ainda esta aqui.

E me deitou na cama.

– Contou a eles?

– Sue te contou?

– Sim, depois que a médica saiu.

– Como eles reagiram?

– Não reagiram.

Jacob suspirou e me deitou em seu peito.

– Eles estão assustados. Amanhã tudo vai estar mais claro na mente deles.

– Eu estou apavorada Jacob...

– Eles te amam... é só olhar como eles te protegem e cuidam de você, entenda, você dormiu por três horas e eles se revezavam naquele quarto. Era estranho até, cada um fazia alguma coisa... Ajeitava você na cama, abria a as janelas, sentava e depois media sua temperatura. Eles faziam isso de modo natural, organizado, na mesma medida. Perguntavam sobre comida ou algo que poderia ter gerado seu mal estar, Bella eu achei bizarro no início, mas depois eu vi que eles cuidam de você melhor do que qualquer homem poderia fazer. Sabe e com seu histórico talvez seja bom ter mais apoio. E você os ama tanto. Minha Bella apaixonada e por trÊs. – ele dizia sorrindo bobo. Jacob era meu irmão mais velho, meu mentor e guia. Ele era tudo de bom que havia na humanidade por um tempo, aquele que me aturou e acreditou em mim. Dormi em seus braços deixando suas palavras vagarem em minha cabeça.

Acordei cedo, eu sabia que era cedo porque o sol estava ainda dando boas vindas e desci as escadas vendo o movimento da fazenda. Sue estava com o café pronto, as empregas se movimentavam como se fosse muito tarde e olhei Jacob pela janela da sala sair com Sam. Eles deveriam estar fazendo as rondas.

– Tome café. – disse Sue limpando as mãos num avental e tomei café sentado na enorme bancada. Respirei fundo e resolvi caminhar um pouco. Quando voltasse com certeza Nessie estaria se arrumando para ir para a escola e eu poderia levá-la. Era linda de manhã, a vida que a fazenda emitia me fazia ficar tranqüila e vi os estábulos. Queria ver Estrela, minha égua, e entrei vendo que Jacob tinha além de aumentado o número de cavalos tinha feito algumas modificações legais. Estavam maiores, os cavalos bem cuidados e com nomes na porta e estavam com mais espaço dentro de seus espaços. Estrela estava no final e fez um barulho quando me viu.

– Senti saudades... – Passei a mão nela e ela gostou. – Está linda. Jacob cuidou bem de você. Observei-a e vi que estava prenha. - Também vou ter um filho Estrela. Com a outra mão toquei meu ventre.

_" – Venha e se cuspir de novo vou te amordaçar de novo._

_Eu já estava amarrada então nada podia ser pior que isso. Eu andava com Jacob me arrastando com uma corda._

_– O médico disse que precisa tomar sol, não pode ficar o dia todo amarrada na cama, eu gosto de você amarrada, dá menos trabalho. – ele disse rindo e caminhando comigo pela fazenda. Eu estava de mau humor como nos outros dias. E foi então que ele me levou para os estábulos e vi o pequeno cavalo tentando ficar de pé. Parei e fiquei olhando aquela cena interessante. Jacob parou de me puxar._

_– Gostou? Estrela é linda!_

_– Estrela?_

_– Sim, ela nasceu numa noite em que só tinha uma estrela no céu. Deu um trabalho, mas conseguimos. Quer ela?_

_Eu podia? Ela poderia ser minha?_

_– Se você se te comportar trago e criam um laço o que acha?"_

Tirada de meus pensamentos senti uma mão em minha barriga. Respirei fundo.

– Vocês resolveram o que vão fazer?

– Não temos o que decidir com respeito a nosso filho Bella.

– Nosso Jasper? – e me virei e ele estava com um rosto abatido.

– Nosso Bella. Seremos pais. Só ficamos assustados. Não queríamos te prejudicar Bella. Queria que fosse algo planejado... para você se sentir bem...

– É nosso filho como não iria me sentir bem...

Ele sorriu e me beijou. O beijo começou delicado, mas a necessidade de nosso corpos estarem mais próximos e com mais fervor nos venceu e tirei sua blusa e ele gemeu de prazer me fazendo querer mais e ele beijou meu pescoço que ofereci com prazer e ele passava a mão pelo meu corpo e gemia com sues toques. Jasper era delicado e me deitou com cuidado numa parte cheia de feno e assim que viu que estava confortável tirou minha calça e minha calcinha e me devorou. Sua língua brincava em meu clitóris me fazendo gemer descontroladamente e queria ele dentro de mim. Forte e rápido.

– Jazz...

– Seu pedido é uma ordem querida. – ele disse e tirou sua calça. Jasper me penetrou devagar como se não quisesse me machucar, mas meu corpo precisava de algo mais.

– Mete forte! – disse no seu ouvido sentindo seu membro crescer em mim e ele não resistiu.

– Bella...

– Mete! Fundo!

E ele metia mais forte e mais fundo, abri mais minhas pernas deixando ele louco e dando mais espaço para suas investidas e Japser já estava perto d fim quando eu apertei seu pau com todo vigor.

– CACETE! – Ele dava as últimas investidas em mim e caiu do meu lado exausto e suado.

– Vocês deveriam fechar a porta.

E olhei Edward e Emmett nos olhando e sorri. Chamei-os com a mão e Emmett fechou a porta antes de vir até mim. Edward sentou do meu lado e olhou a barriga.

– De quanto tempo acha que está? – ele disse num tom bobo.

– Não sei... dois meses no mínimo...

– Isso tudo? – disse Emmett passando a mão na barriga.

– Nosso filho... – disse Jasper.

– Bella nos perdoe...

– Vocês o amam?

– Claro! – eles disseram juntos e ri com aquilo.

– Então eu perdoo.

E eles ficaram comigo alisando a barriga que ainda não mostrava nada. Ia ser uma experiência diferente ser mãe com três pais.


	26. AMADA, PROTEGIDA

Capítulo 26 Amada, protegida

Bella dormiu enquanto acariciávamos sua linda barriga e Emmett a levou no colo para o quarto. Foi quando estávamos indo para casa maior para pedir um café para Bella que Jacob apareceu com Sam um pouco tenso.

– Meninos o que vão querer...

– Sue, leve algo para o meu escritório. – disse Jacob e Jasper também sentiu a tensão. – Edward e Jasper, venham comigo. Precisamos conversar.

E fomos andando para o escritório de Jacob, ao contrário do de Bella era enorme com uma vista para o aras da fazenda e alguns animais estavam se locomovendo. Jacob deu algumas instruções para Sam que, segundo ele, deveriam ser cumpridas imediatamente.

–Sentem-se. Para essa vão precisar estar sentados.

E nos acomodamos em poltronas de couro que tinham perto de sua mesa enorme de madeira rústica. Rele ia começar a falar, mas Sue entrou com uma bandeja grande e com outra menina carregando jarras de água e suco. Elas saíram em silencia.

– Bom, sirvam-se.

Eu e Jasper não estávamos com fome. Pela cara de Jacob a coisa era séria.

– Bom, também não estou com fome.

– O que aconteceu? – Jasper já estava impaciente.

– Essa fazenda é de Bella sabiam?

Na verdade imaginávamos.

– Eu vim para cá quando Nessie nasceu e administro e cuido de tudo desde então. Foi um lugar maravilhoso para criar ela. O clima e tudo que nos rodeia faz dela essa menina saudável que vocês conheceram, fico com muito pena de vê-la partir, mas Bella precisa um pouco dela e as duas precisam ter um convívio maior... – ele parecia preocupado com algo mais. – Bom, Nessie é registrada no meu nome. Como se fosse minha filha. Vanessa Black.

– Não leva o sobrenome de Bella?

– Não, Bella era um alvo fácil e poderia perder a guarda fácil... se algum dia ele descobrisse que Nessie existisse. Entendam, o bebê dela oficialmente morreu, mas e se um dia ele descobrisse? Ela estaria comigo e eu não tenho esse histórico dela e poderíamos alegar trocva de crianças... sei lá... na época pareceu muito sensato.

– E foi. – eu disse.

– Bem, enfim. Nessie é a cara dela e Bella cresceu nessa região. Tem muita gente que a conhece e sabe que ela é filha dela só de olhar para ela, mas sabem que ela só tem pai certidão. Não há mãe. E por fim, Nessie não esconde que Bella é sua mãe. O máximo que instruímos ela é não ficar se expondo tanto... ninguém tem nada haver com nossa vida. Ela sempre se impôs e acreditem já até bateu num colega que disse que a mãe dela estava morta.

– Você se importaria se mudássemos a certidão dela?

– Não Edward, eu sei que ela nunca foi minha filha e ela também. É que na época foi preciso, Bella já foi minha responsabilidade judicialmente falando também – ele riu falando isso. – Enfim, o problema é que um Juiz me ligou e perguntou se por acaso a mãe verdadeira de Nessie a está procurando porque alguém andou fazendo perguntas.

Eu sabia que Alec estava a espreita, mas ele chegou perto demais dessa vez.

– O que você sabe sobre esse homem? – Perguntei.

– Ele é um Vonturi e com certeza vocês o conhecem. São uma família de políticos importantes. O pai é influente no partido Republicano, o mais tradicional e o tal do Alec está concorrendo ao Senado. O pai é Senador de Nova York e já foi de Boston e Seattle. Bom, eles estão concorrendo a cargos mais fortes esse ano, talvez sejam por isso que estão preocupados com Bella. Na verdade eles só devem ter chegado aqui através do nome dela.

– Como ele ligou Nessie a ela?

– Bom ela tem uma idade suspeita não?

– O que ele realmente sabe é que é complicado. Precisamos ir a fundo nisso. – eu disse pensando que Jenks teria muito trabalho.

– Ela falou que tem seguranças? – Perguntou Jasper.

– Não, mas eu já imaginei que tinham. Ela é um perigo a ela mesma sem Alec na cola dela.

– O que ele fez durante esses anos?

– Bom Edward, quando Bella se abriu para um relacionamento ele destruiu ameaçando o rapaz de morte e chegou até a seqüestrar a irmã do pobre. Foram duas horas de terror. Ele não agüentou a pressão. Imagino que devem reforçar a segurança de seus entes. – eu olhei para Jasper. Teríamos que falar com nossos pais. – E bom, depois disso que ela não namorou mais três meses, tanto por medo como por falta de esperança de ser feliz. Bella se fechou. Só que ela se apaixonou por vocês e confia. Eu confio que vocês podem ajudá-la com Alec e por isso eu digo que confio em vocês para cuidarem delas. E espero que não traiam a minha confiança porque ela já sofreu demais e Nessie gostou de vocês e da idéia de tê-los na vida dela.

– Não faremos nada a ela. Pode continuar confiando em nós. – Disse Jasper. Jacob era alguém importante na vida de Bella, muito importante. Ele a salvou dela mesma.

– Tem mais uma coisa. Precisam ir.

Arregalamos os olhos.

– Não estou expulsando vocês. – ele disse rindo de nossas caras. – Um dos animais se soltou e foi contaminado. Bella está grávida, Nessie é criança. Acho que não vão querer arriscar. Já tomamos providencias, mas não posso garantir nada com elas aqui. E a presença delas me deixa nervoso.

– Vamos embora assim que aprontarmos as coisas.

Eu concordei com Jasper. Bella estava grávida e já tinha muitas coisas para nos preocupar. Levantamos.

– Jacob você ficará bem? Quero dizer...

– Não se preocupem. Eu cuido do lugar e vocês delas. Não vou morrer por causa dessa praga e não pretendo não ver meu afilhado.

Sorrimos e nos despedimos dele. Jasper estava tão tenso quanto eu e dar a notícia a Emmett sem que ele quase saísse correndo com Bella e Nessie era um problema. Assim que chegamos na casa ele estava comendo com Bella ainda adormecida.

– Ela não acordou?

– Jasper ela só se mexeu porque eu ajeitei. – disse ele sentado na bancada e começamos a comer também.

– Ela deveria comer ou beber alguma coisa. – Jasper estava olhando para ela.

– Vou pedir que preparem um suco para ela. Eu vou na casa maior assim que terminar.

– Precisamos conversar Emmett.

E Jasper contou da conversar com Jacob e ele ficou irritado com a história de Alec e tenso com a situação na fazenda.

– Precisamos ajeitar tudo e ir embora. – Jasper terminou.

– Vou ligar para Alice, ela estava vindo. E depois ligar para a mamãe.

Pensamos a mesma coisa. Nossa mãe ia surtar com o fato de Bella estar grávida. Sorri pensando em nosso filho e resolvi ajeitar as coisas para nossa volta. Sue trouxe uma bandeja de suco, biscoitos, pães, geléia e doces. Ela ficou olhando Bella e nós arrumando as coisas.

– Ela não está dormindo demais? – Perguntou Emmett. Ele estava impaciente com isso.

– Gerar uma criança requer muita energia, ela vai acordar quando o corpo sentir que precisa. Não a acordem. Sono de grávida é algo sagrado.

Ele pareceu respirar um pouco mais aliviado, até que ela se mexeu um pouco e abriu seus lindos olhos castanhos. Bella estava linda deitada tranqüila, com uma de descaso. Nos aproximamos dela.

– Precisamos ir meu amor. Um dos animais fugiu, está doente e Jacob está preocupado já que você está mais vulnerável.

– E Nessie... ela... – Bella se levantou rapidamente o que assustou a nós e Sue fez uma catra de reprovação.

– Olha menina... esses sustos não fazem bem. Coma alguma coisa e eu vou ajudar Nessie a arrumar.

– Nessie adora esse lugar sair fugida assim... Meu Deus...

– Bella se acalme por favor... você está grávida..

Ela se sentou um pouco pálida. Um pouco preocupada. Sue veio com um suco.

– Beba. Se não beber e comer essa criança vai ser pequena. Não quer isso quer?

Algo que ela falou assustou Bella e ela tomou o suco todo. E ela comeu depois que Sue saiu. Tinha algo haver com Nessie nascer pequena? Precisávamos ir a um médico assim que chegássemos.

– Amor, acho que precisa conversar com Nessie.

– Jasper eu vou lá, mas estou enjoada, acho que comi demais.

Eu sorri com aquilo. Ela estava linda grávida. Emmett foi a geladeira e pegou um copo de água bem gelado.

– Bebe, vai melhorar até o médico passar algo.

– água gelada?

– Li na internet... diz que corta um pouco.

Ela ficou surpresa e eu e Jasper rimos. Emmett tinha pesquisado? O que mais ele sabia? Provavelmente precisaríamos pesquisar algo também. Sorri com aquilo. Tínhamos agora uma mulher grávida e uma filha... Jasper me olhou e rimos juntos vendo Bella fazer caretas com a água... Ela foi com Jasper para a casa grande e Emmett me olhou sério.

– Ele não chega perto dela!

– Ninguém vai chegar perto das duas.

E eu sabia que era questão de tempo até o Alec Volturi ou estar morto ou sua carreira ir para o espaço.


	27. INESPERADO

Capítulo 27 Inesperado

Eu estava com medo da reação de Nessie a essa praticamente fuga da gente da fazenda. Jasper andava do meu lado um pouco calado e isso estava me intrigando. Seja lá o que for, não poderia ser só um animal infectado. Não seria possível que a preocupação deles fosse algo tão grande assim... eles estavam tensos demais.

– Bella vou te esperar aqui fora. Minha presença pode causar algum incomodo a ela e quero que conversem tranqüilas.

Eu o beijei e ele fez um carinho na barriga. Entrei na casa e estavam todos movimentando-se como sempre e esse clima era maravilhoso. Procurei por Nessie e achei sentada na parte de trás da casa mexendo em sua boneca.

– Filha...

Ela se virou e abriu um sorriso para mim vindo me abraçar. Eu fui me sentar num grande banco que tinha numa sombra gostosa de uma árbore.

– Mãe o Jake disse que você vai engordar e vão ficar enorme!

– Quando ele te disse isso? – Perguntei irritada.

– Hoje de manhã. O que ele quis dizer com isso?

Jacob era um idiota mesmo!

– Eu estou grávida.

Eu nem sabia se Nessie tinha entendimento sobre isso direito, mas alguma coisa eu precisava dizer e não sabia dar floreios. Nessie me olhou e depois para minha barriga. Ela tocou.

– Você não está gorda.

– Mas ela vai crescer e vai ter um bebê aqui. – Pus a mão sobre a sua e achei aquilo lindo.

– Mãe... ele vai ser meu irmão ou irmão?

– Claro!

Ela me olhou triste. Eu senti a pressão do momento.

– Nessie lembra que te disse que te amaria não importaria quantos filhos eu tivesse? Lembra que disse que você sempre seria minha princesa. A princesa do meu castelo...

– Mas e se for menina? Ela vai querer ser sua princesa.

– Ela vai ser a flor do meu jardim. – disse isso porque foi a única coisa que me veio. E ela sorriu.

– Então eu sou a princesa e ela a flor não é mãe?

Respirei aliviada. E as emoções fluíam e me deixei sorri e chorar ao mesmo tempo. Ela me abraçou. Mas chegou a hora de conversar sobre a mudança.

– Nessie, as coisas aqui na fazenda não estão muito boas. Temos um animal doente. Essa doença pode nos deixar doentes também. Meu amor, Jacob está achando melhor voltar comigo e quando tudo melhorar você pode voltar. Se quiser voltar Nessie. Eu vim te buscar meu amor.

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso feliz.

– Mãe eu amo a fazenda! Só que quero ficar com você também... meu irmão ou irmã... mãe eu posso te ajudar depois que ele sair... quando ele sai?

– Ele vai demorar um pouco, mas olha, podemos curtir muito enquanto ele não sai e você me ajuda com as compras...

– Mãe onde vamos morar?

Opa... não tínhamos em Nessie voltando. Eu precisava ver isso com os apartamento era muito masculino. Não tínhamos tempo para comprar uma casa. Casa? Eu nunca pensei numa casa antes, eu nunca precisei. Meu coração acelerou. Eu não fazia idéia do que fazer agora. Nessa hora Jasper apareceu com Emmett.

– Está tudo pronto, acho que podemos ir.

Eu olhei ao redor. Aquilo facilmente era um lar, havia tantas coisas que eu gostava dali. Eu não queria que Nessie fosse arrancada como fui quando meus pais se mudaram de Forks.

– Nessie quando quiser pode voltar, aqui sempre será sua casa, Sue e Jacob te amam também. Entende isso?

Ela assentiu e eu ainda não sabia exatamente o que nos esperava quando saíssemos.

– Tem algo que gostaria de pegar Nessie?

– Acho que sim Emmett... eu vou no meu quarto. Mãe me ajuda?

Eu vi os meninos mudarem a expressão.

– Não vou pegar peso... eu sei... eu sei...

E Nessie me puxou pela casa e fomos para seu quarto e ela pegou algumas bonecas e um lindo caderno cheio de desenhos. Ela disse que era algo importante e eu concordei. Assim que saímos do quarto, ela com seu caderno e eu com suas bonecas eles estavam lá e Emmett pegou as coisas de minha mão. Eu sorri com aquele gesto protetor e Nessie foi de mãos dadas com Jasper. Era tão natural tudo aquilo que fiquei pensando como seria quando nosso filho nascesse? Eles babariam mais ou ficariam nesse nível de Nessie? Tinha certeza que Nessie teria sérios problemas para arranjar namorados. E sorri e fui descendo as escadas sob o olhar cuidado de Emmett e vi Edward e Jacob com as malas. Eu nem aproveitei e já teria que ir embora.

– Vamos voltar mais vezes. Não é uma despedida. – disse Emmett no meu ouvido.

E Sue se aproximou de mim com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela era parte tão grande de tudo que eu sou que vê-la assim me emocionava.

– Assim que chegar liga e cuida dessa menina e desse menino.

Sorri com aquilo e ela me abraçou.

– Nos veremos antes da primavera terminar.

E aquilo soou tão firme e fiquei feliz.

– Venha me dá um beijo e um grande abraço!

E Nessie correu para ela e achei que as duas fossem cair, mas Sue já deveria estar acostumada aquilo.

– Vamos. O jato espera e Bella se cuide, vá ao grupo, coma melhor e vou te manter informada das coisas que estão acontecendo. Se puder, quando isso tudo acabar, voltem.

– Sim. – disse olhando para ele.

– Se cuida Jake... não quero que nada de ruim te aconteça.

– Não vai, cuide desse pequeno e dos meninos... eles são meio nervosos com sua segurança. Alguém precisa cuidar deles.

E eu ri e o abracei. Ele sempre seria meu Jacob. Meu melhor amigo.

Edward começou a se despedir e me afastei dele. Terminamos de nos despedir e vi os carros. Dessa vez iríamos com dois carros. Eu fui com Jasper e Edward e Emmett com Nessie. A viagem até o jato foi tranqüila e fiquei mais calma depois que vi que Nessie estava mais calma.

Alguns homens ajudaram a colocar a bagagem e fiz um lanche com Nessie. Estava com fome cede depois de passarmos um tempo no carro. Nessie estava animada, ela fazia perguntas a Edward e a Jasper que respondiam a tudo com tanta paciência que me assustava. Entramos e a comissária veio logo nos acomodar novamente.

– Hum... você deve ser Nessie. – ela disse sorridente.

– Sou sim. Prazer.

– O prazer é meu. Eu tenho uns DVDs para você, mas não sei qiual você quer ver...

– Tem algum da Barbie? Eu gosto.

E ela veio com vários e Nessie não sabia qual escolher. Sentei do lado de Emmett e Edward e Jasper ajudaram Nessie a colocar os fones e ela pelo jeito já sabia tudo aquilo porque ficava contando as coisas que passariam. Eu os olhava fazendo perguntas para e relaxei ao lado de Emmett. Ele me olhava com desejo. Discretamente ele passou a mão em minhas pernas e fechei os olhos sentindo o prazer de seu toque... eu queria ser fudida por Emmett. O avoão decolou e Edward fez um sinal para Emmett. Eles estavam com os fones de ouvido, mas foi algo sutil. Nessie não percebeu.

Ele se levantou e pegou na minha mão. Fui levada para um quarto. Tinha uma cama chamativa e eu gemi pensando no que faríamos ali. Emmett me pegou por trás e começou a beijar meu pescoço e eu remexi sentindo seu pau duro.

– Hum... – gemi quando ele mordeu minha orelha.

– Vem gatinha hoje eu quero me servir de você nas alturas.

E ele tirou meu vestido abocanhando meus seios assim que se livrou do sutiã e gemi baixo com seus toques e boca maravilhosa.

– Eu sei que precisa gemer baixo... mas geme safada... germe para mim

E gemi numa altura um pouco mais alta, mas ainda insatisfatória. Eu queria gritar.

Ele tirou a roupa. Me deitei na cama e esperei ele chegar em mim. Sem delicadeza Emmett abriu minhas pernas e me chupou. Precisei morder meus lábios para segurar o grito. Ele me chupava com força e eu rebolava em sua boca derramando mais e mais exitação. Ele não ligava, sugava tudo me fazendo querer mais. E agarrei os lençóis quando meu prazer explodiu. Meu Deus esse homem ia acabar comigo.

– Primeiro querida.

Quantos teríamos? Aquilo me fez sorrir e ele percebeu minha animação.

– Gostou safada? Quero te comer agora...seu gosto é maravilhoso...

– Quero sentir o seu. Estou com saudades...

– Porra vem chupar meu pau.

E ele me ofereceu todo seu pau e meti na boca sem pudores e chupei sentindo meus cabelos enrolados em sua mão, numa pequena olhada e ele estava de olhos fechados e metendo em minha boca aquilo era puta visão do prazer e continuei até sentir seu sêmen invadir minha boca e ser engolido no mesmo momento. Passei a mão em minha boca provocando ele.

– De quatro... hoje só saio de você com toda minha porra esgotada.

E assim que fiquei na osição Emmett me invadiu e eu gemi sentindo seu pau entra e sair de maneira firme. Ele segurava minha bunda com firmeza e controlava meus movimentos, mas eu rebolei e ele gemeu e deu um tapa em minha bunda.

– Safada... rebola... – outro tapa e rebolei mais e ele gemia e depois retomou as estocadas. Eu ao ia durar muito e ele gemia e enfiava em mim forte.

– Caralho.. aperta com força...

E não tinha como negar aquele pedido.

– Cadela! Minha cadela no cio!

E ele estocava em mim fazendo o orgasmo durar mais. Gozamos juntos e deitei na cama. Minha respiração sendo controlada aos poucos. Ele se levantou e pegou um copo de água que nem vi que estava do lado da cama.

– Beba Bella... não pode ficar desidratada.

Tomei a água toda e quis um me ajudou a levantar e tomamos banho juntos. Quando saímos tinha uma roupa para mim na cama e Jasper e Esward estavam lá. Me vesti olhando para eles.

– Onde está Nessie.

– Pedimos que a comissária ficasse com ela rapidinho.

Eles estavam um pouco tensos... um pouco nervosos...

– Bella eu sei que é cedo. – começou Jasper – Eu sei é incomum o que temos. Só que te amamos.

– Te amamos e queremos que saiba que não vamos a lugar nenhum... nunca... estamos aqui e sempre estaremos. – Edward completou e Emmett ficou do lado deles. Na minha frente. E eles se olharam.

Num ato inesperado e totalmente sincronizado eles se ajoelharam e arregalei meus olhos.

– O meu Deus...

– Casa conosco? – eles disseram juntos e Edward mostrou a caixa com a aliança.

Eu peguei a caixa com as mãos tremendo e vi ali a coisa mais linda do mundo. A mais linda e perfeita para mim. Ela era feita de três arcos. Cada um com tipo de outro diferente. Cada um representando um dos meus homens e minhas lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto.

Eles me olhavam e percebi que tinha que dar uma resposta. Sorri com aquilo.

– Quem vai colocar em mim? – Disse olhando para os três e Jasper sorriu e colocou no dedo de casado. Estranhei. – Não era na outra?

– Meu amor, já vivemos juntos, teremos mais um filho, e vamos assim que chegar ter a nossa casa. Já somos casados. – Disse Edward orgulhoso.

– Eu aceito. E aceito tudo que vocês querem me dar.

Abracei cada um e eles beijaram minha mão com a aliança. Eu estava feliz. Completa.


	28. MINHA LIBERDADE

Capítulo 28 Minha liberdade

Eu olhava o anel na minha mão e não acredita que em pouco tempo tudo tinha mudado tanto. Que apenas um encontro em uma boate poderia ocasionar essa virada. Respirei fundo e acariciei os cabelos de Nessie. Ela dormia em meu colo gentilmente. Seu rostinho de anjo me fazia querer ver como sairia nosso filho. Sue tinha certeza que era um menino e eu estaria feliz se fosse.

– Chegamos amor. – Disse Edward pegando Nessie no colo e foi nessa hora que vi a casa. Eu tinha notado o caminho diferente, mas nunca imaginaria uma coisa daquelas. Era enorme. A garagem cabiam tranquilamente mais de sete carros, a entrada da casa era magnífica. Sai com a ajuda de Jasper, ele e Emmett tinham caras de ansiedade.

– Onde estamos? – Perguntei. Edward tinha Nessie desmaiada em seus braços. A cena me comoveu. Era lindo e natural. Ela tinha mais do que um dia poderia imaginar.

– Estamos em nossa casa amor. – Disse Jasper.

– Bom, vamos entrar e vocês mostram a ela tudo enquanto coloco a princesa no quarto. Peçam para Brenda preparar algo, Bella não come a exatas duas horas.

O tom mandão de Edward me fez sorrir. Ele tinha realmente cronometrado isso? Não duvidaria se eles tivessem feito isso. Andamos depois de Edward praticamente sumir dentro da enorme casa. Era linda, tinha uma claridade natural perfeita. Os quadros modernos, eles sabiam que eu gostava de arte contemporânea? Jasper e Emmett iam me levando ou guiando. A sala jantar com uma mesa de madeira trabalhada e cheia de cadeiras. Enorme, nossa família era grande. Eu tinha cada um deles do meu lado e dei a mão a eles. Eles me mostraram a cozinha em que Brenda agora comandava mais duas senhoras. Ela sorriu ao me ver.

– Que saudades! – ela veio me abraçar e retribui de bom grado.

– Brenda Bella precisa comer. Prepare algo leve, os enjôos tem feito um bom trabalho em mantê-la longe de algumas comidas mais pesadas.

– Está me deixando louca. – confessei. E Brenda sorriu para mim.

– Eu sei côo curar isso. Mas vá ver o resto da casa, o cheiro de comida também não deve fazer bem.

E Jasper e Emmett recomeçaram o meu tour.

– Como Brenda sabia?

– Ligamos e avisamos. Nossa mãe e pais também sabem. Eles estão muito felizes e minha mãe quer vir aqui, disse que amanhã daremos um jantar para eles conhecerem Nessie, hoje você precisa descansar.

Conhecer os pais deles me deixou incrivelmente nervosa e eu sabia que teria enfrentar isso. A mãe deles me pegou de surpresa e isso foi bom, assim não tinha nervosismos antecipados. Só que agora...

– Eles vão te amar. Alice fala maravilhas de você e eles que cuidaram daquela situação com aquela menina de seu trabalho. Bella eles já te amam e estão loucos para ver nossa filha.

Emmett quando disse _nossa filha_ quase me fez ficar mais emotiva. Esses hormônios iam acabar comigo. Eles me levaram para o lindo jardim e tive a impressão de que aquilo tinha o toque de Esme. Vi jardineiros regarem as plantas e cachorros correrem, dois cachorros enormes e assim que Emmett assobiou eles correram para nós. Eles subiram em cima dele e Jasper gentilmente me afastou para não me machucar. Como uma criança ele brincava com eles e Jasper me colocava atrás dele quando eles vinham em minha direção.

– Emmett coloca eles no canil. São umas bestas feras e já disse que Bella pode se machucar... Nessie não vai chegar perto deles!

– Pára de ser chato!

E saímos depois que Emmett prendeu os cachorros em um canil enorme no fundo. Voltamos para eles me levarem para ver os quartos. Eu sabia que ainda tinha mais a ver, mas eles deveriam querer que eu descansasse e eu estava mesmo querendo. Ele abriu uma porá que ficava bem no incio do corredor de portas e vi o quarto lindo de Nessie. Edward estava sentado numa cadeira olhando ela dormir, ele tinha uma expressão de cariho muito grande e vi o quarto que representava uma linda floresta. Era todo com pinturas na parede e a cama dela flutuava como se estivesse pendurada em alguma árvore. Era lindo. Olhei e vi uma estante de livros branca e um closet e banheiro que seguiam o tema. Como eles tinham feito isso em pouco tempo? Não fazia a mínima.

– Vamos amor, ela precisa descansar e você deitar um pouco.

Edward levantou-se quando ouviu Jasper dizer isso e fechamos a porta deixando nossa princesa deitada na cama dela.

– Temos quartos separados para acomodar melhor nossas necessidades. – disse Edward enquanto caminhávamos devagar. – Amor, o seu quarto é esse. – Era um perto de Nessie e tinha um pouco do apartamento. Eu amava a forma como o sol iluminava todo o quarto e a cama e as cores claras e floridas. Tudo transmitia uma paz incrível. Fui até a sacada e olhei. Dava para o jardim, o canil e a grande árvore que tinha uma casa que só dava para ver daquele ponto. Eles tinham feito uma casa da árvore. Ela rosa e grande, parecia bem estruturada.

– Onde está o nosso quarto? – Perguntei e eles sorriram.

– Venha ver. – Disse Edward estendo as mãos gentilmente.

E ele ficava no final. Portas duplas, mas sem nada para abri. Era como se não desse para entrar. Olhei para eles.

– Nessie não poderá entrar de repente amor. – Disse Jasper calmo e ele levantou a mão e um sensor abriu a porta. Ele ficava numa altura realmente impossível dela acionar aquilo. Entramos e viu a cama enorme. Era linda e o quarto poderia ser o maior da casa. Os móveis arrumados e uma linda sacada. Tinha cadeiras e uma mesa. Lindo.

– Obrigada. – eu disse. E eles vieram me abraçar e me aninhar em seus braços. Nessa hora meu telefone começou a tocar e só então percebi que ele estava no meu bolso. Atendi indo em direção a sacada.

– Já está de volta? – Perguntou Richard.

– Sim, o que houve?

– Por que cancelou a turnê? Eu recebi um e-mail... Isso é quebra de contrato.

– Eu não fiz. – disse estranhando aquilo. – Quem...

– Alice. Sua secretária.

Eu olhei para eles. Uma raiva se apoderou de mim.

– Já te ligo para acertamos isso. – disse séria. E desligeui.

– Quem era amor? – Emmett já estava se aproximando, mas Edward captou meu olhar e o segurou.

– Como.. –eu tentava controlar minhas emoções – Como vocês faze isso?

– Amor... – Jasper estava nervoso.

– Eu não sou de porcelana me ouviram? Eu não sou boneco que vocês controlam e brincam. Eu tenho uma vida...

– Bella entenda...

–CALEM A PORRA DA BOCA! EU VOU FAZER O QUE QUISER! VOCÊS NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO! É MEU LIVRO MEU CONTRATO!

– Isso está fora de cogitação! Voar pelo país grávida. – Edward não ia me levar co seu jeito mandão. Eles não me conheciam.

– ESCUTA BEM! GRÁVIDA OU NÃO É MINHA VIDA! EU NÃO ESTOU COLOCANDO ISSO EM DISCUSSÃO!

– Mas nós estamos! – Disse ele.

–Então acabou. – disse tirando a aliança. – Acabou. Eu não vou ficar presa. Não sou assim.

Eu estava triste. Arrasada. Não queria ir, mas eu não era o tipo esposa e casa. Eu amava meu emprego e tudo que eu conquistei. A minha liberdade não era negociável. Olhei para eles e comecei a ir em direção a porta e senti a dor. Aguda. Forte. Segurei em um móvel qualquer e coloquei a mão no ventre. Não... ele não. Eu estava nervosa, mas não o suficiente para um aborto. Eu segurei Nessie eu podia segurar esse.

– Ai... – Eu tinha mãos em mim, mas estava perdendo os sentidos. Eu estava com dor e ela não parecia ceder.

– Bella! Bella!

E essa foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de apagar. Tudo sumiu e a única coisa que eu queria era voltar atrás e não gritar, não me estressar com eles e definitivamente não perder meu bebê.


	29. CONSEQUÊNCIAS

Capítulo 29 Consequências

Bella passando mal. Bella desmaiou e corremos com ela para o hospital.

– Os senhores precisam esperara aqui. – Disse uma enfermeira e ela estava numa maca e sumiu para dentro com médicos e enfermeiros. Emmett tinha a cabeça baixa, ele não estava mlehor do que ninguém. Jasper foi até a recepção. Deveria ser eu, mas só pensava na briga. Eu deveria ter ficado quieto. Ela está grávida. A possibilidade de naquele momento nosso filho estar em risco me desesperava. Ela não podioa perder nosso filho. Ela não poderia... não por minha causa.

– Nossos pais estão vindo.

– Quem os chamou Jasper?

– Eu. Não podemos ficar sem apoio. Edward a coisa pode ficar um pouco ruim.

Emmett levantou a cabeça e vi que ele chorava. Eu só olhei para ele, não havia acusação, só tristeza. Esperamos por mais de meia hora e um furacão chamado Esme entrou com nossos pais.

– Onde ela está? – Perguntou minha mãe olhando para nós um pouco preocupada, um pouco agitada.

– Mãe... eles...

Nessa hora minha mãe sumiu e nossos pais olharam para nós. Carlisle Eleazer tinham a expressão mais estranha que já vimos.

– Sentem-se que vamos conversar com vocês. – Disse Eleazer. Ele era mais duro que Carlisle, sempre foi. Me juntei a Emmett e Jasper sentou também. Me senti com dez anos de novo. Eles parados na nossa frente.

– O que aaconteceu?

– Carlisle Bella recebeu a ligação do agente... Alice tinha sido instruída por nós a cancelar a turnê dela... não queríamos que ela viajasse com nosso filho... é arriscado não? Pais olha...

– Você cancelaram a turnê? – Eleazer perguntou num tom claro de reprovação.

– A turnê que era dela? – Carlisle cruzou os braços. – Tomaram essa desição juntos?

– Sim. – respondi.

– Nós nunca passamos por cima de sua mãe. NUNCA! – Eleazer ia começar.

– Pai..

– Fiquem quietos! Não foi isso que ensinamos a vocês. Elas vem em primeiro lugar, elas e as necessidades dela. Sua mãe nunca quis ter uam carreira movimentada e respeitamos isso. Só que sua esposa não é assim. E quando e encontrara, sabiam disso. Ela agora pode estar em risco porque vocês fizeram algo sem consultar ela! NÃO FOI ISSO QUE ENSINAKOS A VOCÊS!

Eleazer olhou para Carlisle. Era vez dele. Essa sincronia deles as vezes irritava.

– Sua mãe ficou muito triste quando soube que Bella estava aqui. Ela ligou para Alice e ela provavelmente deve ter contato o que vocês fizeram... não podem fazer isso meus filhos. Ela está grávida e o histórico dela não é favorável a isso vocês tem consciência disso? Ela precisa de proteção, mas isso não pode interferir na vida dela ou nas suas decisões. Diálogo ainda é algo válido nesse caso meninos. Isso não se faz.

Tínhamos que admitir que Bella não tinha um histórico com homens muito bom e agora tínhamos feito algo a ela que poderia colocar tudo em risco. Nosso amor e nosso filho estavam em risco.

– Onde está mamãe?

Eles se olharam e riram.

– Se eu bem a conheço ela deve estar dentro de uma sala com a esposa de vocês. Vou ligar para Carmem, seria bom se Bella tivesse uma gravidez assistida por ela. Conversa com ela e veja se isso é uma opção.

– Carlisle... ela...

– Vamos acreditar no melhor como ela chegou aqui?

– Ela sentiu dor e desmaiou... trouxemos o mais rápido possível.

– Ela sangrou? – Ele perguntou calmo demais.

– Jasper... – eu dirigi e ela ficou com Jasper e Emmett atrás.

– Não. Ela desmaiou.

– Bom, se não houve sangramento pode não ser algo tão grave. Vamos esperar.

– Obrigado por virem. – Disse ainda envergonhado com minha atitude. Com nossas decisões.

– Obrigado pais.

– Sempre estaremos aqui e vocês são novos nisso. Ainda vão aprender a viverem nessa relação. – Carlile falou carinhosamente e Eleazer sorriu.

– Estaremos aqui. Agora vou pegar um café. Como sei que essas coisas demoram e os médicos somem vou providenciar algo.

BELLA

Eu estava um pouco zonza quando abri meus olhos.

– Oi meu amor. – Disse Esme se aproximando de mim. Sori ao vê-la, mas lembrei rapidamente do motivo de eu estar ali. Meus olhos devem ter denunciado a lembrança e ela correu para me explicar.

– Ele está bem meu amor. Eu já conversei com o médico que atendeu você e ele me garantiu que você está bem. Vocês na verdade. – ela abriu um sorriso largo. Eu sorri para ela e toquei minha barriga.

– Mas ele vai conversar melhor com você. O importante agora é que tudo está bem.

– Eles... como...

– Muito preocupados, mas isso é bom. Alice me contou que cancelou sua turnê, eu briguei com ela. Disse que ela não tinha sua autorização para fazer isso... foi por isso não foi? Jasper disse no telefone que teve uma briga... imaginei...

– Foi exatamente isso. – disse séria. – Eles não podem me aprisionar! – Nessa hora lembrei que Nessie estav comigo, se eles estavam aqui... quem estava com ela?- Onde está Nessie? Meu Deus!

– Brenda e Alice. Não se preocupe que temos tudo sobre controle. Vou avisar que já acordou. Quer ver os meninos?

Mesmo chateada quando o médico contasse como estou queria ter eles aqui comigo.

– Chame.

Esme saiu e demorou um tempo para voltar. Me ajeite melhor naquela cama e não tinha como lembrar da última vez que estive numa ala obstétrica. Eu esperava Nessie e fechei os olhos para afastar tudo de ruim que aquela gravidez envolveu. Eu estava bem. Eu estava com eles. A porta foi aberta e eu os vi com um senhor que imaginei ser o novo médico.

– Boa tarde Sra. Cullen. – eu olhei para eles. Eles estavam apreensivos.

– Boa tarde. Como vai a gravidez...

Olhamos para ele e ele respirou pesado antes de responder e tive medo. Os aparelhos apitaram mostrando meu coração e eles rodearam minha cama.

– Sra. Cullen se acalme. Isso pode prejudicar as coisas.

Meus olhos ficaram maiores com aquela afirmação. O que tinha de errado com a minha gravidez?

– Não a deixe mais nervosa falando assim. – Disse Edward.

–Conta logo! – Emmett estava muito nervoso e Jasper fazia carinho em minhas pernas. Na tentativa de me manter calma. E não poderia ficar calma.

– Você chegou aqui com contrações. O que no seu estágio é perigoso. Você está grávida de dois meses e uma semana. O feto ainda está em zona de risco, por isso nada de sobressaltos. Nos exames senhora Cullen foi detectado que seu fígado ele está um pouco danificado e uma gravidez exige muitos de todos os órgãos. A senhora tem algum tipo de doença crônica?

– Eu sou alcoólatra. – não havia nada além de dor nas minhas palavras e eu sabia o final dessa conversa. Meu filho estava prejudicado porque meu passado e minhas escolhas estavam agora interferindo no meu presente.

– Bom, isso quer dizer... bom... isso explica muita coisa. O que foi detectado é que o seu acompanhamento precisará ser feito como uma gravidez de risco. – apertei a Mão de Edward. – Mas é só porque isso exigirá mais exames e cuidados do que outra gravidez. Tomando os remédios e mudando sua alimentação poderá levar uma gravidez tranqüila. Mas Sra. Cullen chega de sobressaltos. Alguma dúvida?

– Nossa esposa...- o médico tentou fingir que não estava surpreso – Ela... é escritora e tem alguns compromissos... sabe...o que o senhor...

O médico olhou a ficha e para mim.

– Não vejo problemas, não houve sangramento e as contrações controlamos. Repouso por uma semana, observem se algo estranho está acontecendo. Se nada acontecer e depois que seu médico ver os exames e fazer uma ultra não vejo por que não. Uma semana Sra. Cullen. Não vá viajar pelo mundo antes disso. Vou ver meus outros pacientes e depois volto para vê-la.

E ficamos nos olhando quem começaria a conversa?


	30. CONSULTA E RENDIÇÃO

Capítulo 30 Consulta e rendição

A semana se passou rápido. Tudo porque com Nessie em casa a diversão era garantida. Os meninos brincavam com ela e era uma barulheira em casa. Eu não conseguia pensar como seria quando nosso filho chegasse. Na verdade, eu tinha uma ideia, mas acho que nada seria comparado a isso.

Eles acharam melhor não conversarmos sobre nada até Carmem dar um diagnóstico melhor da minha gravidez, então foi uma semana de muita brincadeira e risos. Nessie deitava na cama do meu lado e ficávamos vendo televisão e conversando. Eles não ficavam nunca os três porque achavam que era melhor para mim lidar com um por vez, eu não via necessidade daquilo e sentia falta de nós três juntos na cama como antes.

Eu estava no meu quarto então isso não era nem viável por causa do tamanho da cama então eles se revezavam para dormir comigo, o máximo que aconteceu foi Edward dormir comigo e Jasper. Ele disse que sentia falta do meu cheiro e Jasper permitiu que ele ocupasse o outro lado. O outro lado sempre ficava vago nesses dias e sentia falta, muita falta deles ao meu redor. Eles estavam sempre lá me ajudando no banho, me fazendo companhia no almoço ou na janta e também brincando com Nessie e a levando para sair porque eles achavam que ficar na casa era sufocante.

– Amor, está pronta? – Jasper entrou no quarto.

– Sim, estou. Só falta colocar um brinco.

Sentei na cama procurando na caixa de joias um brinco simples. Jasper esperou pacientemente. Coloquei um brinco que Jasper me deu e ele sorriu.

– Ficou lindo amor.

Descemos as escadas com ele me segurando. Edward e Emmett estavam esperando no andar de baixa.

– Com quem Nessie vai ficar?

– Comigo! – Disse Esme saindo da cozinha. Ela estava um pouco suja de chocolate e ri com aquilo. – Estou fazendo um bolo para Nessie, ela está animada com a ideia de aprender a fazer isso. Vão e liguem assim que saírem da consulta. Não se preocupe Bella, Carmem é uma médica competente e cuidou muito bem de minha gravidez.

– Ela não cuidou de todas?

– Não, a de Jasper foi de risco. Ela me acompanhou.

– Hum...

– Vamos amor,mãe te ligamos. Feche o canil quando Nessie parar de brincar. – Emmett disse preocupado com aquela besta fera que ele chamava de cachorro.

Entramos no carro com Jasper dirigindo, encostei minha cabeça em Edward e Emmett fazia carinho em minhas pernas. Eu queria acreditar que ia dar tudo certo, eu não tinha sentido mais nada e nem estava enjoando tanto. Eu queria acreditar que Carmem falaria algo diferente do médico, mas pelo meu histórico eu não podia esperar muita coisa. Não estava nos meus planos uma gravidez agora. E tinha dúvidas de até onde meus remédios afetaram meu filho também.

Assim que chegamos ela já estava a nossa espera e sorriu ao nos ver.

– Não sabem como eu fiquei feliz quando Esme ligou meninos. – Ela sorriu ao me ver – Essa é nossa mamãe acredito?

– Isabella. Prazer.

– Isabella vamos entrar e conversar primeiro. Nada de meninos agora.

Eles olharam de cara deia para ela.

– Nem adianta, quem manda aqui sou eu, e se forem parecidos com os pais de vocês preciso manter longe dessa conversa depois podem invadir meu consultótio.

Entrei no consultório com ela e contei tudo com um pouco de facilidade. Carmem era uma médica experiente e agradável, ela tornava o que seria algo incomodo muito leve. Ela fez muitas anotações e fez questão de não fazer perguntas mais que o necessário.

– Temos muita coisa para analisar. Troque de roupa que vou fazer um exame simples e depois a ultra.

Troquei minha roupa e voltei para a sala. Não podia mentir, eu estava muito nervosa. Ela fez um exame de toque um pouco incomodo.

– Está fechado. Sentiu alguma dor depois daquela vez?

– Não, eu repousei. Acha que se forçar...

– Em qualquer gravidez se aborrecer causa consequências, mas deve levar um ritmo mais tranquilo sim. Mas por enquanto não vejo anda demais.

– Vou mandar eles entrarem para a ultra tudo bem?

Eu já estava pronta e ela os mandou entrarem. Eles estavam com olhos assustados e Carmem explicou o que aconteceria. Ela posicionou o aparelho.

– Não quero alardes. Não vamos ver mais anda que algum ponto. Uma gravidez recente como a dela não poderemos ver muita coisa ok?

– Tudo bem.- eles falaram juntos.

Carme começou o exame e foi como ela disse. Não deu para ver muita coisa, mas deu para ouvir o coração do bebê e vi que ficamos muito emocionados. Eles pegaram em minhas mãos e acariciaram meu rosto secando algumas lágrimas. Estava ali, o fruto da loucura que era nosso amor estava ali forte saudável. Carmem disse que não havia nada de perigoso, que tudo corria bem e que pelo andar da gravidez daqui a uns meses daria para ver muito mais.

– Troque de roupa porque agora vamos conversar Isabella.

Troquei rapidamente de roupa esperando por mais alguma coisa. Quando voltei Carmem estava rindo com os meninos descontraída. Sentei no meio deles e respirei fundo. Ela estava com meus exames nas mãos.

– Isabella seu quadro é de risco, mas não vejo por hora porque muito alarde. Veja bem, seu fígado vai precisar ser monitorado. Eu vou querer exames de sangue de quinze em quinze em dias. Pode fazer e me mandar por e-mail. Se houver alguma alteração eu ligo e marco uma consulta imediatamente. Não se desesperem, é só porque quero isso muito bem monitorado. Não é sua primeira gravidez e na outra pelo que me contou as complicações foram muitas, mas se levarmos essa de maneira calma não vejo problemas.

– Ela tem uma turnê... alguns estados...

– Converse com seus editores e encurte isso o máximo que der. Não fico feliz sabendo que está voando pelo país. Posso não estar perto caso precise e isso não seria bom. Faça uma rota que não te afaste muito... não sei... converse com eles.

– Eu.. está tudo bem mesmo? Sabe..

– Isabella pode trabalhar, não corra, caminhe. Evite carregar peso ou se aborrecer. Não trabalhe por horas seguidas mesmo que seja sentada. Tenho uma lista de alimentos que deverá consumir diarimante e vou te encaminhar para uma grande amiga minha nutricionista. Ela vai conversar melhor com você sobre os alimentos, não podemos sobrecarregar seu fígado. Vamos poupá-lo.

– Carmem... – Começou Edward um pouco tímido. Ela pareceu entender.

– Isso é com vocês, não levem ela ao limite. Mas podem continuar com as atividades sexuais que estão acostumados. Só não... como posso dizer isso...

– Exagerem. – Completou Jasper.

– Muito bem, pensem sempre no conforto e nas necessidades dela e do bebê. Mais alguma coisa?

– Não.

E pegamos as receitas e a lista de alimentos. Voltamos bem mais tranquilos e quando chegamos havia um silencio na casa muito estranho. Edward pegou o celular e ligou para Esme. Depois de alguns minutos de conversa ela disse que levou Nessie para c asa dela e para não se preocuparem porque dormiria com ela na casa dos pais. Subi e fui tomar um banho queria estar pronta para meus meninos, mas o que encontrei quando sai do quarto foi Edward em pé sem camisa.

– Eu lhe devo desculpas minha menina.

Sorri para ele.

– Você quer brincar?

Não respondi, só fiquei olhando para ele.

– Pode responder.

– Sim.

– Que bom. Vou te propor algo diferente. Sacie minha fantasia.

Ele apontou para uma bolsa que estava numa cadeira e sorri com a possibilidade de ser uma fantasia bem safada. Peguei a bolsa e me vesti. Uma olhada no espelho e soltei os cabelos. Quando voltei eles estavam no quarto. Salivei com a visão deles me esperando. Emmett estava me esperando da mesma forma que Edward e Jasper agora. Sem camisa e calça jens.

Meu salto alto e minha roupa de dominadora me davam um poder maravilhoso e assim que olhei na direção deles, todos se ajoelharam e abaixaram suas cabeças. Essa noite eu seria a dona deles.

Andei pelo quarto e peguei um chicote que estava em cima da cama. Fui até eles e passei nas costas de Jasper. Ele se arrepiou todo e eu sorri com aquilo. Passei ans costas largas de Emmett e queria muito acabar com aquela tortura, mas eu dei um tapa estalado nas costas dele e ele soltou um gemido. Naquela hora me senti muito safada e dei outro nas costas de Edward.

Me afastei deles e vi que tinha muitas coisas na cama. Eles deveriam ter feito isso para me dar opções e eu gostava das opções. Sentei na cama de frente para eles.

–Venham rastejando meninos...

E vi meus homens rastejando com os olhos cheios de desejo para mim. Mandei eles pararem quando estavam um pouco perto de mim, não queria nenhum contato agora. Eles iam sofrer um pouco. Me ajeitei na cama de frente para eles, peguei um consolo e deliciosamente o chupei soltando pequenos gemidos e olhando com o olhar mais sensual que podia. Eles estavam exitados e podia ver que era uma tortura para eles me ver chupando algo que não era seu pau. Continuei chupando e agora colocando a mão em minha vagina. Meus gemidos ficaram mais altos e eles estavam mexendo em seus paus eu amava ver eles tão submissos. Parei de chupar e continuei a me masturbar.

– Venha me chupar Emmett.

E ele rapidamente veio tirando a calcinha preta da sua frente.

– Quer como minha rainha?

– Quero sua melhor chupada.

E ele abocanhou meu sexo que estava fervendo e fazia isso de maneira dura, estocando sua língua e me tirando gemidos altos. A garrei seus cabelos e puxava mais para mim. Era bom e maravilhoso e eu sabia que chegaria rápido ao orgasmo se ele continuasse naquele ritmo. Mas peguei o chicote e dei nas suas costas fazendo ele quase gritar de prazer. Dei outra chicotada nele e ele fez tudo mais intensidade no meu sexo, era ótimo e abri mais minhas pernas para receber meu orgasmo. Gritei alto olhando para Edward e Jasper e vi a inveja deles. Emmett voltou para seu lugar assim que acabou e estava ofegante.

– Venha me fuder Jasper, quero ser fudida.

– Como quer minha deusa?

Então mostrei as algemas para ele e ele deitou na cama prontamente. O prendi ouvindo gemidos dos outros na sala. Ele estava completamente exposto para mim e eu amava isso.

Montei ele com vontade.

– Bella... ai...

Eu subia e descia dele procurando meu prazer sem me importar com ele. Seu pau duro me fazia gritar de prazer e para continuar no ritmo que queria precisei de apoio. Segurei na cama e continuei e ele ia chegar no seu orgasmos e eu também.

– Puta que pariu Bella! Caralho! - eu amava ouvir ele xingar daquele jeito com minhas investidas.

– Goza... derrama tudo em mim!

E Jasper gozou aos gritos e eu amava cada grito que eu fazia ele dar.

Depois de alguns minutos olhei para Edward com muita luxuria. Jasper voltou para o lado de Emmett e sorri para Edward eu ia fazer ele ficar louco. O chamei com o dedo e ele veio rastejando até mim e eu amei. Peguei um pequeno vibrado que havia na cama e o entreguei. Abri bem as minhas pernas e deixei as sensações invadirem meu corpo. Ele fazia tudo com muita perfeição e mandei ele parar colocando a mão em cima dele. Me pus de quatro.

– Foda-me. - disse firme olhando para ele.

E ele imediatamente me penetrou e soltei um grito com sua penetração firme e dura.

– Não quero ouvir seus gemidos. – assim que disse isso Edward parou de gemer. Só que estocava com mais força em mim canalizando tudo para dentro de mim. Olhei para Emmett e o chamei e ele se posicionou na minha frente e o chupei como queria fazer desde o início.

– Caralho Bella! Porra de chupada!

E Edward investia em mim sem gemer enquanto Emmett se acabava de gemer com minha boca espremendo seu pau e seu pau jorrou toda sua porra em mim e Edward inundava meu ser com a dele depois que o exprimi forte com meu orgasmo. Caímos na cama devastados pelo prazer. Eu estava com muita saudade deles.


	31. A ESCOLHA É SUA

capítulo 31 A escolha é sua

Eu sabia que aquela era forma deles pedirem perdão. Eu também sabia que aquilo não se repetiria porque eles estavam focados em minha gravidez e em Nessie. Nossa família nova e crescente. Voltamos a uma rotina de trabalho e Nessie se divertia com Esme enquanto trabalhávamos em casa ou em qualquer outro lugar. Jasper ficava de olho em mim quando eu tinha ir a redação, Emmett me levou a consulta na nutricionista e fez mais perguntas que eu, Edward ficava em casa quando eu estava cuidando dos meu livros e de meus projetos pessoais. Todos eles cuidavam muito bem de mim, eu sempre estava com alguma coisa na boca porque Emmett espalhou que eu deveria comer muitas frutas para ajudar e água para hidratação, eles levaram isso muito a sério e eu estava sempre com um copo de pagua ou suco.

– Bom, vamos ver o que é melhor para todos. Bella começa a turnê amanhã. – disse Alice sentada em meu escritório. Ela tinha quatro agendas nas mãos e estávamos sentados em roda. – Bella a sua primeira aparição vai ser na Books em Nova York. Quem vai com você é o Emmett, ele estará disponível por dois dias. Edward e Jasper têm reuniões e Jasper vai estar por uma semana no Caribe.

– Alice ão vou viajar com minha esposa grávida. – ele disse firme.

– O jato vai estar disponível no caso de alguma coisa acontecer Jasper.

– O jato não vai ficar comigo? – Perguntei.

– Na verdade cada um tem o seu, aquele que vai ficar com você é o mais confortável.

Olhei para eles. Estavam orgulhosos deles mesmo. Homens e seus brinquedos.

– Continuando... – Alice olha alguns papéis – Depois Edward vai para Great Books and moments. Isso fica em Houston.

– Isso é longe Alice! – Protestou Edward.

– Foi o melhor que pude fazer... eles queria que ela rodasse o pais tem alguma ideia de como foi diminuir isso?

– Não ligue para o Edward Alice. Longe com um jato? Edward isso é um absurdo. E vou ter um médico presente.

– Carmem amor... ela concordou em ir com você amor.

– ótimo. Vou acrescentar a lista de passageiros. – anotou Alice.

– Ela não ia para um Congresso?

– Nossa tia entendeu que a família vem em primeiro lugar. – Disse Jasper. Cerrei os olhos, não era essa a história.

– A editora mandou um médico... eles fizeram ela aceitar. – Alice disse anotando alguma coisa. – Olha meninos...

– Nossa tia é a melhor opção.

– Bom, os exames serão feitos em hospitais locais e já estão marcados. Não se preocupem com isso. Depois ela volta e ficamos com apenas algumas livrarias locais.

– Parece ótimo.

– Está tudo certo então?

– Não gostei disso!

– Jasper você tem negócios importantes a tratar e Edward vai ficar longe por um tempo, não mexa no meu cronograma! E nas livrarias locais você acompanhará ela. Então sem dramas!

– Concordo com Alice, sem dramas.

– Bella ligue para Jacob, ele deixou duas mensagens já.

Levantei rapidamente. Peguei o telefone e disquei os números ainda olhando Alice e Jasper falarem alguma coisa que eu não conseguia entender. Edward e Emmett saíram, é claro que tudo para eles estava de acordo.

Depois de cinco toques ele atendeu.

– Jacob Black.

– Isabella Swam.. ops! Isabella Cullen . – Disse rindo.

– Bells! Como vai minha princesa? Estou com saudades dela.

– Está com minha sogra e sogros. Ela está se divertindo um pouco e já digo ela vai voltar com mais roupas do que veio. – ele riu comigo e foi gostoso isso. – Ela está bem. Como vão as coisas por aí?

– Sobre controle. A vacina que os veterinários trouxeram estão fazendo o efeito desejado e acho que daqui a uma semana podemos refazer os exames. Estrela teve seu primeiro parto e se saiu muito bem.

– Quem está cuidando dela?

– Eu! Ela não vai deixar mais ninguém se aproximar com o filhote tão novo e para ela não se contaminar é melhor não manter contato com outros animais. Separei ela a uns dias, mas acho que agora não será mais necessário. Depois dos exames vamos ficar mais tranquilos.

– Acho que as aulas poderão continuar então? – Isso significava que ela teria que voltar. Eu ia ficar sem minha menina mais um tempo.

– Sim, mas vê com ela o que ela quer Bells. O que importa é ela e não como nos sentimos. Sue sente muita a falta dela. Só espero que ela queira vir aqui mais vezes se decidir ficar com vocês.

– Vou conversar com ela. Ela terá a escolha.

– O que ela decidir então. Falando em Sue ela disse que vai te ver.

Sue não saia da fazenda. Nunca a vi fora dela depois que a compramos.

– Que estranho...

– Ela disse que você vai precisar dela antes da estação terminar. Não sei o que isso significa, mas aquela mulher é cheia das coisas... por isso queria que tomasse cuidado Bells. Espero que não seja nada ligado a Alec.

Meu coração disparou e toquei minha barriga como se pudesse proteger meu filho dele. Meus filhos. Nessie era filha dele. E se ele a quisesse?

– Vou conversar com os meninos... mas não sei... a muito tempo não tenho notícias dele... acha que...

– Não se preocupe com isso. Sue disse que ia então vamos esperar. Vou precisar ver algumas coisas em outra fazenda, depois me liga para falar o que Nessie quer ok?

– Sim, se cuida Jacob.

– Cuida do meu afilhado.

Sorri e desliguei. O dia passou correndo e Nessie chegou feliz com Esme.

– Mãe! Olha... – ela me mostrou um bicho de pelúcia enorme.

– Vamos colocar isso no quarto.

– Boa noite Bella! – Olhei e vi Carlisle e Eleazer. Sorri para eles.

– Boa noite. Como estão?

– Muito bem, viemos trazer a menina e Esme. Já estamos indo. Amanhã Esme tem consulta cedo e queremos acompanhar ela.

– Ela está bem?

– Está, é só rotina. Não somos mais novinhos. – Disse Eleazer rindo.

– Eles também tem! – ela disse vindo de algum lugar com meus homens. – Vamos porque eles precisam descansar e nós também. Bella viaja cedo amanhã.

– Verdade. Boa sorte com a turnê.

Carlisle era muito carinhoso. Lembrava muito Jasper de certa forma. E eu fui colocar Nessie na cama. Ajudei ela a tomar banho e depois a se arrumar. Seus cabelos tinham um cheiro gostoso e estavam sedosos. Era bom demais. Deitei na cama com ela.

– Meu amor... as aulas vão voltar e Jacob e eu queremos saber o que você quer? Sabe, eu te amo muito e sei como é ser criada na fazenda. É muito diferente... aqui... não tem tantas coisas legais...

Olhei para sua expressão. Ela estava com saudade de casa.

– Mãe eu te amo. – ela disse me abraçando.

– Querida não é porque gosta da fazenda e quer ficar lá que não me ama. Eu fui criada numa fazenda e eu amava aquela vida. Quando fui embora eu não consegui me adaptar e foi muito ruim...

– Mãe, foi assim que conheceu meu pai? Eu tenho pai não tenho? Digo... ele veio antes deles...

– Foi quando me mudei que conheci seu pai meu amor.

– Jacob me disse que ele não era uma pessoa legal. – ela falou triste.

– Mas você tem pessoas legais agora não tem? A vida nos deu tudo em triplo meu amor.

Ela sorriu.

– Eu amo meus avôs e minha avó. Mãe você sabia que eles moram numa

– enorme como essa? E que eles fizeram um quarto para mim também lá. É enorme.

– Que bom meu amor e ninguém vai ficar chateado se você quiser voltar. Você tem muita gente que a ama e a quer bem.

– É bom isso... eu quero voltar mãe. Eu sinto falta de Sue e dos meus colegas. Eu amei ficar aqui, minhas férias foram as melhores. – ela disse emocionada.

– Toda vez que quiser vir tem um jato te esperando. Os meninos vão te trazer na mesma hora.

– Jacob disse que sou mais rica agora. – ela falou inocente.

– Jacob é um fofoqueiro. Manda ele cuidar das vacas dele!

E depois disso a fiz dormir contando uma história qualquer. Ela ficaria com Alice e depois veríamos como eu faria para me despedir dela. Acho que acabei dormindo do lado dela porque senti braços me carregarem para fora do quarto e já deitada na cama uma mão passou em meu ventre e depois um beijo. Eu amava o cuidado deles comigo.


	32. NOITES QUENTES

Capítulo 32 Noites quentes

Nova York

– Entra no banheiro e veste para mim. – Disse Emmett atrás de mim. Eu vi a bolsa em cima da cama e fiz o que ele tinha pedido. Eu amava agradar meus homens e depois de um dia tão cansativo eu precisa ser fudida.

Tomei um banho rápido, enxuguei meus cabelos e passei um creme antes de vestir o que ele tinha comprado. Era uma camisola vermelha e resolvi complementar o visual com um batom de um tom parecido. Emmett ia me deixar maluca essa noite. Seu pau quando fez o pedido já duro e pronto.

Sai do banheiro e vi que estava tudo mudado. A cama estava com um edredom dourado e travesseiros da mesma cor, não era romântico, tinha um espelho perto da cama e só depensar nas possibilidades eu já gemia de prazer. O quarto estava um pouco escuro, o suficiente para que tornasse tudo mais misterioso e sensual.

– Eu te pago por hora, acho que devemos começar.

Me virei e o vi só de box com o pau duro. Eu ia literalmente ser a puta dele. Sorri maliciosamente.

– Estou pronta. O pagamento é adiantado.

– E se eu não gostar? – ele disse isso me comendo com os olhos.

– Tenho certeza que vou agradar.

Ele foi se aproximando e me pegou sem carinho, suas mãos firmes em meu pescoço. Eu podia sentir seu hálito e sua outra mão em minha bunda apertando forte. Não teve conter o gemido.

– Me agrade. – Sua voz em meu ouvido me fez rapidamente entrar na fantasia dele.

Me abaixei e retirei o que me impedia de ter aquele pau duro livre e logo massageei ele devagar e olhei para os olhos de Emmett que ferviam de prazer. Comecei somente com massagem e ouvia os baixos gemidos que ele fazia segurando meus cabelos me incentivando. Quando ele menos esperava comecei a chupar ele forte.

– Porra Bella! – ele disse e o seu pau aumentou dentro da minha boca. Eu amei. Me senti muito poderosa e passei de leve meus dentes nele e sua mão agarrou com mais força meus cabeços. Ele estava de olhos fechados concentrado no prazer que minha boca e mãos estavam dando. Parei e fui para sua bolas. Passei a língua nelas e depois chupei de leve.

– Chupa safada! Chupa!

E chupei suas bolas com vontade massageando seu pau com minha mão quando ele estava chegando lá eu abocanhei ele e ele uivou de prazer e jorrou tudo em minha boca e engoli depressa. Ele estava suado e com a maior cara de safada fingi limpar a boca.

– Vá para cama agora.

E me deitei olhando para ele. Ele veio devagar como se pensasse o que queria fazer. E então abriu as minhas penas e tirou minha calcinha sem tirar o olho de mim. Passei o pé em seu tórax e ele passou a mão em minha perna.

– Está pronta para mim? – ele perguntou metendo seus dedos em mim.

– Sim... – ele brincava dentro de mim e eu rebolava nele deixando seu dedo molhado com meu prazer – Mete...

E então ele abriu minhas pernas e meteu de uma vez. Eu gritei de prazer e recebia cada investida dele com gemidos cada vez mais altos.

– Que buceta maravilha...

– Em...

Quando eu ia gozar ele parou.

– Fica de quatro para mim cachorra!

Logo obedeci meu homem e ele sem cerimônia meteu em mim. Ele agarrou meus cabelos e minha cabeça foi para trás e gemi alto recebendo suas investidas e então meu gozo veio violento demais ele metia mais descontroladamente e eu amava tê-lo assim, senti todo seu gozo quente em mim e sorri satisfeita com nosso final de noite. Deitamos na cama e ele me aconchegou. Minha respiração voltava ao normal devagar junto com a dele. Emmett se mexeu e pegou uma garrafa que estava do lado da cama.

– Bebe amor, você não pode ficar sem beber água.

E percebi que estava com muita sede, bebi tudo e apesar da vontade quase insana de dormir ainda tomamos banho aos beijos e carícias e depois deitamos para nossa primeira noite em Nova York.

HOUSTON

Eu estava com um vestido preto colado e um salto um pouco mais baixo do que eu costumava usar. Edward estava em seu terno elegante e exalando sensualidade. Parecia distraído, mas eu sabia que ele estava muito concentrado em alguma coisa. Já o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele não tinha boas intenções essa noite, esse vestido escolhido por ele era aprova disso.

O carro parou numa casa luxuosa, íamos para um festa? Olhei para Edward, mas ele nada disse.

– Vem.

Era uma ordem. Meu dominador. Entramos pela porta imensa e logo muitas gente. Algumas delas com coleiras e outras só com colares e pulseiras. Percebi que eu não tinha nada que indicasse que eu era de Edward e fiquei triste, eu queria uma coleira. Andava sempre junto dele e ele cumprimentava as pessoas e percebi que elas nunca me dirigiam a palavra então mantive minha postura submissa. Um moça encoleirada serviu uma bebida e Edward recusou alegando que queria estar muito sóbrio essa noite. A expectativa me deixa molhada... o que meu mestre iria fazer?

– Está tudo pronto Mestre Cullen. – Uma mulher linda e loira disse e ele pegou na minha mão. Se despediu de alguns homens e me levou para o fundo da casa. Tinha um porta fechada e ele abriu com uma chave. Assim que ele abriu eu vi o que só tinha na minha imaginação.

– Entre. – ele disse estendendo as mãos.

Eu vi vários objetos de prazer. Uma cama, um banco, chicotes de todos os tipo e vários plugs em uma mesa. Olhei para os lados e vi uma parede de vidro e indaguei Edward com um olhar.

– Tire a roupa.

Fiquei só de calcinha e salto. Ele se aproximou e passou a mão delicadamente em minha pela causando arrepios.

– Abra as pernas. – obedientemente o fiz – Se for demais use VERMELHO e tudo acaba.

Eu sabia que não precisaria, Edward nunca me levaria onde eu não queria. Só uma coisa me incomoda, quem estava do outro lado do espelho. Podia ser muitas pessoas ou ninguém, mas algo me dizia para confiar nele. Ele era ali meu mestre.

Edward então tirou do bolso um lenço preto. Me vendou e se afastou de mim. Ouvia barulhos distantes então a música começou. Era sensual, excitante. Não ouvi muita coisa depois disso e me concentrei em ficar na posição que ele tinha me deixado. Depois de alguns minutos ele voltou e se posicionou atrás de mim. Ele estava só de cueca e roçava em mim seu pênis. Mordi os lábios contendo os gemidos. Ele passou a mão em meus braços e os levantou. Numa rapidez incrível ele me amarrou a algo que eu lembrava rapidamente que estava acima de nós. Minhas mãos presas em cima da minha cabeça, minhas pernas abertas e meus olhos vendados. Eu estava entregue ao meu mestre.

– Seu pulso dói?

– Não mestre.

– Qual a palavra de segurança?

– Vermelho mestre.

Então mais um afastamento e ele voltou para perto de mim. Sua respiração em minha nuca e eu jpa molhada com a proximidade.

– Não quero gemidos. – disse ele e penetrou em mim com um vibrador. Foi difícil não gemer com ele consolo vibrando em mim. Coloquei a cabeça para trás e vi que ele estava mais perto porque minha cabeça ficou em seu ombro. Era torturante o prazer não poder ser verbalizado como eu queria que ele fosse.

– Boa menina. – Disse ele investindo em mim um pouco mais forte e meus lábios não agüentarem mais serem mordidos. De repente ele parou e minha respiração estava descompassada. Edward se afastou de mim novamente. Quando ele voltou senti o chicote de montaria nas minhas costas.

– Você gosta disso não?

Não respondi.

– Pode responder.

– Sim, mestre. – ouvi Edward rir.

– Vamos cavalgar hoje ou está cansada?

Era Edward preocupado com a gravidez.

– Não mestre. Vai ser um prazer cavalgar em você.

Então ele me desamarrou.

– Cavalgar é um prêmio. Será que merece?

Então ele passou meu clitóris quente o chicote e deu pequenas batidas. E cerrei os dentes para não gemer alto. Edward continuou com essa tortura gostosa batendo de leve em meu clitóris e quase cheguei ao ápice e ele parou sorrindo.

– Você é uma ótima menina Isabella.

Então me levou para cama e deitou.

– Monta. Geme. Goza forte.

Bastou para mim subir nele com tudo. Ele me deu suas mãos e pude ter um apoio maior e assim gemia alto subindo e descendo nele. Meu suor escorrendo pelas minhas costas e ele já no limite e exprimi ele com tudo quando meu orgasmos veio e senti ele dentro de mim ir também e gemer alto meu nome.

Foi maravilhoso e deitamos na cama exausto. Depois de alguns minutos Edward se levantou e foi até mesa. Tinha uma sacola debaixo dela.

– Vista-se.

E prontamente obedeci ele. Quase tinha me esquecido que era uma cena e que pelo espelho estávamos sendo observados. Coloquei a roupa, um lindo vestido com sapatilhas combinando. Arrumei meus cabelos com uma escova que estava dentro e bebi a água que estava dentro da sacola também. E olhei para Edward também vestido. Lindo. Sorri para ele e ele veio em minha direção.

– Para você querida. – ele disse indo para trás de mim e colocando um cordão. Fui olhar e vi o pingente era um E bem discreto mais lindo. Minha coleira. Me senti muito feliz e ele me virou e beijou minha testa nu gesto de ternura. Pegou minha mãe e fomos embora. Olhei para todos ao redor que agora olhavam para minha coleira com admiração e Edward não se demorou e realmente eu estava um pouco exausta, mas assim que saímos da mansão eu vi Jasper e Emmett parados em frente ao carro e olhei para Edward que sorria bobo. Corri até eles e os abracei.

– Não corra meu amor. – Disse Jasper assim que cheguei perto.

– Senti a falta de vocês. – disse me aconchegando em Emmett.

– Você foi fantástica. – Disse Jasper em meu ouvido. O abracei e senti seu cheiro maravilhoso.

Então eram eles que estavam vendo tudo. Edward chegou.

– Bella precisa comer e dormir. Amanhã ela não tem nada, por isso Jasper aproveite.

Amanhã seria com Jasper? Estava mesmo querendo algo leve e romântico. E eu sabia que ele era muito bom nisso.


	33. NOTÍCIA: THE NEW YORK TIMES

Capítulo 33 Notícia : The New York Times

**Uma pessoa sai de sua casa pela manhã com seu cachorro e para numa banca de jornal. Compra seu jornal. Passeia com seu cachorro pelo pequeno bairro e sobre para seu apartamento para degustar um café da manhã quente. Solta o cachorro da coleira assim que entra, senta na mesa já posta e folheia sem dar muita atenção a primeira página. Separa os assuntos de interesse e depois o fecha deixando a foto da primeira página chamar sua atenção. Ele olha e lê a pequena matéria.**

**06 de JANEIRo de 2013**

**NOTÍCIA DE PRIMEIRA PÁGINA**

**JORNALISTA:JAMES SANDERS**

**FOTOS :VICTORIA ALBERY**

**JORNALISTA JESSICA STANLEY e LAUREN MACFIELD**

_** " Esta marcado para o final do mês o casamento de Alec Volturi com a sua ex - secretária Tânia Denalli.**_

_** Alec é candidato ao senado e esta muito feliz e diz que a sua noiva apoia seus sonhos e planos. O casal ja foi visto em vários eventos sociais e agora assumem o relacionamento.**_

_** Tânia diz que quer logo aumentar a família e cuidar da carreira do marido e de seus futuros filhos. O republicano é muito enfático no valor da família e se diz um homem de sorte por ter encontrado uma mulher que compartilha de seus valores. Com esse casamento se espera que ele consiga votos de mais famílias. "**_


	34. MUDANÇAS

Capítulo 34 Mudanças

– Estou feliz por você estar aqui, senti sua falta. – disse deitada com Jasper. Ele sorriu e passou a mão em minha barriga.

– Não tive cabeça para trabalhar com você longe amor. Vocês são minha vida. E quando Edward nos contou que iria encoleirá-la eu não podia perder isso. Você estava magnífica.

O tom de adoração em sua voz me fez ficar ainda mais orgulhosa de conseguir ignorar aquele espelho e me entregar a Edward daquela forma.

–Eu sei que ele não te contou, mas ele nunca tinha feito isso.

–O quê?

– Edward nunca teve uma submissa. Ele nunca fez isso com mulher nenhuma.

– E Tanya...

– Eles nunca chegaram a ter mais que algumas noites baseadas em muito álcool, ele se sentiu muito mal depois que casaram porque ele queria que o sobrenome fosse algo só seu. Nós sempre soubemos que um dia a encontraríamos e ele ficou muito mal, só depois que o divórcio saiu que ele ficou feliz.

– Que bom que ela e ele se divorciaram...

– Mas ela foi esperta quis ficar perto entende? Mas você acabou com a cara dela! – ele disse rindo.

– Quebraria de novo.

– Não fique assim, nós te amamos. Sempre te amamos.

E a noite foi de conversa e muito carinho. Acordei realmente tarde e vi que Jasper não estava na cama. Meu corpo pedia mais cama e fiquei deitada olhando o sol pela janela enorme de vidro. Ela a visão linda, toquei a barriga já sentindo uma leve modificação e sorri. Nosso filho.

– Bom dia. – disse Jasper com uma bandeja na mão.

– Hum... estava começando a ficar com fome mesmo...

– E eu imaginei que quisesse um café da manhã deitadinha na cama, a noite foi exaustiva e queria que passasse a manhã deitadinha pode fazer isso por nós?

– Claro... esforço nenhum... estou ficando preguiçosa mesmo...

E tomei café com Jasper do meu lado, ele já tinha tomado café, liguei para Nessie. Conversamos sobre como ela estava indo na escola. Ela já tinha voltado para a fazenda e Jacob deu um novo cavalo para ela. Não parava de falar nele e eu é claro briguei com Jacob porque ela já tinha dois e ele estava exagerando já. Ele só soube rir e me ignorar por completo. Apesar de distante dela eu estava feliz,a fazenda era a vida dela e lá ela se sentia muito segura e eu sabia exatamente o que era isso. A manhã foi mesmo na cama descansado com Jasper e estávamos aproveitando a boa seleção de filmes do hotel e vendo uma trás do outro até eu voltar a dormir nos seus braços.

– Amor, vamos aproveitar a tarde... acorda princesa...

Eu não queria acordar, mas sair um pouco daquele hotel era uma ótima idéia.

– Só se você me ajudar a tomar banho... – disse manhosa. Ouvi sua risada.

– Na banheira... preparei algo para nós.

Abri os olhos e o vi só de toalha. Me animei. Levantei devagar e o acompanhei. A banheira estava com um cheiro de rosas e algumas velas. Sorri para ele. Jasper tirou minha camisola me deixando completamente nua. Ele tirou a toalha e senti sua ereção em mim.

– Vamos entrar amor.

Ele entrou e me ajudou a descer. A água estava na temperatura certa e sentei no seu colo relaxando. Ele pegou uma esponja e começou a esfregar minhas costas lentamente, fechei meus olhos recebendo o mimo que estava me deixando mais animada. Ele fazia movimentos calculados e certos que me deixavam querendo ele. Jasper deixou a esponja de lado e começou a passar mão pelo meu corpo e beijar minha nuca e minha costas. Quando ele passou língua na minha nuca fiquei arrepiada com o inesperado e agarrei as pernas dele ouvindo imediatamente um gemido dele em meu ouvido. Me ajustei ficando de frente para ele, nos beijando numa mistura de desejo e carinho. Minhas mãos passeando pelas suas costas subindo até seus cabelos molhados e meus beijos em seu pescoço tornava tudo perfeito.

– Bella... amor...

E então comecei a me movimentar devagar sentindo sua ereção aumentar com os pequenos movimentos. Eu queria ele dentro de mim, mas também queria algo leve e suave. Pus minha cabeça para trás dando a ele caminho para meus seios e ele abocanhou eles sem tirar os olhos de mim. Não resisti e gemi loucamente com sua língua brincando com meus seios, ela é o céu. E aumentei a velocidade de meus movimentos porque o prazer estava me consumindo e quando ele parou ele me ajudou a entrar nele.

– Jazz... – agarrei seu cabelo e ele voltou a brincar com meus seios e apertar minha bunda.

– Vai...

E ele me ajudou em meus movimentos que não eram rápidos nem muito lentos. Eu subia e descia aproveitando para senti-lo em mim.

– Eu te amo... eu te amo...

Eu dizia e isso pareceu animá-lo ainda mais e ele acelerou o ritmo com suas mãos em minha bunda e eu gemia de prazer na banheira e não agüentava mais, queria liberar meu prazer.

– Vamos... vamos juntos... – ele olhava intensamente para mim.

Sem tirar em nenhum momento os olhos um do outro aumentamos o ritmo e gozamos. Jasper era muito bom em fazer as coisas do jeito perfeito.

– Venha... a água está esfriando.

E ele me ajudou a me secar e depois colocou uma camisola em mim com muito delicadeza. Ter Jasper era ter uma calmaria ao meu redor quase mágica e eu amava um pouco disso ás vezes. Voltamos para cama e adormeci, queria sair com ele e ele garantiu que teríamos tempo, mas que eu precisa descansar.

Acordei tranqüila sentindo o cheiro dele em mim. Ouvi uma conversa e levantei. Já era de noite? Eu tinha dormido muito.

– Ela... Edward...

– Acho que devíamos esconder. A gravidez está muito recente. – Eles estavam lá. Todos eles. Edwardestava querendo esconder o que de mim?

– E se ela descobre? ISSO SAIU NO JORNAL! – Gritou Emmett nervoso.

O que poderia estar num jornal que me interessasse? Será que Jéssica publicou em algum jornal aquilo que ela queria?

– Ela não pode sofrer nenhuma surpresa. Acho melhor contarmos e ficarmos por perto. – Jasper disse isso muito nervoso.

– VOCÊ TINHA QUE SE ENVOLVER COM ESSA MULHER !OLHA A MERDA QUE ISSO DEU!

– Emmett não admito que fale assim! Na época me pareceu correto...

– PARECEU PORRA NENHUMA!

Eu apareci e cruzei meus braços.

– O que você não querem me contar? – Disse séria.

– Fudeu. – disse Emmett pálido.

– O que fudeu? – Perguntei de novo.

– Bella senta um pouco.

– Estou bem em pé Edward.

– Isso não é simples assim... você precisa sentar...

Olhei ao redor e vi uma cadeira e sentei. Nessa hora tinha um jornal em cima da mesa perto da cadeira e assim que peguei ele eles ficaram tensos. Primeira página.

**" Está marcado para o final desse mês o casamento de Alec Volturi com sua ex-secretária Tânia Denalli. Alec que é canditado ao senado está muito feliz e diz que sua noiva apóia seus sonhos e planos. O casal já foi visto em muitos eventos sociais e agora assumi o relacionamento. Tânia diz que quer aumentar logo a família e cuidar da carreira do marido e de seus futuros filhos. O republicano que é muito enfático no valor da família em seus discursos se diz um homem de sorte por ter encontrado uma mulher que compartilha de seus valores. Com esse casamento se espera que ele consiga votos de mais famílias."**

Lendo aquilo eu congelei. Tânia e Alec? A foto deles com Jane e os pais do lado me fez tremer inteira e as imagens de Alec em mim... Alec me espancando... a família dele me xingando... O jornal caiu de minhas mãos.

– Bella! – ouvi Edward gritar – Chame Carmem agora!

Os braços dele me envolvendo. Eu só percebi que chorava quando Jasper limpou algumas lágrimas. Eu estava soluçando e me agarrando a Edward.

– Eles não vão te fazer nada... amor...

– Eles... eles... o que eles...

– Bella depois conversamos. Vou colocar você na cama amor, se acalma.

Edward me levou para cama e eu só tremia de pavor pensando no que seria de mim e de Nessie agora.


	35. APOIO

Capítulo 35 Apoio

Eu tinha certeza de uma coisa. O casamento deles não foi algo acidental e eu conhecia Alec muito bem para saber que isso tinha vindo dele. Ele me sondava a algunsanos e acho que só não descobriu de Nessie porque legalmente falando ela não é exatamente minha então ela como filha de Jacob poderia me ver como mãe e tudo mais.

Ele estava concorrendo ao Senado, era um cargo que provavelmente o levaria para Casa Branca depois que seu pai ganhasse as eleições. Isso era algo perigoso, aquela família no poder. Eu era democrata desde que descobri que eles entraram no Partido e lutava secretamente contra eles, mas agora eles estavam lutando contra mim.

Onde Nessie entrava nisso caso ele descobrisse? Ele corria um risco de eu provar sobre o estupro já que eu tinha laudos, eu corria o risco de ser exposta para toda sociedade como a puta dos Cullens como Tânia mesmo disse uma vez e minha vida de álcool e drogas seria manchete com certeza. Jéssica ajudaria seja lá onde ela estivesse.

Respirei fundo porque esses pensamentos estavam realmente me dando dor de cabeça. Eu estava sozinha no quarto a um tempo. Eles estavam em algum lugar do hotel discutindo e debatendo, era em típico deles fazer isso pelas minhas costas. Olhei o quarto de hotel vazio e lembrei que deveria avisar Jacob porque afinal isso poderia respingar em Nessie facilmente.

Levantei da cama e fui tomar um banho, o calmante que Carmem que me deu ainda me deixava um pouco tonta então tomei cuidado para não cai e sentei no chuveiro sentindo a água quente me consolar. Eu tinha muito a perder, meu bebê, Nessie e tudo que construí todos esses anos com muito esforço. Talvez eu devesse voltar a fazer terapia para lidar com isso ou não perder a cabeça. Eu queria beber e sabia que isso era um caminho sem volta para mim, não poderia por nada em risco para mim. Alec uma hora descobriria sobre Nessie e eu precisa estar em minha melhor forma para enfrenta-lo. Depois de anos eu iria enfrenta-lo. Eu tinha forças para isso?

Sai da banheiro, sequei meus cabelos sentada na cama com o roupão de Jasper. O cheiro dele era maravilhoso e me lembrou dos nossos momentos de paz. Agora quando eu os teria de novo? Cada palavra do jornal gravada na minha cabeça, martelando e me dizendo que uma tempestade se formava no horizonte.

Coloquei uma roupa qualquer e senti fome. Sorri com o fato de agora a fome seria cada vez maior. Olhei ao redor e ainda não vi ninguém, mas tinha uma mesa posta, uma grande mesa cheia de comida, eles deveriam pensar que demoraria um pouco mais para acordar. Comi olhando para o jornal no chão exatamente onde eu havia deixado ele. Meu celular tocou e levei um susto, corri para ver onde ele estava e me surpreendi ao ver que ele estava do lado da cama. Eles tinham deixado de propósito lá?

– Alô?

– Bella como está?

Era Esme.

– Estou bem, estava comendo alguma coisa.

– Isso mesmo meu amor, pensa no bebê. Não é hora de deixar as coisas afetarem sua gravidez.

– Não vou deixar Esme esse bebê vai nascer saudável e vai nos dar muita alegria eu tenho certeza.

– Oh meu amor isso mesmo, estaremos com você acredite, todos os homens estão se empenhando muito nisso, Eleazer está voltando de viagem. Vamos resolver isso juntos e sem apoio Cullen em muitas coisas meu amor... a campanha de Alec não vai muito adiante...

– Apoio Cullen?

Esme riu de minha confusão.

– Bella os meninos precisam explicar para você o peso do seu sobrenome querida.

Eu não era uma Cullen ainda apesar da aliança dizer que sim, mas resolvi deixar isso passar.

– Obriga pelo carinho Esme. Estou precisando.

– Eu sei querida, volte logo quero ver meus netos. Quando Nessie vem?

– Não sei, preciso conversar com os meninos... não sei se é bom ter ela aqui nesse momento, talvez lá ela esteja mais guardada... nem quero pensar no que ele é capaz...

– Isabella Cullen. – disse ela firme – Ninguém toca na minha família. Ninguém!

Eu nunca tinha visto Esme falar daquele jeito. Uma leoa estava do outro lado da linha, mas para ser mãe de três e casada com dois, eu talvez entendesse isso.

– Esme vocês já sofreram...discriminação...acho que Alec pode...

– Sabe Bella, eu e meus maridos somos mais experientes sim, sofremos um pouco mais a incompreensão das pessoas a respeito da nossa relação. Só que foi algo isolado. Vocês de certa forma estão mais expostos... pela sua profissão e porque Alec é uma figura conhecida... só que eu tenho fé que tudo vai se resolver da melhor maneira possível. Estaremos aqui para guiar vocês e eles estão mais calmos depois que Carlisle garantiu apoio com a mídia e tudo mais.

Senti um cansaço me dominar mesmo depois de descansado muito. Meu corpo pesava e pedia por cama.

– Eu estou me sentindo cansada, vou terminar de comer e deitar. Acho que volto para Seattle depois disso, não pretendo ficar longe com essa história de Tânia e Alec juntos.

– Sábia decisão minha querida, pense nos seus filhos. Eles precisam de uma mãe forte.

Esme talvez fosse a força em pessoa. Ouvi-la falar daquele jeito me fez pensar que agora deveria ser uma leoa também, eu tinha meu bebê e Nessie e Alec não poderia tocar neles. Minha família eu pensei e sorri. Passei tantos anos solitária de muitas formas e isolada por opção que agora eu estava rodeada de pessoas que precisavam de mim assim como eu precisava deles, não poderia fraquejar. Comi satisfeita com as conclusões que tinha tirado e pronta para enfrentar o que for que viesse, eu ama meus homens e meus filhos. Eu era forte, eu sabia que tinha força em algum lugar.

Deitei na cama exausta sem saber o motivo daquilo. Fechei meus olhos por alguns instantes pensando ser impossível dormir, mas era bom estar num lugar aconchegante com o cheiro de algum deles. Nessa eu ouvi barulhos e sorri, os movimentos ficaram cada vez mais perto e senti a porta do quarto se abrir, meus homens. Cada um foi se posicionando num lugar da cama e percebi que eles estavam de cueca quando passei a mão tentando identificar cada um deles.

– Boa noite meu amor. Dormiu bem? - A preocupação de Edward.

– Descansei sim, mas estou com preguiça e cansada ainda não sei bem de quê. – disse rindo.

– Bom, a gravidez cansa minha querida, seu corpo está a todo vapor para proteger e fazer nosso bebê crescer. – a voz suave de Jasper.

– É verdade, quero voltar para casa. Não quero mais ficar aqui.

– Vamos te levar amanhã de manhã meu amor, assim que o sol sair e você tomar café. Vamos providenciar tudo ok? Não se preocupe, se é em casa que você quer estar é lá que estaremos. – A proteção e abrigo de Emmett.

– Obrigada, é lá mesmo que quero estar e resolver tudo de uma vez por todas.

As mãos passeavam pelo corpo, não famintas, mas necessitadas de um toque, de uma atenção.

–Comeu o suficiente? Quer um suco?

– Não Edward obrigada, no momento eu preciso mesmo de vocês comigo. Me sinto completa e segura e é só isso que preciso.

– Estaremos sempre aqui meu amor... para você... por vocês...

– Preciso falar com Jacob.

– Já ligamos Bella e ele está ciente de tudo.

– O que vamos fazer com nossa pequena?

– Achamos melhor mantê-la lá Bella, entenda que agora é melhor assim, as coisas podem ficar um pouco feia, não sabemos qual a intenção deles ainda e precisamos estra preparados. – Emmett falava cauteloso.

– Estaremos meus amores. Estaremos, só prometam que estaremos juntos sempre.

Senti o sorriso de Jasper nas minhas costas.

– E pensa que vamos aonde sem você? Não pretendemos nos mover sem você querida e lutaremos juntos seja lá contra o que for. Te amamos Bella. Você é nossa esposa, mãe de nossos filhos e nossa companheira. Não iremos a lugar nenhum.

– Oh... era tudo que eu precisava ouvir Jasper.

watch?v=soZ1yCGEcxk

**"****Let the sky fall**

**When it crumbles**

**We will stand tall**

**And face it all**

**Together**

**Let the sky fall**

**When it crumbles**

**We will stand tall**

**And face it all together**

**At skyfall**

**...**

**Where you go, I go**

**What you see, I see**

**I know I'd never be me**

**Without the security**

**Of your loving arms**

**Keeping me from harm**

**Put your hand in my hand**

**Andwe'll stand"**

**Adele - skyfall**


	36. OUTROS CULLENS

Capítulo 36 Outros Cullens

– Vocês acham isso realmente necessário? – Perguntei me maquiando.

– Claro. – Edward estava ajeitando a gravata do meu lado. Jasper estava me ajudando com o vestido. Tinha emperrado o zíper e Emmett estava no seu quarto numa ligação.

– Acho que consegui amor. – E senti o zíper subir.

– ótimo. Pensei que teria que trocar de roupa. Obrigada. – Dei um leve beijo nos seus lábios e marquei de batom.

Eu ri e ele foi se limpar.

– O carro está nos esperando.

– Já vamos Emmett. Bella deixou Jasper todo marcado.

– Começaram a festa sem mim? – ele se fingiu de ofendido.

– Não... foi só um selinho... e posso de dar um se quiser...

– Nada disse já estamos atrasados e Esme está ansiosa.

– Edward não sabe brincar. Vamos minha dama?

– Claro meus cavaleiros.

E dei a mão para Emmett e os meus homens me seguiam atrás. Teríamos um jantar na casa de Esme para uma apresentação formal a família. Eu não via muita necessidade disso, mas os meninos queriam muito isso e eu não queria desagradá-los. Coloquei um vestido azul que dava para ver a pouca barriga que eu tinha.

Entramos no carro e fomos em direção a casa de Esme. Eu não estava nervosa até porque eles não revelaram direito quantas pessoas iam ou se teríamos que falar alguma coisa. Nesses últimos eu só queria aproveitar o pouco de paz que me restaria até Alec começar a mover as peças no tabuleiro. Ele iria casar com Tânia nesse final de semana e eu sabia que ele não agiria até estar legalmente casado. Um homem de família que atacaria uma puta com um histórico nada favorável.

Chegamos a casa e estava tudo iluminado e lindo. Muitos carros estavam chegando e naquela hora me perguntei se era somente a família mesmo. Saímos do carro e subimos as escadas. A música da orquestra logo encheu nossos ouvidos e vi muitas pessoas conversando e bebendo animadas. Edward foi procurar a mãe e Jasper e Emmett ficaram do meu lado. Sem pudor ou algo assim eles faziam pequenas carícias em minhas mãos e me sentia segura. A casa toda transmitia uma segurança muito grande. Edward se aproximou com os pais.

– Bella! É tão bom vê-la e está linda!

– obrigada Eleazer.

– Está realmente magnífica essa noite.

– Boa noite Carlisle.

– Entrem meninos todos querem conhecer Isabella.

E fomos entrando e logo fomos parados por um lindo trio.

– Bella esses são meus tios Benjamim e Peter. Sua esposa Charlotte.

A mulher era linda. Alta e magra. Formavam um trio realmente muito bonito.

– Soubemos do bebê. Parabéns!

– Obrigada Peter.

– Está linda Isabella. – Disse Charlotte me abraçando – Não deixe esses três acharem que sabem mais de gravidez que a médica. Eles tem essa mania.

E rimos. Era verdade. Eles tinham essa mania.

– Carmem que esta acompanhando. Ela é excelente.

– Sim, ela que fez o parto dos meus filhos. Está em ótima mãos querida.

– Vamos deixar vocês aproveitarem a festa. Vamos.

– Foi um prazer conhecer vocês e quando forem em Florença. Por favor não deixe de nos visitar.

– pode deixar. Levaremos Bella lá assim que der. – disse Jasper.

Eles se afastaram.

– Bella, Benjamim trabalha na Embaixada e Peter tem muitos contatos tanto na CIA como FBI. Ele já foi um agente e hoje tem somente alguns contatos.

– Edward eles sabem da história? Da minha história?

– Por segurança meu amor todos sabem.

– Segurança Emmett?

– Veja bem, quando meus tios encontraram Charlotte ela era moradora de rua. Quem a encontrou primeiro foi Peter e depois que Benjamim a viu foi amor a primeira vista também. Só que ela era acusada de assassinato e depois de muita investigação foi descoberto que ela não matou ele. A sogra dela que a acusou e fez parecer que foi ela. Charlotte fugiu e passou a viver nas ruas.

– Meu Deus! – disse horrorizada.

– Graças aos meus outros tios que ela conseguiu provar sua inocência. Somos uma família Bella e todos aqui tem sua história. Para nos ajudar precisamos saber delas.

–Boa noite! – Era Carmem e estava acompanhada de seus dois maridos. – Bella acho que não conhece Phill e Carter.

– Não. – disse tímida.

– Bom esse são meus dois amores.

Cumprimentei eles;

– Sua esposa é linda, Carmem só tem elogios meus filhos. – Phill parecia um general. Tinha ombros largos, uma postura impecável e altiva. Carter já era mais baixo que eles, refinado e simpático.

– Fizemos uma boa escolha tio.

– Vamos deixá-los, vejo que tem mais gente para conhecer hoje.

E eles se afastaram.

–Qual a história deles? – Perguntei para eles.

– Carmem é filha de um dos amigos de Phill, foi complicado no início. Ela conheceu tanto Phill como Carter juntos. Eles são muito amigos, já moravam juntos antes de conhecê-la. Carter é dono de uma firma de advocacia muito grande e ele pegará seu processo, caso haja algum. Ele é o melhor advogado do país.

– O que Phill faz?

– Ele é da Marinha. E acredite, não pise no calo dele. Um ex namorado de Carmem até hoje não apareceu depois de tentar voltar com ela.

E eles riram.

Fui apresentada a Clair e seus três maridos. A história dela era engraçada. Ela era noviça e estava de viagem no interior quando eles a viram, eles tinham uma fazenda no Texas e nem imagino o que foi para ela descobrir esse tipo de realidade. Um dos maridos dela explicou que eles a seguiram por quase um ano antes dela encarar a realidade e ver que não viveria sem eles. Todos eles tinham cargos importantes, um era juiz e me prometeu que me ajudaria e estava de olho. O segundo marido era dono de uma refinaria d Petróleo e já o conhecia por notícias.

No final da festa eu consegui perceber o que Esme quis dizer com a influência dos Cullen e muitos ali poderiam realmente ajudar e se ajudavam Tinham pessoas do mundo inteiro e fiquei impressionada com todos eles. Voltamos para casa felizes e rindo muito das histórias intermináveis. Cada uma daria um bom livro e pretendia entrevistar eles mais tarde para futuras consultas, suas histórias e seus relatos eram algo que me atraiam.

Assim que entrei em casa vi as malas e estranhei. As luzes acessas e tinha uma movimentação estranha. Vi Nessie correr para mim assim que me viu e abri os braços para recebê-la.

– Mãe! Estava com muitas saudades!

– Eu também meu amor... eu também...

Ela passou a mão na minha barriga.

– Ele está bem?

– Se comportando meu amor.

E nessa hora vi Sue e Jacob. Os dois sérios.

– Meu amor, já comeu alguma coisa?

– Vou levá-la para cozinha e ver o que Brenda fez de bom, venha Nessie.

Jasper a tirou da entrada da casa.

– O que aconteceu? O que são essas malas?

– Ele entrou com um pedido de confirmação de paternidade Bella.

Viemos fazer os exames.

– Está marcado para quando?

– Amanhã.

– E receberam isso quando? – Perguntou Edward nervoso.

– Ontem, foi em cima da hora. Não deu para avisar, mas o jato estava lá e facilitou.

– Ele quer a guarda dela. – eu falei. Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer.

– Já acomodaram vocês?

– Estávamos esperando por vocês. – Sue disse numa voz triste.

– Bom, eu vou ajeitar vocês e vamos dormir. Já jantaram?

Edward me olhou um pouco surpreso.

– Não...

– Então vamos comer, até eu estou com fome. Quero aproveitar Nessie um pouco antes dela voltar para fazenda e tenho certeza que ela voltará para lá quando isso acabar.

Jacob sorriu. De alguma forma ele tinha perdido as esperanças. Minha confiança o agradou.

Eu ri com Nessie e suas novas histórias e antes dela dormir eu contei uma história que tinha na coleção de livros que havia ganhado de Esme e seus maridos. Não era hora para desespero ou medo. Ele havia mexido no tabuleiro de xadrez, agora era a nossa vez.


	37. EXAME

capítulo 37 Exame

Falar que eu dormi bem seria pura mentira. Não havia como não ficar preocupado com tudo que estava ao nosso sentada no quarto de Nessie e sorrindo ao ver minha boneca tão perto de mim, estava com saudades dela e tê-la perto seria agradável. Vi a porta abrir e vi Jasper com cara de sono. Me levantei da cadeira e fui até ele.  
– Você não dormiu? Bella isso não pode acontecer.  
– Eu Sei. abracei ele apertado e ele me envolveu em seus braços.  
– Meu amor Nessie não vai a lugar nenhum. Nem que para isso precisamos fugir para outro país.  
Eles tinham planos alternativos era isso mesmo? Jasper tinha acabado de revelar algo que eles provavelmente estavam elaborando entre si. Será que essa era uma possibilidade tão forte assim? Ago tão desesperadamente concreto que isso era um plano de fuga?  
– Bom dia. disse Emmett vindo do quarto dele. O que faz acordada a essa hora meu amor? Precisa descansar, Jazz leve ela para o quarto que vou providenciar o café. Edward já acordou?  
– Acho que ele nem dormiu. Ficou no escritório e estou realmente pensando em dar algum calmante para ele. Disse Jasper preocupado.  
– Vou conversar com ele e ligar para...  
– Bom dia meus lindos!  
Era Esme subindo as escadas sorridente. Acho que todos passariam o dia conosco. Eu precisava de todos ao meu redor. Ela me tirou dos braços de Jasper e me abraçou.  
– Minha neta já acordou?  
– Não.  
– Maravilha, eu trouxe uma coisa para ela e queria ajeitar antes dela ver.  
– O que comprou mamãe?  
– Não seja curioso Emmett! Depois quando seus pais montarem verão! Já tomou café querida?  
– Ainda não.  
– Eleazer está com Edward no escritório, eles passaram a noite conversando. Então acho que vão continuar, vamos descer e tomar o café maravilhoso que mandei preparar!  
Assim que descemos pude perceber a movimentação. Esme tinha colocado os empregados para trabalhar e com tanta gente em casa o café ia ser um evento realmente.  
– Bom dia menina! Disse Sue vindo da cozinha com algumas coisas na mão.  
– Bom dia Sue. Não acha que deve se comportar como a hóspede que é nessa casa?  
– Não, me comporto como quiser e estamos precisando de ajuda por aqui. A casa está lotada! ela disse animada. Eu sabia como ela gostava de ter a casa rodeada de pessoas. A fazenda era uma agitação sem igual e ela dava conta com maestria.  
– Sue essa é minha sogra Esme.  
– Já nos conhecemos querida e entendo a beleza de seus maridos. A mãe é linda!  
E sorrimos. Jacob desceu com Nessie rindo e brincando e os meninos foram para perto dela! Ela recebeu a todos com muito sorriso e vi Esme ir no escritório tirar Edward, Eleazer e Carlisle. Eles voltaram com rostos abatidos. Ver ele assim me deixou abalada, mas precisava ser forte. Abracei Edward assim que o vi ainda no corredor.  
– Oi meu amor. Dormiu bem?  
– Tanto quanto você eu acho. então ele me olhou sério. Sorri com a cara feia dele.  
– Vamos tomar café pelo menos.  
– Mãe! Olha só, o Jake falou que vou tirar sangue hoje e se não chorar ganho presente.  
– Ganha sim meu amor. disse Esme sorridente. Ganha tudo que quiser, mas para tirar sangue precisa comer direitinho.  
E tomamos café num clima agradável e depois de conseguirmos convencer Sue a sentar foi perfeito. Todos na mesa rindo e brincando, Nessie como centro das atenções de todos e sem nuvens negras sobre nós ou nossa família. Edward sentou do meu lado e ficava passando as mãos em minha perna debaixo da mesa e sorria para ele quando ele fazia algo mais excitante. Seus olhos tinham desejo e agora já não estavam mais triste.  
– Vamos nos arrumar, Alice já está chegando. disse Esme.  
– Esme Alice não veio tomar café conosco que coisa estranha. Ela está bem?  
Esme tentou disfarçar algo, mas não conseguiu.  
– Ela teve um compromisso e creio que se atrasou um pouco pela manhã querida.  
Todos os homens olharam para nós. Menos Jacob que tentava ainda entender a situação e não cair na gargalhada pela expressão deles.  
– Compromisso?  
– Sim Eleazer.  
– Com quem?  
– Não sei Edward.  
– Onde?  
– Não sei Jazz a vida dela pelo amor de Deus!  
Esme sabia mais do que queria dizer.  
– Ela não vai sair com...  
– Bom dia, Bella!  
Alice chegou por trás de nós sorridente.  
– Bom dia meu amor. Bella vamos nos arrumar e Jacob também. Meninos peçam pára Sue arrumar Nessie e vamos indo.  
E Esme saiu nos puxando deixando todos os homens para trás querendo nos seguir. Ela trancou a porta do meu quarto assim que entramos. Era merda com certeza!  
– E então como foi?  
– Ai Esme foi perfeito eles são maravilhosos!  
Me senti excluída da conversa.  
– Hum... do que estamos falando?  
– Alice saiu com dois parentes meus. Eles a viram na última festa e pronto!  
– Sério? Ai Alice você será uma Cullen!  
– Seremos!  
– E quem são eles?  
– São primos dos meninos!  
– Paul e Leo. Eles são maravilhosos Bella.  
– E passou a noite com eles?  
– Não! Eu só cheguei tarde, conversamos muito e estamos nos entendendo.  
– Hum... e por isso estamos trancadas aqui com um mundo de homens querendo te matar?  
– Eles são uns idiotas! ela disse batendo o pé. E se não fosse toda essa tensão do exame eles não me deixariam ir com certeza! Edward só faltou bater em Leo na festa.  
– Vou conversar com eles Alice, não se preocupe!  
– E Carlisle e Eleazer também. Eleazer também! Eles que fiquem de graça!  
E me arrumei com Alice animada falando do que agora ela chama de seus homens. E assim que descemos estavam todos nos esperando. Edward se aproximou de mim com um ar mais tranqüilo e me abraçou.  
– Não vamos com você, Alec fez um circo ao redor da clínica, mas estamos confiantes que vai ser rápido.  
– Circo?  
– A empresa está lá. disse Alice atrás de mim. Você vai comigo e com Jacob. Eles não podem se expor desse jeito.  
– Nem quero. E vamos logo acabar com isso que pretendo ainda curtir minha família.  
Falei e todos sorriram. Eu sabia que aquilo era reconfortante, éramos uma família.  
– Mãe! Ganhei um vestido nosso dos papais!  
Era tão natural a forma que ela via as coisas. Tão inocente. E eles correram para abraçar e beijar ela e fiquei olhando admirando.  
– E Sue achou um laço que combinava! ela mostrava o laço de cetim amarelo que combinava perfeitamente.  
– Você está linda! E sabe para onde vamos?  
– Jake explicou que meu pai verdadeiro vai querer saber se sou filha mesmo dele e que por isso vamos lá.  
– Isso mesmo meu amor. E outra coisa, independente do resultado você entende que a amamos e que continuaremos juntas.  
Ela olhou para todos ao redor.  
– Com todos né mãe?  
– Com todos meu amor. Somos Cullen.  
E ela sorriu e me abraçou. O caminho para clínica foi silencioso. Até Jacob estava sem palavras para a capacidade de Alec de fazer algo tão monstruoso. Ele queria a menina só para me afetar e sair bem na mídia. O carro parou na entrada e descemos com um monte de jornalista em cima de nós, Jake foi abrindo espaço e entramos com muita dificuldade. Respirei quando entrei e segurei a mão de Nessie apertado, Alice foi logos saber para onde nos encaminhariam e uma enfermeira veio com um outro homem.  
– Sr. Black é o responsável pela menor não?  
– Sim.  
– Precisamos que vá com ela até a sala de exames. Só o senhor poderá ir. A menor está sobre sua responsabilidade então não há necessidade de mais ninguém.  
Jacob me olhou e eu assenti dando um beijo em Nessie.  
– Alice preciso me sentar. disse sentindo o enjôo me tomar.  
– Bella quer...  
– Não, só preciso sentar.  
Um minuto. Dois minutos. Três minutos. Cinco e dez. Meu emocional já estava em frangalhos. E então senti os braços me envolverem. Meus bracinhos.  
– Mãe eu não tirei sangue! Ele só quis minha saliva!  
Ela estava animada.  
– Que bom meu amor.  
– Ainda vou ganhar presente?  
– Claro que ê foi uma menina muito corajosa e merece seu prêmio!  
E Jacob apareceu com o médico dando algumas instruções e depois ficou do nosso lado. E assim que estávamos nos ajeitando para ir eu o vi. Alec usava um sobretudo preto grosso e estava com uma Tânia sorridente do lado. Ela estava com um jeito mais refinado e clássico. Provavelmente coisa da campanha. Seus assessores deram a ela um ar de família americana tradicional. Eles se aproximaram e eu puxei Nessie para trás de mim num ato quase automático.  
– Como vai Isabella? ele disse sorrindo.


End file.
